My Succubus Girlfriend
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: Inuyasha wants what any high school senior desires: a girlfriend. Unfortunately, the one he got wasn't quite what he had in mind... *Complete* *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus warning**

*******************

He felt most alive when he was running. His lungs felt as though they were on fire as he gasped for air. His feet briefly touched the track below him before he swung them forward in a desperate attempt to go faster still. When he was in his zone, nothing mattered. The world narrowed into a single, straight path to a victory he endlessly sought after.

Crossing the finish line, he slowed to a stop, walking off of the track and onto the grass beside. Bending over, he gasped for breath as sweat rolled down his face to drip on the grass below.

"Good time Inuyasha," a female voice said behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded his thanks to his coach, Susan Grey. "Keep up this pace and training, the nationals won't be impossible."

"Thank you," he said as he caught his breath, straightening. He took the offered water bottle and took a drink of the warm liquid. "You really think the nationals are possible?"

"Of course!" she said with a warm smile. "In weeks, you've already shortened your time by a second. Competitions start in a month, so we have more than enough time to fine-tune things. So long as you don't push yourself too hard and get injured, you have more than a good chance at making it."

Inuyasha felt an excited rush wash over him. _Nationals! Me! I can't believe it!_ It was a dream he was beginning to think would never come true as his high school life came steadily closer to an end. This was his last chance. Failure now was permanent.

"By the way," Susan said as she looked past him, "that guy is here again. He's being quite persistent in seeing you."

Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha saw his friend Miroku jumping in the air next to the chain-link fence, waving his arms wildly in the air. Sighing, Inuyasha shook his head as he looked back at his coach. "Sorry, I promised him I would go somewhere with him after practice today. He doesn't seem to get the 'after practice' part."

Susan smiled. "Well why don't you go early? You've been working hard for a long time now and you need to rest. Pushing yourself now will hurt you more than help." Reluctantly, he nodded.

"I guess…."

"Good, now get going! I'll see you tomorrow."

******************************

"Dude, what took you so long!?" Miroku asked as soon as Inuyasha got within earshot.

"I told you I would go after practice," Inuyasha said, wiping his face off with a towel. Honestly, he had hoped Miroku would have forgotten about it. _Fat chance, the guy is obsessed with this stuff…_ Inuyasha really didn't understand how he was friends with the guy. Miroku was interested in two things, the occult and girls. But the two had been friends since childhood, and Inuyasha had never felt any real desire to hang out with other people. _Besides… some of the stuff is actually pretty interesting._ _I just can't let Miroku know._

"Yeah, that was thirty minutes ago!"

"Practice usually lasts two or three hours."

"Less talking, more walking."

"Can't I take a shower first?" For a second, it looked as though Miroku would say 'no.'

"Fine, but make it fast. I heard this place was super cool!"

******************************

What Miroku considered 'super cool' was based in a different world than Inuyasha was used too. The small shop was spooky as hell. Dark, dingy and hidden from view, Inuyasha felt more like he was walking into a serial killers house than a store. As they entered the store, the wooden floor creaked below them.

"Cool…" Miroku said in awe as he looked around at the shelves stuffed with books, bottles and other trinkets.

"Not the word I was going to use," Inuyasha said, looking around as well. The place had a musty smell to it. Even worse was the fact that Inuyasha couldn't see anyone working there as the counter was empty.

"Ooh! Is that Dragon Tooth Powder?" Miroku gleefully exclaimed before rushing off into the maze of shelves.

"Miroku—" Inuyasha turned to see his friend disappear into the store. Sighing, he slowly wandered off after him. _This place is creepy…_ he thought as he brushed off a dusty glass container. Inside was a weird green liquid with something tan floating inside it. _And disgustingly dirty. _His room was cleaner than this place, and that was saying something. Peeling his focus away from the jar, he continued after Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku," he whispered softly, moving deeper into the store. There wasn't a real need for him to be so quiet, but he just _felt_ like being silent. It was almost as if a loud noise would spook something dangerous inside. _Of all the times for him to just wander off…_

He turned the corner to find only more stuff waiting him. _Just how big is this shop?_ From the amount of stuff he had seen so far, it was larger than he had given the place credit for. Worse still was the fact that everything seemed haphazardly thrown together. There was no apparent organization or prices for that matter.

"Come on Miroku, let's go," he whispered into the seemingly empty store. He was just about to head back the way he came when something caught his eye. Drawn to the black box, he slowly waded through the junk littered on the floor until it was within arm reach. Stretching, he plucked the box from its resting spot. Looking it over, he brushed the white dust from it. It was made from a heavy wood with ornate engravings carved into it. Opening it, he found a weird necklace resting inside a bed of red felt material. Staring at it, it felt oddly—

"Interesting isn't it?" an unknown voice asked behind him. Jumping, he snapped the lid shut as he spun around to face the intruder. A bemused smile formed on the woman's face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"No—you didn't," he muttered back, his heart still pounding against his chest. _Holy shit, I nearly screamed out loud._ Just thinking about how close he had been brought a faint heat to his cheeks. He took the momentary silence to glance over the woman. Even in the dim light, he knew she was a beauty. Not the type you turned your head at when passing on the street, the type you turned and chased down. It disturbed him on a mental level. Physically, he knew that if she commanded it, he would ravage her right here and now without a second thought. But mentally, he knew that she had to be at _least_ in her late thirties. What stood before him now was the ultimate MILF and he wasn't too fond of the thoughts that were running through his head. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him, her short black hair bouncing slightly. Her smile widened slightly as the silence extended, as if knowing just what thoughts were running through his head—and enjoyed them.

"I—uh—" he started, looking away suddenly. _Oh God… this is incredibly awkward._ He didn't want to look at her, but at the same time, the urge nagged at him.

"That's an ancient love necklace used a civilization much like the Aztecs. It's said that the priests worshiping the goddess of love wore them." She smiled. "It was believed that the necklace held the power to seduce any woman the wearer desired."

Inuyasha looked down that the closed box. It certainly had the _look_ of being old, but as old as the Aztecs? _No way, besides, stuff like that doesn't exist._ But what if it did? He couldn't help but feel a hopeful desire that the woman spoke the truth. _If I only had something like that…_ Truth be told, he had always had trouble with girls. He had the looks but lacked the social components needed to get in the good graces of any girls worth looking at. It didn't help that he was always linked with Miroku, whose weird obsessions were a permanent stigma that destroyed all of Inuyasha's rep as a rising track star. The last thing he wanted to do was enter the college world as a virgin, which was appearing more likely with each passing day. It was almost to the point where he was desperate enough to try anything.

"Of course, I don't expect you to believe something like that," she continued, bringing his attention back to her. He looked up from the box, lustful thoughts returning.

"Does it really work?" he asked, surprising himself.

"That really depends…" she said in a teasing voice.

"On?" he pressed.

"The person wearing it," she said with a smile. He gave her a confused look, prompting her to continue. "In the legends, it was said that only certain people could be priests and that they were chosen by the gods at birth."

"I see," he said, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. _There is always a catch, _he thought as he looked down at the box again. It was a pretty box at least.

She gave him an amused look. "Women trouble?"

"Eh?" he squeaked, surprised by her sudden blunt statement.

"I don't mean to be rude… but you have the look of a virgin," she whispered, leaning closer to him as she spoke.

"I—well—huh?" He wasn't quite sure _what_ to say, or even if he could speak at all. Leaning forward had brought his gaze down to where her shirt fell open. The cleavage was far from being obscene, but that didn't seem to matter for someone like her. Just the little bit of skin combined with the smooth tone of her voice was more than enough to cause an uncomfortable stiffness in his pants.

"It's fine—there's nothing to be ashamed of!" she said quickly, straightening. "I'll tell you what," she looked around as she spoke, "how about I let you have that?"

"I—I couldn't!"

"Nonsense!" she said quickly waving his concern aside. "If it helps you out, I've done a good deed, if not, then you didn't waste any money. A win-win situation, no?"

Inuyasha thought about it, shifting nervously in place."I guess so…"

"Great!" the woman said, pressing her hands together. Her expression turned to concern. "Now where did your friend wander off too?" Without another word, she moved off past him deeper into the store. Inuyasha's eyes followed her until she disappeared around the piles of junk. Looking down, he bit his lower lip as he eyed the box. _I guess it won't hurt to try._

******************************

Inuyasha's apartment was tiny, consisting of only a main room, half-kitchen and a bathroom. With his small mattress, TV, table and clothes, there was little room to actually move around. Still, he didn't complain as it was his and his alone. Technically, he wasn't allowed to be living alone but after his parent's deaths, he declared independence. It had been a fight convincing the school he was fine, but after a couple months of track and keeping his grades up, they eventually gave in. There was a small amount of fortune in his life however. His parents had a decent amount of investments that was willed to him. It wasn't a fortune, but it covered the rent and bills with just enough left over for food and other expenses.

Throwing his keys on the small table, he sighed as he collapsed down on the mattress. Holding the box out, he lay on his stomach as he examined the rough wood surface. He could see where the designs were etched into the side and top, but it seemed as if someone had dipped it into black paint. What the shopkeeper told him before leaving still echoed in his head.

'_In order to sync the necklace to your particular energy, you have to set it beside you bed as you sleep. It should only take a day or two for it to attune itself. According to the lore of the necklace, it will glow radiantly until worn by the person attuned it its energy.'_

He looked at the box with a doubtful look. "At least it was free…" Setting the box down beside his pillow, he readied himself for sleep.

******************************

_Inuyasha was surprised to find himself on the beach wearing a red swimsuit. Feet buried in the sand, he looked around the empty beach. To his left, a wave broke against the shoreline, cool water running over his buried feet. A gentle wind fluttered through his platinum hair. He could smell the salty scent of the ocean. Even though everything seemed real, the world he saw looked slightly blurred and off-color._

"_Impossible," he said to himself, looking down at his hands. "This is a dream… it has to be."_

"_Why do you say that?" a voice asked behind him. Jumping in surprise, he looked over his shoulder to find an incredibly beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing a solid red bikini with her legs wrapped in a thin red-tinted cloth. Her long, black, wavy hair was ruffled by the breeze as her amused brown eyes met his. She was the perfect image of what he wanted in a woman._

"_Where did you come from?" he asked nervously, looking around again. A second ago, he could have sworn he was alone. It was then he realized he couldn't pull his feet from the sand. As much as he tried to lift his feet up, neither would budge. Panic began to set in at his inability to move._

_She smiled, moving closer to him. Reaching out, she ran a hand along his back near his shoulder. Her skin was soft and the warmth of her hand incredibly comforting. He felt his alarm melt from his mind as she walked around him to face him. He could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest as she smiled up at him. "Does it really matter?" she asked coyly, her hand running up his chest as she looked him over. "I can leave if you want…"_

"_No," he whispered quickly in response, losing himself in her seductive movements. Her hands slowly snacked up and around his neck as she pulled herself against him, arms wrapping around the back of his neck. She leaned upwards, her breath against his lips as she approached. The heat caused his lips to tingle._

_Lips hovering mere inches from his, she whispered to him, her brown eyes flicking up to meet his gaze. A smiled formed. "Good," her eyes flickered down, as if she was looking at his body. "I would hate to part without getting to know you better…"_

_Without another word, she pressed her lips against his and his world exploded around him._

******************************

Waking with a start, Inuyasha shot up in bed, gasping for breath. He was covered in a cold sweat, his heart racing as he struggled to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, he focused on taking deep, long breaths. _Holy shit…_ he thought as the last figments of the dream faded from his mind and the harsh reality of his messy room replaced them. "That was intense…" he muttered with a smile. _I only wish a woman like that existed._ Sadly, the woman of his dreams would continue to be just that. Pulling the covers off, he noticed something else.

"What the fuck…" he groaned looking down at the wet front of his boxers. It had been a _long_ time since he had a wet dream. Sighing, he stood quickly only to stumble back onto the mattress as his strength left him. The world spun around him as his arms fell heavily to his side, his head feeling as if it weighed several tons. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache, even ones he never knew existed. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he had exercised a week straight without sleep.

Eyes closing, he waited for the inevitable sleep to take him only to have the alarm blare loudly beside him. Groaning, he painfully reached out to the box and slapped the snooze button. "A couple more minutes…"

******************************

A couple more minutes turned into the first half of the day. By the time he got to school, he had missed the morning classes completely, entering school slightly before lunch. Miroku was waiting for him in their normal spot on the roof.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked as Inuyasha slowly bent down to sit beside him. "I thought you were going to skip the day completely."

"I was asleep," Inuyasha sighed as he removed the bread roll from its package.

"Maybe you should have stayed in bed, you look like shit."

"I feel like it too," Inuyasha said as he took a bite. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Oh, before I forget," Miroku said as he reached over for his books. Taking the largest, he set it in his lap.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing it in curiosity. It wasn't a normal text book as it could easily fit three or four inside of it. Its cover was jet black and had an ancient look to it.

"From the store yesterday," Miroku said, opening it. "There are so many cool things in here!" Flipping through the pages, he suddenly stopped, his smile widening. "Check this out!" he said as he awkwardly moved the book over to Inuyasha. Looking down, Inuyasha frowned as he looked down at the page.

"What is it?"

"W-what is it?" Miroku said in disbelief. "What does it look like?"

Inuyasha squinted, holding the book up closer. The text was unreadable. From the looks of it, it was most likely Latin or something close to it. What he could make out was a crude drawing of a wolf near center of the two pages. The eyes seemed to be glowing. "Uh-huh. A wolf, truly a fascinating find," Inuyasha said as he pushed the book back towards Miroku.

"Not just _any_ wolf," Miroku said, rolling his eyes, "a _dire_ wolf!" He eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I never get you."

Holding the book up proudly, Miroku boasted, "This book holds every demon, witch and mystical creature inside and information about them!" Inuyasha gave him a blank look. "_Every_ one! Come on! You have to be a _little_ excited."

"Wow, you have an ancient fiction book… congrats. How much did you pay for it?"

"Six hundred, but that's not the point! This stuff is things _no one_ knows! A one-of-a-kind book of knowledge!"

"Really, that storekeeper tell you that?"

"You mean the MILF?" Miroku gave a lecherous smile. "Yeah."

"Wow, you believed her?"

"Of course!" He eyed Inuyasha apprehensively. "Didn't you get something too?"

He shrugged. "Not really. She gave it to me."

"Gave you?"

"Yeah. She said I could have it."

"What was it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Beats me. Some necklace or something like that. I guess it's supposed to give the wearer the ability to seduce any woman he wants."

"Awesome!"

"I figured you would like that."

"Say, you think I could—"

"No way," he said sharply. He surprised himself how heated his voice became.

"Woh, take it easy… I was just joking," Miroku said, backing away.

"Sorry… I just… didn't get any sleep last night."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. I was looking over this book all night. Good stuff though. Like here," he said, flipping the pages again. "I found this really weird looking thing…."

******************************

Inuyasha stumbled in through the door to his apartment. The door closing behind him, he tossed his keys away and collapsed onto his bed. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. His entire body seemed as though it was made of lead. Doing anything was impossible now, especially track. It was hard skipping practice, but after the toils of the day, he doubted he could do anything more than walk.

Sagging onto his bed, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him in seconds.

******************************

_He was back on the beach. Looking down, he found himself in the same attire, his feet buried in the sand. Smiling, he looked around for the woman only to find the beach devoid of life. Disappointment washed over him as he looked down._

"_Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked. Looking up, he found her standing before him, an amused smile on her face. Beauty radiated from her as she slowly moved towards him, her feet pressing lightly into the sand._

"_You," he said with a smile, a warm feeling encasing him_

"_I'm flattered. Here I thought you didn't want to see me."_

"_What made you think that?" he cried. The only thing that prevented him from running over and holding her tightly was his buried feet. The last thing he wanted was not to see her._

_She stopped just out of arms reach. "You left so quickly last night."_

"_Sorry… I—" He paused. _Even if this is a dream, do I really want to say the reason why I woke up?_ "Didn't want too," he finished._

"_I was lonely," she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "You won't leave me, will you?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_You won't forget me, will you?"_

"_Never!"_

"_Promise?" she asked, holding he hands behind her back as she leaned towards him. Her facial expression reminded him of a hopeful child. _

"_Promise!"_

_She smiled, stepping closer to him. The moment he longed for was seconds away, he could feel it approaching. Pressing herself against him, their lips met for the seconds time…_

******************************

If he got hit by a bus yesterday, he had been hit by a train today. Awaking from the dream once more, he found himself unable to move, his muscles burning from fatigue. Groaning, he stared up at the ceiling. School would be impossible today that much was certain. His breathing was labored and his sheets soaked with sweat.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ He briefly entertained the thought of going to the hospital, but decided against it. A hospital bill right now was impossible. Rent itself was going to be tight this month after eating out with Miroku so much. His health wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Having the same dream two nights in a row was weird to him, let alone a dream he could remember. Not that he didn't want the dream, it certainly was something to look forward to.

As he struggled to roll onto his side, his gaze fell upon the black box. Blinking his eyes, he stared at it in confusion. It was still black, only now it had red designs running along the exterior. "Eh?" he asked as he tossed his weak arm towards it. Pulling it towards him, he examined it closer. He wasn't imagining it. Where the etched designs had originally been painted black were now red. Taking a deep breath, he opened the box. Inside, nestled safely in the felt material was the necklace. Only this time, the small white crystal had a pale pink glow it it.

_No way! No way-no way this is happening!_ He could see it, but he couldn't believe it. _I'm still asleep! It has to be!_ Joy ran through his exhausted body as he pulled the necklace from the box and arms quivering, held it above him. "It worked! It actually worked!"

Giving his all, he lifted his head from the pillow enough to slide the necklace onto his neck. "Tomorrow is going to be a good day…"

Closing his eyes, he let out an exhausted sigh as sleep overtook him.

******************************

There was no dream waiting for Inuyasha this time, only blackness. As his consciousness slowly returned, he opened his eyes slowly. It was daytime, meaning only one of two things: he had slept only a couple hours or he had slept through an entire day. Judging at how much better he felt, he had to conclude he had slept through an entire day. He groaned as he closed his eyes again, pressing his head down into the pillow. _If it's day again, that means I missed school again._ He hadn't called the day before either, so he would have a lot of explaining to do after the weekend. _Ah well, at least I feel better._ _God, yesterday was terrible._

"About time you're awake," a familiar voice said beside him. For a second, he thought he had fallen back asleep and was dreaming. It was only when something pressed against his arm did his eyes snap open. Shooting up on his mattress, his eyes met with a familiar pair of brown. The woman smiled brightly, showing brilliant white teeth. She was leaning towards him on all fours on the floor next to the mattress clad in only a loose t-shirt that hung open at the neck, revealing that the t-shirt was the _only_ thing she wore.

"Ah!" he screamed as he backpedaled away from her on all fours, slamming himself up against the wall. "W-who the hell are you and how did you get in my house!"

"This is your house then?" she asked, looking around in disappointment. "Kinda small don't you think?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side. He gasped for breath, trying to become one with the wall as he stared at her in fright. Though his panicked mind, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen her before…

"T-take whatever you want. J-just don't hurt me!" he wheezed. Her head tilted the other way, a look of curiosity appearing on her face. She sat back onto her legs, looking at him as if he was a specimen under study.

"I borrowed a shirt," she said suddenly, grabbing at the front of it and tugging it forward. "There wasn't a lot that fit me so…"

"F-fit you?" His eyes slowly crept down to where the t-shirt stopped. If it was any higher, he would definitely see something. What confused him was the fact he had bigger shirts than the one she was wearing. _If she were to lift up her arms…_

"Un, you were out for a long time, so I looked around." She thought for a moment. "Oh! Don't worry, I entertained myself," she said with a smile, reaching behind her to reveal one of his porn magazines with pride.

"Ah!" he cried, jumping forward to rip it away from her grasp. "T-t-this isn't mine!" he stuttered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Really? That's a shame. I really like that one."

"Huh?" he gaped stupidly.

"Really," she said looking around. "This place is fascinating. I haven't seen anything like it before!" She locked eyes with him quickly. "Neh, what year is it?"

"Uh… 2009?"

"Really!?" she cried, leaping forward. "It's really 2009?" He blinked in surprise as she wrapped his hands in hers, holding them against her breast. Throat tightening, he nodded, the only thing he felt able to do being so close to her. She slowly moved back to rest on her legs again. "Seven hundred years huh?" she muttered.

"What was that?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Wait a second!" he cried as he climbed to his feet, towering over her.

"Mew?" she cooed, as if a cat, smiling innocently up at him with her bright smile and large eyes.

"Don't do that!" he shouted, pointing at her in anger.

She reached behind her again. "But you have books like this—"

"Stop looking at my stash!" he yelled as he pulled the magazine away. She let out a soft, almost sexual moan as she tried and failed to grab it back.

"I really like the drawings in that one! I haven't seen a catwoman in decades!"

"No more!" he yelled, tossing the books aside. "I demand to know who you are and how you got into my damn house!"

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "You said you wouldn't forget me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. The t-shirt moved up slightly, causing his gaze to wander for a fraction of a second. Suddenly, the recognition hit him.

"Ah! It's you!" he shouted as he pointed at her.

"How rude," she said, tossing her head away from him.

"But—How—You were in my dreams!"

"Of course I was, how else was I supposed to gather enough magical energy to manifest myself?"

"Huh?"

She gestured to her chest just under her neck. "The necklace, I was sealed inside the crystal. The only way to be released was for a male individual with impure desires to take possession of the necklace." She smiled. "Thanks to you, I was able to siphon off enough energy to manifest this body!"

"Siphon? Energy?" He licked his lips nervously. "Sealed?" he asked, voice cracking. _To me, that sounds a lot like—_

"A demon," she finished his thought for him. "That's what I am. More specifically, I'm a succubus."

"A-a succubus?" he repeated. He let out a huff, smiling. Slowly, he began laughing, the volume growing louder with each passing second. Soon, he was bent over, holding his stomach as he laughed loudly. "You really expect me to believe that? Demons don't exist! They're only fairytales to scare little children."

She puffed her lips out in anger, frowning at him. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You honestly expect me to believe you? I mean—look at you!" he said, laughing again. "Hardly a succubus by any definition I know!"

She shot to her feet in anger, the t-shirt briefly creeping up to show a peek of what it covered. _Trimmed—_he thought before quickly pushing it from his mind. "You think I _want_ to look like this?" she cried. His laughter stopped immediately upon seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "I mean, _look_ at me! I haven't had breasts this small since—since—I don't think I've ever had breasts this small!" Inuyasha looked away quickly as she pulled her shirt down to expose her right breast. She stepped towards him menacingly. "And you know whose fault it is? _Yours!_"

"Mine?" he shouted, looking back at her only to quickly look away as she was still exposing herself to him. "P-put it back up," he muttered, face reddening.

"Even you're disgusted with it!" she cried, collapsing back to the ground. Carefully, Inuyasha glanced back at her to find her decently covered again. Her face was placed in her hands, as her shoulders shivered, the sound of crying reaching his ears. He bit his lower lip, looking around uselessly. _Aw come on! How is _any_ of this my fault?_

"I-I'm sorry," he said, squatting down beside her and resting a hand on her shoulder. "This is all—a little sudden for me. I mean, you just suddenly appeared in here." He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "Okay, for starters, how is this all my fault?"

"I can only take the form of what the host desires most," she looked up at him with teary eyes. "That means whatever you picture as your perfect woman…"

"Ah, I see now," he said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense." He had to admit, she _was_ perfect in his mind. Everything about her from the long brown hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, it was uncanny. He believed she was a demon just for the simple fact that she was _too_ perfect. If there was anything wrong with her, it was her personality. Inuyasha had always been attracted to girls who were more…_reserved._ Meeting a girl he had never seen before and within five minutes seeing _everything_ was a little too forward for him. Not to mention she had no problems with showing it off.

"I still find all this a little hard to believe," he said shaking his head slowly. "I mean, you look nothing what I thought a succubus was supposed to look like."

She sniffed. "What did you think we looked like?"

He scratched his chin. "Well, with the demon-bat wings for starters." He thought some more. "And you know, scales along the sides. Breasts with scales—you know, to cover the nipples. They maybe have some kind of tattoo or design on the skin, something like that."

She looked at him in horror, her mouth agape and eyes wide. "And you'd _sleep_ with that? Seriously? We are known for seducing men, not frightening them to death!"

"They use magic to charm the men!" he said indignantly, feeling as if she was attacking his intelligence. _I've been hanging around with Miroku, I know some things._

"We could, if we wanted to waste precious energy. Dominating some ones free will is extremely taxing. The equivalent of what you are suggesting is the same as you chewing your food but not swallowing it. See how long _you_ live doing that."

"S-sorry, I didn't know it was like that."

"Well now you do." She smiled seductively, causing him to lean away slightly. "Speaking of food…" Her gaze moved down his body to rest on a certain lower region.

"Uh-uh. No way," he said, backing away as she slowly crawled towards him.

"Don't worry, I guarantee it won't hurt a bit! Quite the opposite in fact," she said, smile widening. Panic spread through him as his back pressed against the wall. He had nowhere to run and she was getting closer. _The necklace!_ Pulling the necklace from under his shirt, he thrust it out towards her as far as the chain would allow.

"S-stop right there, o-o-or else—"

She stopped; an amused smile on her face. "Or else what?"

"I'll seal you again," he said, his voice low. "Back into the necklace." It was hard to keep his focus on her face rather than her visible breasts through the gaping neck hole of the shirt.

"Oh?" she said as one of her eyebrows rose in interest. "So you know Latin then?"

"Uh—what?"

"Latin," she said with her bright smile. "And the incantation that goes with it. Oh and," she moved slightly closer to him, her voice low. "That's not exactly how the necklace works, quite the opposite in fact." As he stared at her, he watched in morbid fascination as her brown eyes took a reddish tint. Suddenly, he found himself unable to move, the necklace radiating a faint pink.

"What did you do to me?" he gasped, tears of fright forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you are only temporarily immobilized. You'll be perfectly fine after—" She stumbled woozily forward, catching herself before she fell into his mattress. Inuyasha felt the effects leave him as his muscles suddenly began working once more. Shoving her away, he quickly stood and moved away from her. She collapsed pathetically onto the mattress, tears once more running from her eyes. Grabbing the necklace, he pulled it over his head, only he would had it not become increasingly heavier the farther it went. The highest he could get it before it became impossibly heavy was to his chin. Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha tried in vain to break the chain, slamming it into his neck until it became too painful for him to bear.

"What the hell is this thing?!" he cried, frustrated.

"It's—a way for succubus—to mark—food. Prevents—others," she gasped weakly.

"Why won't it come off?" he demanded, keeping his distance from her.

"It's—impossible. Only—a succubus can remove it."

"Then you do it!" he said, stepping closer.

"I—can't."

"Why not?"

Tears ran down her face onto his mattress. "Please—I'm starving. If I don't eat—I'll die." A pathetic sob escaped her lips. "I don't—want to die."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. The more he watched, the guiltier he felt. _I can't just let her starve to death…_ He licked his lips nervously. "It's not—going to kill me is it?"

"Of—course not." She smiled weakly. "Why would—I do that?"

"The whole demon thing doesn't help your case." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." He hesitated. "Just what _do_ I need to do?"

"Come here. I'll do—the rest."

Moving over to the mattress, he rested his back against the wall. Crawling over to him, she quickly fished his cock out through the hole in his boxers. "Hey now be—ah!" he gasped as her mouth closed around his limp cock. Blood rushed into his lower region at the new stimulation. Bobbing her head quickly over him, she hungrily began sucking. Gripping the mattress sides, Inuyasha gasped loudly, blinking his eyes rapidly as his brain struggled to comprehend what it was feeling. His breathing came in ragged gasps as he went from shouting out to clenching his teeth and exhaling forcefully. What he was feeling—went beyond words. The only thing that came to mind was the warmth of her mouth and the wetness of her tongue running along his shaft.

Seconds that felt like hours. He screamed loudly as a burst of colors clouded his vision. Body quaking, he felt himself release jet after jet into her waiting mouth. With her lips clamped tightly around his cock, she sucked greedily. The pleasure was overwhelming, dizzying. He gasped for breath as his head spun lazily around, trying to stop the world from spinning. It wasn't normal for him to cum this much. Blinking the world into focus, he watched her throat work as she swallowed over, and over, and over. The world began to focus into a tunnel, his body growing heavier. Each breath became increasingly difficult. His thoughts grew fuzzy. It was as if his life was being sucked from him.

Just before darkness overtook him, she stopped. Snapping her mouth, she licked her lips slowly before running her tongue around the tip of his cock, cleaning the remainder that had escaped. Eyes growing heavier, he watched as a panicked look spread across her face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean—D-don't worry, a little sleep and—"Her voice was beginning to grow too distance for him to hear. "I'm Kagome by the way," the far off voice called. "Don't worry… I'll protect you…"

*******************

**Originally posted on under my other name of NinjaGamer.**

**Let me know if you enjoyed it. (Or if you didn't .) _C__onstructive_ criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus warning**

*******************

As darkness gave way to light, the blurred visions sharpened to give shape to objects and colors. _Heaven looks a lot like my room._ Disappointment washed over him as he realized he _was_ in his room or else life in Heaven meant he would live eternity feeling like he was just dropped down a flight of stairs. Silently, he pushed himself to an upright position, head spinning. Pressing a hand against his forehead, the haunting images flashed through his consciousness like an old film reel, the unreal dreams of a person unfamiliar to him.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Looking up, he found a strange woman standing by the kitchen. It took several seconds for his sleepy mind to make the connection.

"You're still here?" he groaned, too tired for a conflict.

"Of course," she said cheerfully, moving over to him. She was still wearing the t-shirt from when he had first met her. He scooted away as she approached. "Listen, I want to apologize for what happened the other day. I was so hungry that I kind of overate." She stuck her tongue out as she gently tapped her head with her fist. _How can something so evil look so sweet?_ While he didn't _know_ she was evil, everything in folklore said that succubi were evil demons. _Then again, she said she manifested her body from my thoughts so it's no wonder she doesn't look evil. _He could only wonder what she looked like before she was sealed.

"It won't happen again, I promise," she continued.

"Again?" he asked, voice several octaves higher than normal.

"Right, it won't take nearly as much to fill me up next time."

"Next time?"

Her head moved towards her shoulder as she stared at him with her innocent eyes. "I have to eat regularly too." Seeing his frightened expression, she quickly continued. "But you don't have to worry; I don't need to eat as often as a human does."

"How long is 'often?'"

"Well, it really depends on how much I use magic. I'd say every three days or so." She tapped her chin. "I mean, I'm a little hungry right now, but I think I can wait until tomorrow or maybe a couple more." Inuyasha let that sink in for a moment.

"Wait, tomorrow?! What day is it?"

"Hmm, Sunday is it?"

"S-Sunday?" _I've been asleep for two days then?_

"Yeah, that's what the woman on the box said," she said, pointing to the TV. "Really though, I am amazed human's have become able to create such things!"

Inuyasha slapped his cheeks several times, expelling what remained of sleep from his mind. "Okay!" he said loudly before focusing his attention on her. "We need to talk."

"Un!" she said, quickly taking a seat in front of him. The t-shirt fluttered up as she fell to her knees. She wore a serious look as she sat atop her legs, hands placed neatly in her lap.

"Name?"

"Kagome, I told you before—"

"Ah, just answer the question," he said, waving his hands in front of him. "You're a demon?"

"Right."

"From Hell?"

"How rude!"

"I'm just—"

"You know, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm from Hell, nor does it mean I'm evil. I wasn't spawned or summoned, I came into this world just like you did and I had no more choice as to what I was then you." She pushed her lips out in a pout.

"Sorry, I—moving on." He paused, as the other questions gave way to one of curiosity. "How old are you?"

"Do you want me to count the time I was sealed? Technically, I don't age while sealed so—"

"No, just the time before you got sealed."

"One hundred and twenty-eight."

He coughed in surprise. "On-one hundred?" he repeated, trailing off. She looked surprised at his shock.

"I know, I'm still fairly young—"

"Young?!" _One hundred and twenty eight?! And she—did that to me!_ He suddenly felt very, very dirty. She didn't look any older than he did.

"Yeah, my mom was four hundred and three when she had me." His mouth dropped.

"How long do you live?"

"Hmm, don't know," she said as she thought. "I don't remember hearing about a succubus who died of old age. Usually a human or something else kills us first." There was a slight silence as Inuyasha tried to let the idea of her age sink in. It was a hard thing to accept.

"Okay… so just for the record, you mentioned magic?"

"Right," she said, nodding enthusiastically.

"What kinds of magic?"

"There are kinds?"

"You know—" He thought for a moment. "Black…white…blue…green…" he began, rattling off the basic magic types he knew from the numerous RPG's he'd played. "Divine, arcane…"

She shook her head slowly, a blank look on her face. "I've never heard of those before. The only magic I know is magic."

"Okay, don't worry about it." He filed that away in his mind for later use. There were more important questions to worry about. "About the whole feeding thing…" _Her expression is so damn innocent! Gah!_ "You didn't—suck any years of me did you? I'm not going to die a year sooner am I?"

She giggled. "Of course not! It doesn't work like that. A human body contains a certain amount of energy; the exact amount varies person to person. Anyways, a full nights rest fills that amount. I am unable to do that, so I have to get it from… you for example. So long as I don't take all of it, you will be perfectly fine after a nights rest."

"But I slept for two days!"

She stuck out her tongue in embarrassment. "That was my fault. I took a tad too much since I hadn't eaten in a long time." She paused for a moment. "But now that I think about it, it's extremely rare for a human to have enough energy to fill a starving succubus. I'm amazed you're not dead."

"Yeah, well, it won't happen again," he said as he got to his feet. Her eyes followed him as he stood. "Come on, out you go."

"Out? You mean--?"

"Yeah, I'm kicking you out. Listen, I find all this interesting, but there is no way I can do this. You've caused me enough trouble. Not to mention you damn near killed me."

"You can't!" she said leaning forward to grab his leg.

"Yes I can! This is my home and I can do as I please! Now let go!"

"Well I'm not leaving!" she said in a stern voice, releasing his leg.

"You have no choice in the matter," he said positioning himself so he could forcefully move her to the door.

"Sit," she said as she pointed with her finger. An instant later, Inuyasha found himself sitting back on the mattress with no recollection on how he got there.

"What—" He looked around with a dumb look on his face. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a little magic, I don't like to use it on people so please don't force me too," she said with a sad smile. She took a deep breath. "Now then," she said, returning to her normal, composed look. "I'm not leaving, or more specifically, I can't."

"Is it this?" he asked suddenly, holding the necklace out in front of him. She nodded slowly.

"Once it is on—it's complicated. Just know that it more or less binds me to you."

"Then take it off! You said a succubus can take it off! I don't want the damn thing!"

She smiled, "I could, but I doubt you would want me too."

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrow rising. "In that much of a hurry to die?"

"Die?" his voice cracked.

"What you are wearing is a very special necklace. Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless."

"What does it do?"

Tapping her chin, she thought. "How to explain it… Okay, think of it as a container."

"A container; seems harmless enough."

"Right, and it slowly collects energy from whoever is wearing it."

"That—doesn't sound harmless."

"Not to worry, it's completely harmless. It's not the kind of energy that I need."

"So what kind of energy does it collect?"

"Hmm," she hummed as she thought. "Emotional energy? I guess that's as close as I can explain it as."

"That it?"

"That's it. Whenever you have certain feelings the crystal is looking for, it will radiate pink as it absorbs it. When it's full, it will turn red."

"So when it's red?"

"I'll remove it."

"Safely?"

"Perfectly safe. When it's full, the crystal detunes itself from the wearer, allowing for safe removal."

"And when it's absorbing it?"

"You won't notice a thing nor will it have any effect on you. It's completely neutral."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "If you say so…" He still felt a little weary about trusting her. _And why shouldn't I be? Any other normal person would check her into an insane asylum. _Still, he couldn't deny what he felt the other day. Towards the end, it literally felt like she was sucking the life right out of him. A feeling he wasn't too fond of repeating. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again. "Fine, you can stay here."

"Thank you!" she said happily, moving to stand."

"However!" he said in a loud voice, "there will be some rules!"

She slowly returned to her seated position. "Okay," she whispered softly.

"First! Clothing!"

She looked down at her shirt. "I am wearing clothes."

"Appropriate clothing!" He sighed, getting up. After several minutes of rummaging around, he found a clean pair of sweats and another t-shirt for her to wear. "Here," he said handing them to her. He looked down at the clock. _Two in the afternoon… still time to go shopping._ "I will take you shopping for some more clothes here in a bit." She took the clothes and looked at them in disgust. "What?"

She looked up at him. "Won't these make me look like a boy?"

"Just bear with it for now. I promise you can pick your own clothes out soon." Money was tight this month, but if he asks Miroku for some extra money tomorrow… _I'll be fine._

Standing up, Kagome quickly pulled the shirt over her head. Eyes widening, Inuyasha spun around, face burning. "R-rule number two: don't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked innocently behind him.

"Stripping in the middle of the room!"

"You don't like it?" she asked. "I mean, I know they're a little small but—"

"Stop! Just—don't okay?"

"Fine, fine," she said with a sigh. After a minute, she spoke again. "There, finished." Carefully, Inuyasha turned back to face her. With the baggy sweatpants and shirt, she did indeed look slightly boyish. _A very, very beautiful boy…_ he said as he looked her over. "Better?"

He relaxed a little. "Much."

Looking around at the messy room, an idea came to mind. "Rule three: it's your job to clean here."

"Okay," she said. He blinked in surprise.

"You mean you're not going to argue?"

She shook her head. "Why would I? It's not like it's something I've never done before. Back before I was sealed, it was the duty of a woman to clean and cook."

"Ah right…" He frowned. "Wait, you were sealed for?"

"Seven hundred years, give or take a couple decades."

"Uh… right. So how are we talking? More importantly, how are you not freaking out? Things have to be completely different than how they were back then."

She was silent for a moment, studying him. "Not telling."

"Not—fine! Rule four: no secrets from me!"

"But—"

"No! You follow the rules or you can leave!" She stared at him angrily.

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it!"

"Tell me already!"

She sighed. "When you were asleep…" she looked away. "I kinda—took a peek inside your mind."

It took several seconds for it to sink in. "You read my mind?"

"More or less, but it was a completely harmless thing! I swear! I just got basics. Language, culture, customs, things like that!"

He sighed. At this point, he wasn't surprised or even angry. "Fine, but rule five is—"

"Promise! I won't do it again!" she said quickly, finishing what he was going to say.

"Okay." He looked around; trying to figure out what else there was for him. "I can't think of anything else right now, but that doesn't mean I can't add more when things come up."

"Fine, but I have some rules of my own," she said, moving closer. "Or do you think that I'll just follow all your rules without requesting anything myself?" He was about to answer that was exactly what he was thinking, but decided against it upon seeing her expression.

"Fine, but I want to hear them before agreeing to them," he said reluctantly.

"First, no more resistance when it's time for me to eat." _Why am I the only one?_

"Okay."

"Second, you can't tell anyone about me."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Especially not someone like Miroku."

"Don't worry—hey! You said only basic things!"

She smiled slyly at him. "I lied." He growled angrily. "Relax, I only wanted to know more about you."

"So you know everything about me, and I know next to nothing about you."

"Right."

"That's not fair. Not to mention that's breaking the whole secret thing."

"I never said it was." He clenched his fists in anger. Her personality flip-flopped so many times; it was hard to get a read on her. She was innocent one moment and the next a devious, cunning witch. _At the very least, I have to remember that she is definitely dangerous._ "And as for the lying thing," she shrugged, "how will you know one way or the other?" He was angry. There _was_ no way for him to know. Everything she was telling him could be a lie and he wouldn't know either way. _And she knows it too._

Another thought caught his attention. "You're not going to—feed on other guys are you?"

She smiled. "Do you not want me too?"

His mouth worked in silence before he was able to form words. "I-it doesn't matter to me." He turned away and moved towards the kitchen, face red. For whatever reason, he didn't like the idea of her going around with other guys. _It would be completely different if she didn't have the image of my dream girl. She's supposed to be _my_ fantasy, not everyone else's._

Laughing, she quickly chased after him and wrapped her arms around him. His heart rate picked up as he felt the soft mounds of her breasts press into his back. With her breath on his ear, she whispered. "Don't worry; I won't need to as long as you are here."

"I w-wasn't worried."

"Besides," she said releasing him and moving back into the other room, "you taste good."

He looked over his shoulder, not quite sure what to say. He decided on nothing, there wasn't anything _for_ him to say. Instead, he shook his head as a shiver ran down his back.

"You know, I really like you," she said as she fell against his mattress and turned on the TV. "So I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I want you to promise not to have sex with me."

"Eh?!" His face instantly flushed red.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but please," she stared at him, eyes almost begging.

"Like I would even want too!" he said, quickly turning away.

He heard her sigh in relief. "That's good to hear." For a fleeting second, Inuyasha wondered if he would actually be able to keep that promise.

*******************

"Oh my God! Look at this!" Kagome squealed as she held up a mini-skirt. "And this too! And this!"

Inuyasha chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the stares of the other customers. "Kagome," he whispered harshly. "Can you calm down just a little? You're drawing too much attention…"

"Can you believe how many cute clothes they have?! I never dared dream…" She quickly hurried off down another row, her head spinning in all directions. Smiling sheepishly under the gaze of the other shoppers, Inuyasha silently followed her. "I mean, _look_ at this!" she said, holding up another miniskirt. "Before I was sealed, I would have been killed for wearing something like this! Gone are those nasty dresses and god awful rags!"

For however much embarrassment she was causing him, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little happy she was having fun. She was like a child, everything so new, so different. But at the same time, he was weary at his thoughts. Were they really his own? He knew next to nothing about her and she said she was able to use magic. The incident where she commanded him to 'sit' was still fresh in his mind. If she could command him to do things unquestioningly, was she able to put thoughts and feelings into him as well? It was something he would probably never know for certain.

"Hey, can I really get this?" she asked, holding up several different clothing items. He grit his teeth as he looked at them. _This is going to be expensive…_ But that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Can't you pick something a little more.... conservative?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like jeans or something. A shirt that actually came down to the waist would help too."

She looked at him with a blank expression. "Boring," she said turning away to examine more clothes. _Of course she wants flashier clothes… attracts more attention; like she needs anymore._

He followed her around for several more minutes. "How about this?" she asked, turning to hold something else up. Sighing, he reluctantly looked over to examine what she was holding this time. "Think it would look good on me?"

Face burning; he quickly looked away from the bra she was holding. "Just get whatever you want," he answered.

Puffing her lips out, she examined it before giving him a sideways glare. "You're no fun."

The damage to his remaining funds was every bit as bad as he figured it would be. Paying the cashier, he slid the credit card back into his wallet, noticing Kagome eyeing it with interest. As they left the store, she questioned him about it.

"So that's how it works," she said, leaning in closer to him. Unconsciously, he took a step sideways.

"I thought you read my mind."

"I did, but some are fuzzy."

"Huh."

"I told you it was a basic one, just surface thoughts and happy memories." She looked over at him. "Things you remember or like to remember." Holding her hands behind her back, she stepped out a little in front of him. "Things you want to keep secret or don't want to remember, I didn't look at."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You don't trust me?" she asked, turning around to look at him. Reaching out, he quickly pulled her closer to avoid running into someone. He glared at the guy as he made a rude remark and walked on.

"Not really," he said slowly as he looked back at her. Eyes meeting, he stared into her brown eyes. While he would normally have looked away, his eyes wouldn't listen to him. The fact they were standing in the middle of a busy walkway faded quickly, along with the presence of other people moving around them. His thoughts dwindled to nothing more than the look of her reddish-brown eyes as his mind entered a surreal calm. Slowly, he leaned towards her, eyes focusing on a new target: her lips. The urge was overwhelming, his craving consuming him. Closing his eyes, he knew he only had inches left…

His eyes snapped open as he felt a finger press against his lips. A dozen different things rushed into his mind as it returned to its chaotic state. "Okay, that's enough of that," she said with an amused smile.

"Wha—"

"You're going to have to be a lot stronger than that," she said, pulling away from him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked angrily.

"Me? I didn't do anything—much," she said, her smile turning impish.

"You used magic, didn't you?" he growled.

"I couldn't help it," she said looking around at all the people passing her. "Being sealed for so long and coming out in a world with so many great looking guys…" her voice trailed off as she watched one pass. She turned back to Inuyasha with a smile. "I got a little hungry. Shall we eat?"

*******************

"So—you actually meant eat," Inuyasha said, relaxing as he sat across from her.

"Un, what did you think I meant?" she asked just before shoving a handful of fries into her mouth. She made a faint moaning sound as she chewed. Closing her eyes, she only opened them after swallowing. "To think these were once potatoes! Human's have come such a long way!"

Inuyasha watched her shove several more fried into her mouth before starting on his own. "Yeah well don't get too use to it. Those things will make you fat in no time." She shook her head.

"We don't get fat," she said between mouthfuls.

"You serious?" She nodded. "I can't believe it… you have no idea how many women would kill to be like that."

"Really?" Kagome looked around. "It was rare that someone was fat, unlike now." _Ah right, seven hundred years ago. Long before McDonalds._

He sighed, watching her in silence as she devoured the remainder of her fries. When she finished, she quickly moved on to his. He didn't stop her since he didn't have much of an appetite now anyways. "So how is it you are eating human food?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I have mostly the same things as a human inside me." _Mostly?_ "Besides, don't you think it would be suspicious if no one ever saw me eat? This was around the same time where they set people on fire for sneezing just before it started raining."

"I guess you have a point there. It must have been pretty bad back then." From what he read in history books, the Middle Ages weren't the happiest or brightest of times.

Kagome merely shrugged. "It wasn't so bad. If you paid your taxes, kept your head down and went to church, you were pretty much set. I moved around a lot too so there wasn't a lot that affected me." She paused in thought. "Though I did witness some inquisitions, those weren't fun. Then there were the constant witch hunts… Now that I think about it, I was pretty lucky to get sealed."

"Speaking of which, how _did _you get sealed? You say you can use magic, so I doubt it would be an easy task."

Her expression clouded. "I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha wasn't satisfied by the answer, but he didn't press. With her moods as fickle as they were, the last thing he wanted was to see what she was like angry. _Looks like I'll have to figure out how to seal her again on my own._

"I'm finished!" she said, voice cutting into his thoughts. Looking down, he realized that his food was missing.

"Did you just—"

She smiled. "You weren't eating it so…"

"Unlike you, I happen to need it to live."

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "Fine, here," she said as she tapped her finger against his tray. He noticed the red ring form in her eyes as she did this. When he looked back down at his plate, he found another hamburger sitting there. She leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "Well? Eat up already, I want to explore more!"

"How—" He shook his head. He wouldn't begin to understand how she had done that. "Never mind," he said slowly and began eating.

*******************

Getting home had been a daunting challenge for Inuyasha. Kagome was constantly wandering off, following whatever caught her attention. Luckily, she seemed to be content with just looking at things instead of wanting them. It was almost eleven when he managed to get home. He felt exhausted, most likely because of the stress she was causing.

"That was fun!" she said, quickly running into his apartment to sit in front of the TV, leaving him to take off his shoes and close the door. _Doesn't she ever get tired?_

"Keep the volume down," he said as he moved into the room. "I'm going to sleep."

"Already?" she pouted, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'm exhausted and I have school tomorrow," he said as he fell onto his mattress. "Remember to keep your part of the bargain. You have to clean tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Too damn cheerful," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

*******************

It wasn't the alarm that woke him, but rather the smell of something cooking. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. For a second, he wondered if someone moved him into another room. Everything was picked up and put away. For the first time in months, he could see the floor.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Kagome said cheerfully from the kitchen. He was surprised to see her there. She was wearing a white miniskirt and matching halter top she had picked out. The top had a fairly deep v-cut and left a lot of the stomach uncovered. It also appeared to be a size or two smaller than it should have been. "I made you breakfast!" she said as she moved over to the table. Bending over, she placed the plates nearest to him. From his position, it looked as if her chest would spill out from its tight confines. _She's not wearing a bra…_ It annoyed him that she wasn't wearing something he had spent money on, but at the same time, he couldn't help but stare. "Come on!" she said, resting her elbows against the table. "I guarantee the taste!"

Shaking the lustful thoughts from his head, he quickly scooted over to the table, careful to cover the erection he had. _I can't keep forgetting what she is!_ Picking up the fork she had laid out, he looked over what she had fixed. _It _looks_ normal enough._ He wasn't used to breakfast, let alone a Western one. She had made him a cheese omelet, bacon and toast. _I don't remember having these in the kitchen…_ He pushed the thought aside. _Maybe some things aren't worth knowing…_

"Itadakimasu," he whispered. She watched him intently as he slowly cut a piece of the omelet off and ate it. Flavor exploded in his mouth, surprising him. _This is really good!_

"Well?" she asked smugly. "What do you think?"

"It's good!" he said, quickly cutting off another piece. She smiled brightly, propping her head up on her arm as she watched him devour the remainder of what she cooked. After finishing, he sighed, tapping his stomach. _If I ate food like this every day…_ _maybe this whole arrangement won't be so bad after all._

"Was it good?"

"Definitely the best!"

"That's good," she said, moving the plates towards her. He watched as she took them to the kitchen. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV so he could watch the morning news. Kagome returned shortly after, sitting somewhat close to him. After several stories, Inuyasha began to realize that Kagome was staring at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked at her.

"W-what?" When she didn't answer, he shifted away from her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well… I'm a little hungry too," she said with a smile. His eyes widened, realizing what she meant.

"Ah, right…you…" He blushed as his voice trailed off. "Do we—have to do _that_?" She tilted her head with a perplexed look on her face. "W-well, I mean, in the dream, you just kissed me. So…"

"You want to know if I can draw energy out by kissing you?" He nodded, face reddening even more as he avoided her eyes. She frowned, sighing heavily. "I could, but do you honestly want me to?"

_Of course not!_ The memory of what she did Friday was hard to forget. Even if it was his first time having one, something told him he wouldn't feel something like that with anyone else. But at the same time, he remembered the pleasure giving away to fear and the two days he lost due to it.

When he didn't answer, she looked away. "I said I was sorry for what I did last time," she said softly before crawling over to him. Her face dominated his vision as her soft lips pressed against his. The tension in his body quickly melted away as they kissed. _This isn't so bad…_ he thought as they broke for a quick breath. He had made out once before, and this wasn't any different than that had been. He actually enjoyed it, offering more resistance to her lips as he pressed against them. With heated gasps between kisses, he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

It was a weird feeling having his energy drained. It wasn't painful at all, quite the opposite in fact. His skin tingled as his strength left him. Their kissing became more passionate. She was making small, sexy noises as they attacked each other's lips. The tingling continuously increased, gradually shifting from the pleasurable pricks of skin to painful ones, like when blood came flowing back into a limb that had fallen asleep.

_What am I doing again?_ Who was talking inside his head? It seemed distant, foreign. _Don't forget! Don't forget what she is!_ The voice was small now, easily consumed in the lust that was surging from him. He could see a dull pink light radiating from his chest. Reaching out, his hands pressed against her breasts. Running across the soft mounds, he slowly pushed up on the material covering them—

Eyes widening, she pushed him away forcefully, his head slamming painfully against the wall. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head as the tingling disappeared. He blinked at Kagome in confusion. She was breathing heavily, much more-so than he was. Her face was flushed and her eyes avoided his. Grunting, he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Never again," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never again—not like that." Her eyes met his, the red fading from them. "I can't feed off you like that."

He rubbed his throbbing head. "I didn't think it was so bad." He flexed his arms, looking to each one. "Besides that, I feel great!"

"Don't you see what almost happened!?" she shouted, standing up. He backed away from her. This was the first time he had seen her so furious. Red was beginning to consume the brown in her eyes as she towered above him. "You promised me!" she yelled before running from the apartment, leaving Inuyasha sitting there in bewilderment.

*******************

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what she was so worked up about. He replayed the events of the morning over and over, combing them for information. _One moment, we were kissing…_ He tried to focus on what happened after, but failed. It felt like it was _right there_, teasing him by lying just out of reach. Scratching his head, he gave up. The only thing he could remember after that was hitting his head and her storming out.

"Where were you?" Miroku asked as he sat atop his desk.

"Sick," he said with a sigh. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth._ The funny part was, Miroku was more likely to believe the succubus story than about any sickness.

"Hmm, not like you to get sick," he said with an air of suspicion.

"I know," Inuyasha said with a glare. "Probably caught something evil at that damn shop you took me to."

"Well, I _was_ going to give you the homework assignments…"

Inuyasha growled. "Give them to me."

"Touchy today aren't we?" Miroku said with a smile, pulling a notebook from his bag. "Here we are; extra copies of the homework, perfectly forged and awaiting your submittal." He breathed onto his fist before rubbing it against his chest, chin up. "No need to thank me."

Inuyasha grinned. "I wasn't planning too." Before his friend could say anything, the bell rang and the teacher entered the class. Miroku quickly scurried over to his own desk along with everyone else. Bowing, Inuyasha looked over the notebook Miroku had given him. Long ago, the two had trained themselves to perfectly match each other's handwriting. Since then, it had only improved until the near perfection they enjoyed today. _It even _sounds_ like I wrote these,_ Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"Class, before we begin, I have an announcement to make," the teacher said, holding the attendance sheet against her chest as she spoke. Slowly, the class took their seats. "Today we have a transfer student who will be joining out class. Everyone please welcome," she looked down at her sheet, "Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha felt his blood chill as he watched a familiar girl walk up to the teacher. Facing the class, she bowed timidity.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Inuyasha was in shock as a murmur ran through the class. The boys were overjoyed by the entrance of the beauty, the girls whispered in envy. _What is _she_ doing here?_ _How did she get the uniform? _When_ did she get the uniform?_

Looking down at the sheet, the teacher spoke over the whispers. "Now, it says here you came from—Italy is it?"

"That's right," Kagome said lightly.

"Anything else you want to say?"

She bashfully looked towards the floor. "I—um—well—" Her cheeks reddened slightly.

"That's fine, you don't have to say anything," the teacher said with a smile. Looking out over the class, she locked eyes with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

"Yes!" he said sharply, standing up.

"Kagome, you can take the empty seat next to Inuyasha." Half the class turned to shoot death glares at him.

"R-right," he said, quickly sitting down to avoid the looks of envy from the other boys. _I didn't even realize the seat next to me was empty…_ he thought as he risked a look to his left. As he rested his head on the desk, a green skirt moved before him. Looking up, he found Kagome standing there, smiling timidly. She bowed slightly before moving to her chair. _You can act as timid and bashful as you want, but I know what you're like…_ he thought as his eyes narrowed at her. Her skirt was several inches too short and her white blouse was unbuttoned a few more than other girls. Yet the teacher never said anything about it. In fact, the teacher went right on with the daily routine of roll call.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he mouthed, not daring even to whisper. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before responding.

"_What do you mean? I'm here to learn,"_ she mouthed back. She had to repeat it several times before Inuyasha understood.

"_Learn? Don't give me that bullshit!"_

She gave him a quick glare. _"I won't interfere with your life here—"_ She stopped when she realized Inuyasha was having a hard time reading lips. Rolling her eyes, she ripped out a notebook paper and quickly scribbled something down. Cautiously, she passed it over to him. Opening it, he quickly read what she wrote. _'I didn't know you were in this class. We can talk about this when we get home.'_ He was about to crumple up the paper when he noticed she had written something else. _'Remember, we don't know each other, so don't act like it.'_

Looking over at her, she winked at him. Crumpling up the paper in his hand, Inuyasha felt frustration boiling up within him. _She's impossible to deal with! First happy, then mad, then happy again! _

"_Do whatever,"_ he mouthed at her before looking away.Depression took the place of anger as he began to realize his situation. _As if being around her at home wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with her at school too…_ The thought exhausted him.

*******************

"Isn't the transfer student hot?" Miroku whispered, risking a glance over at Kagome. "You're so lucky you get to sit next to such a rare flower!"

"Not really," Inuyasha said, looking over at the group of girls who had gathered around the desk next to him. For a second, he was briefly reminded of a insect hive with the worker bees clustered around the queen. It was a wonder Kagome could even speak at all considering how many questions the girls asked her at once.

"Come on, just because a girl like her wouldn't give us the time of day doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly in a sigh. "I would like nothing more than to—"

"Please don't finish that," Inuyasha said interrupting. He hated how he could only focus on one thing at a time. Listening to both Miroku and trying to listen in on what Kagome was saying was impossible. Her innocent, bashful act was pissing him off. _How can you all be so dumb? She's fooling all of you!_

"Oh, I know these types of girls well. They act all innocent, but once you get them alone…" Miroku shook his head. "They turn into a completely different person. Like, some kind of freaky…sex-fiend." Inuyasha slowly looked up at Miroku as his friend twisted his hands together in attempt to show just what exactly a sex-fiend looked like. _You have no idea…_

Inuyasha shifted impatiently, glancing over at the clock. Lunch would be over in thirty minutes. After that, there were still afternoon classes, and then he had to get home… _Too long!_ Patience snapping, he stood up quickly. Turning, he faced the group of girls beside him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, looking at Kagome. The room became silent as all eyes turned to him. He got hostile glares from the girls surrounding her.

"What do _you_ want?" one of the girls asked, placing her hands on her hips. He ignored her, keeping his eyes on Kagome. Several of the other girls echoed similar statements. _And so the worker bees sacrifice themselves for the queen…_

After an agonizing couple seconds, Kagome nodded slightly, blushing. _What the hell!?_

"You don't have to go!" another of the girls said, focusing back on Kagome.

"Yeah, he may look good but guys like him—"

"It's okay," she said softly, silencing them with a smile. "I don't think this will take long," she said standing; the group of girls surrounding her split apart and allowed her to pass through them.

"Holy shit dude… you've got some balls going for the kill now. Good luck man! Good luck! Remember! Sex-fiend!" Miroku whispered, slapping him on the back. Shooting his friend a look, Inuyasha quickly maneuvered his way out of the class, Kagome following silently behind him. Hostile glares from the boys followed him.

Out of the class, he led her in silence, climbing the stairs to the roof. Once outside, he looked around to ensure they were alone before closing the door.

"You know, things are going to get bad for you doing this," Kagome said, pulling her wind-blown hair back behind her ear.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he yelled, clenching his fists.

"I told you, I'm here to learn."

"No! I don't believe that for a second!" She looked angry.

"Why?"

"W-why? You're over a hundred years old! What could they possibly teach you?!" She stepped towards him in anger, causing him to step back.

"I've been locked up for over seven hundred years, how could I _not_ need school?"

He was taken off guard by her point, but he quickly countered. "You read my mind didn't you? That's how you can speak Japanese even if you're from—Italy," he said in a mocking tone.

"I _am_ from Italy," she said. "Or at least, where Italy is now."

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"Are you suggesting you want me to read your mind every day?"

"What? When did I say I wanted that?"

"Well, you are still in school aren't you? How am I supposed to collect more information than you have to offer? How am I supposed to go to college and get a degree?" She stepped closer to him again. "I may be a hundred and twenty-eight, but I still look seventeen. Don't most seventeen year olds go to school?"

"Well yeah but—"

"And what else do I have to do? Stay at your apartment forever? Am I just exchanging one prison for another?"

"No but—"

"This is my life too Inuyasha and life now is radically different than it was seven centuries ago. Knowledge is added at an unheard of rate. You may not think it's important, but what do you care? A hundred years from now, you'll be dead." The realization hit him hard. _She's all alone…_ _Seven hundred years is a long time. _Even if some of her family survived, would she ever be able to find them? The world was an awfully large place.

Seeing her point had been made, she walked past him. Turning, he quickly grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry," he said, not meeting her eyes. "It's just… so much has happened that I—"

She sighed. "You don't need to apologize. I understand why you are upset. That's why I was going to try my best to avoid you at school so you could have some space."

"Was?"

She looked around. "I may not be from this time, but when a guy pulls a girl to the rooftop saying they need to talk… Of course, this is based off what you think this situation means." She met his eyes as understanding set it. Closing his eyes, he cursed as he smacked his forehead with an open palm. "I told you things are going to get more difficult for you."

"So stupid," he said, squatting down, covering his head with his arms. A gust of wind blew, catching her skirt. Quickly, Inuyasha stood up. "You're not wearing—" She smiled.

"Did that cheer you up?"

"Not particularly," he said, looking away to hide his blush as her smiled widened.

"Very well," she said happily.

"Huh?"

"I'll go out with you," she said, looking up at the sky. Inuyasha stared at her for a long time.

"_Huh?_" he repeated dumbly.

"It works for both of us that way, doesn't it?"

"Wait-wait-wait, what are you saying?"

She gave him one of her cute head tilts. "We should go out, at least in name. I mean, we already live together and do _that_," she said teasingly, obviously enjoying his flustered state.

"Absolutely not!"

"Hmm?" she smiled. "So you're going to be okay being rejected?"

"Rejected? Me? I wasn't rejected! I never _asked!_" Her smile turned devious.

"I mean, if that's how you want it to be." Turning, she swaggered towards the door, shrugging. Either way works for me." He glared at her retreating form. "Ah~ I wonder how many boyfriends I can make?" she said in a sing-song voice to herself, loud enough so he was sure to hear. "I can't believe guys like timid girls these days."

"Wait!" he yelled, holding his hand out towards her as she reached the door. Turning, she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

_I'm doing this for them…I'm doing this for them…_ he chanted to himself. _Who am I kidding?_ He looked over at her, standing straight. She continued to smile brightly at him, waiting for him. How could he resist? She was literally the girl from his dreams. Her features picked directly from his deepest desires._ How could I not be attracted to her?_ Hands at his side, he bowed deeply.

"Please go out with me." He continued to bow, not daring to look up. It was agonizing, like he could physically feel the seconds ticking past. He heard the door open and close. Looking up, Kagome was gone. He took a deep breath, looking up at the blue sky. _It's not fair._

*******************

The large wooden doors opened slowly. Quick footsteps echoed throughout the massive room as someone entered. A cascade of multicolored sunlight fell from the heavens, giving the room the appearance of dancing colors.

"Father Onigumo, you requested my presence?"

"Ah, Sango, thank you for coming," Naraku said, turning around slowly to face the kneeling woman dressed in ornate black and white robes. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, gesturing with his hands at the lights that seemed to hover around him.

"Of course," she answered quickly, head not rising.

"Come now, stand, you passed your trials! Be proud! We are equals now!"

"I'm afraid that I can never consider myself worthy to be an equal of you Father Onigumo."

"Nonsense," he said, crouching down before her. Reaching out, he gently pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes automatically looked away. Still, he continued to rise, hand under her chin, forcing her to stand as well. "Your skills and talent are far greater than mine, a fine addition to the Silver Cross." He smiled. "Your parents would be proud."

"T-thank you Father," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

He turned away, moving farther into the glowing lights. "I know you have just returned to Vatican City, but I have a task for you." He looked over his shoulder. "This will be your first official task as a Sister of the Silver Cross." He paused, stepping forward again as he clasped his hands together. "Yet I hesitate. This mission, the Church—no—the very world may very well be at stake. Knowing this, will you still continue?"

"I have pledged my life and body for the Church and the protection of His word." She continued in a less confident voice. "But something so important… should it not be entrusted to a more experienced Brother?"

"No, you are His chosen agent for this task," he said as he lifted his arms up. "The timing is too perfect for it to be anything else. I cannot help but feel that our Lord has guided you to this very spot for this very reason."

Eyes widening, she quickly bowed her head. "If it is His will."

Naraku smiled, once more clasping his hands together. "You will go to Japan."

"Japan?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, the Seer's have begun whispering disturbing things." Sango pressed her lips together in concern. He turned to face her. "Whispers of demons."

"Demons Father?" She looked to the ground in confusion. "But we have had peace with them for hundreds of years now—" He held up his hand to silence her.

"Not just any demon, I am talking about the Succubi."

She hesitated. "I still don't understand Father. I was under the impression the Succubi were no longer a threat. Their numbers have continuously dwindled for the past six hundred years."

"Yes, I was under that impression as well. Our ancestors won the war against them many centuries ago." He shook his head sadly. "Their hatred towards us has only increased since then despite our most sincere efforts to help."

"We cannot save those who do not wish it."

"A sad truth," Naraku agreed.

"What is it you wish of me Father?"

"I want you to find a necklace."

"A necklace Father? But what of the succubi?"

He smiled. "This necklace is of great concern to the Succubi. Finding it will not be easy—or safe."

"But why Japan? Why me?"

"Japan has the highest known population of succubi. During the Holy Purge, many demons fled east, hoping to find sanctuary among the ignorant barbarians. It is only reasonable the necklace will be there." Moving to her, Naraku placed his hands on her shoulders. "This will not be an easy task. Being a woman, you are immune to succubi magic, but they are sharp, devious creatures and will surely find ways to oppose you." His hands traveled down to where her hands were, taking them in his. "I fear taking this task will defile these pure hands."

She pulled her hands away, expression hardening. "Nothing about my body is pure anymore Father. You know that."

He nodded sadly. "I know what the trials ask."

"Then you also know what my answer is."

"It will not be just demon blood that will be spilt," he warned.

"Do not worry Father. I will complete the task given to me. No matter what."

Naraku smiled, running the back of his hand across her cheek. "You remind me so much of your mother…" He placed his arm on her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. "Come Sister, I shall tell you more about your task…"

*******************

**And now there are bad guys! Sorta… **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for everyone who left reviews. I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story rated for a mature audience.**

*******************

"You know, I wonder…" Inuyasha paused from his writing, looking up from the notebook to glance at Miroku.

"Huh?" he asked when his friend didn't continue.

"You and Kagome."

"What about it?"

"Well, you two are going out now right?"

"That's right," Inuyasha answered automatically. It had been two days since the 'legendary day' where he, a formerly invisible man, managed to 'get' the best looking girl in school. In an instant, he was in the high school limelight, the envy of the male students. _Everyone_ seemed to know him. For the first time, he was actually happy with Miroku's ability to chase people away. "Why?"

"I was just making sure because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it." Miroku counted off his fingers as he continued. "First, you barely talk to her. Two, you have near zero interaction with her. Three, you've made no weekend plans, four, you don't seem to worry about her rising force of groupies."

"Groupies?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or fan club, whatever. You know; the horde of people that follow her around?"

"So she has a lot of friends."

"A lot of _male_ friends. Not to mention several girls in the female group are rumored to swing the other way…" For a fleeting second, Inuyasha wondered if succubi could feed off of women. He quickly pushed away the thoughts before his brain tried forming images.

"I still don't know what you're getting at," Inuyasha said as he set his pen down.

"What I'm getting at is the simple fact you are going to lose her to someone else. She's a hot commodity and if you don't work to keep her…" He trailed off, letting the warning of impending doom hover silently between them. _Come to think of it, we really haven't done much to sell the whole relationship thing… Is it because neither of us has any experience with it or is it simply because she's not interested in it?_ It would make sense that she didn't have any relationship experience, especially in today's setting. _She got her knowledge from me and I sure don't have anything to go off of._ As for not being interested, that was the more probable answer. She was a succubus after all; by their very nature, he doubted they cared much for relationships. The only reason she had suggested it in the first place was because it would have been bothersome for her with all the guys asking her out. Hell, the only reason why she stuck around him was because of the necklace. _Not that it seemed to help…_ he thought as he glanced over at the large group around her.

Standing, he looked at Miroku. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" He eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"Care for a third lunch partner?"

Eyes lighting up, Miroku nodded enthusiastically. "A beautiful lunch partner like that would make even the blandest food worth eating." Turning to face the large group, Inuyasha took a deep breath, gathering his courage. Slowly, he began to walk towards them.

Pushing his way through the outer group, he finally caught sight of Kagome. "Hey," he said, suddenly unable to think of anything to say.

"Hey," she repeated shyly, blushing slightly as she looked down at the floor.

"What do you want?" a guy asked, obvious hostility in his voice.

Ignoring him, Inuyasha kept his attention on Kagome. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"Why would she possibly want that?" a girl asked snobbishly, giving Miroku a look of disgust. "Especially with _him_."

"Why don't you go back to your _own_ class?" Inuyasha said heatedly, glaring at the girl. She looked surprised he said something. Looking back at Kagome, he smiled. "Well? How about it?"

Slowly, she nodded. Standing, she looked around. "Sorry everyone, but I'm going to eat with them today." There were several voices of protest, but they didn't follow her as she trailed behind Inuyasha. "Thank you so much," she muttered under her breath as they walked. He nodded as he pulled out a seat for her to sit on.

"Here we are. Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, Kagome."

"Pleasure," Miroku said with a giant smile. Kagome merely nodded and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Miroku leaned towards her, eyes narrowing as he studied her. Getting close up to her face, she reddened as her eyes moved around nervously. How she was able to blush so naturally was still a mystery. "Hmm… yep," he said nodding to himself in confirmation, moving away to a more comfortable distance. "Definitely look better up close."

"T-thank you."

"So tell me, what do you think of spirits?"

"Eh?"

"Come on Miroku, not now," Inuyasha said with a groan.

"Spirits, you know ghosts and whatnot. What do you think?"

"What I think? Like if I believe in them?"

"Yeah!" She nodded her head. "Seriously?" She nodded again. "Well what about vampires?"

"Yeah…"

"Witches?"

"I'm sure—"

"How about ghouls?"

"Not really—"

"Demons?" Inuyasha detected a noticeable pause before she answered.

"Yes."

"Oooh, what about werewolves?"

"No." That answer surprised him. He could only assume she was answering the questions based on first-hand knowledge. With things like witches, vampires and demons running around, Inuyasha was sure werewolves would exist.

Miroku nodded sagely, crossing his arms. "You pass."

Kagome smiled nervously. "I'm glad…"

Turning to Inuyasha, he laid his hands on his shoulders. "Never, _ever_ let a wonderful woman like her get away, understand?"

"Y-yeah…" Inuyasha answered nervously.

"If you ever get fed up with this guy, you just let me know."

She nodded. "You'll be the first to know." Inuyasha shifted nervously, eyeing Kagome's smile restlessly. _She looks too serious. _The thought of her feeding off his best friend made him queasy.

"So you into supernatural stuff?" he heard Miroku say, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh then you'll love this…" Miroku said, reaching for his bag. Inuyasha groaned, knowing what he was going for.

"You're not seriously going to get _that_ out are you?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. "I mean, why do you even carry that damn thing around? It weighs a ton and you can't even read it."

"It's still bad ass!" Miroku said, pulling the thick black tome from his bag. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes flash with recognition as Miroku set it on the desk between them. "This is my baby," he said, running a loving hand over the cover. "Check it out," he said, opening it. Leaning forward, Kagome's eyes darted from side to side as she examined the text.

"This looks old."

"You better believe it! This thing has to be centuries old at the least! The fact that it's in such good shape is a miracle in itself." He chuckled. "The fact that I paid as little as I did was another." Turning through several pages, Miroku was careful not to damage the delicate pages. "I don't know what all this stuff says, but I'm pretty sure it's like a monster guide. All the stuff that people say don't exist, the people who made this book went out and found them."

"T-this is amazing…" Kagome said, her voice low in awe.

"Yeah, I've been working to translate some of it. You know; just bits and pieces. It's hard and slow since it's written in Latin, but I've made some progress." Flipping to the front, he pointed at the small paragraph in the center of the page. "This more or less says it's a reference manual for some group named 'Gathering of the Heavenly Cross.'"

"Order of the Silver Cross," she corrected, eyes widening as she leaned closer to the paragraph. _Is she actually reading it?_ Inuyasha wondered, watching as her eyes darted back and forth. _I guess it makes sense that she can. It was a lot more common back then than it is now._

Miroku's eyes widened, looking from the paragraph to her. "You can read this?"

She blinked, suddenly realizing that she was breaking cover. Smiling, she blushed. "A-a little. I use to study Latin back in Italy." She licked her lips, shifting in place. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, some little shop tucked away downtown. It has a _ton_ of awesome stuff there. It's where you got your necklace too right?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded, resisting the urge to touch the dull crystal that rested against his chest. There was something special about the book; he could tell that by the way Kagome was looking at it. It was as if she was surprised to be looking at it. It looked as though she was about to ask more when the bell rang, ending lunch.

"Always at the best part," Miroku said, carefully closing the book. "I'll have to show you more later. Between the two of us, we might be able to translate more of it."

"I look forward to it," Kagome said, smiling as she stood. Turning to Inuyasha, she bowed slightly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"A-ah, no problem."

"Miroku, it was great finally meeting you," she said, bowing to him as well.

"Likewise," he said, bowing in return. Giving Inuyasha one last glance, she turned away and headed back to her desk.

"I so want her." Inuyasha blinked in surprise, looking at Miroku. "I know you have dibs, but _god damn!_ You have no idea how lucky you are." Inuyasha almost laughed. _Yeah. Lucky me…_

*******************

Gasping for breath, Inuyasha slowed to a stop before jogging the several steps off the track. He shook his head in disgust as he clenched his fists. Something wasn't right. He felt like he was running twice the distance he was used to going with three times the effort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Susan walking towards him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, offering him a towel. "Your times this week are slower than normal." Glancing down at her clipboard, she continued. "It's not enough to get too concerned, but I was expecting to see a little more consistency with last week's numbers."

"Sorry," he gasped, shaking his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She looked at him suspiciously before smiling, holding the clipboard against her chest. "So I've heard you've got a girlfriend." He was shocked, face reddening. "What, you think I wouldn't keep tabs on what my best runner was up to?" _No, not really._

"We started going out a couple days ago."

"That's great to hear! I'm happy for you."

"T-thanks."

She nodded. "So I guess I'll let you off the hook this week, but next week," she pointed her finger menacingly at his chest. "I'm going to crack down and we're going to get some work done. So enjoy yourself now and let your girlfriend know that starting next week—"

"I'm going to be busy practicing, I will." She smiled.

"Good." She took a deep breath. "Ah, that also reminds me, we won't be having practice on Friday."

"Huh? Why not?"

"My husband and I are going back to the States for the weekend. His sister's finally getting married."

"I see."

"Hey now, don't look so down! It's only one practice. Besides, you can use that day to go out with your girlfriend."

"R-right."

Glancing down at her watch, she nodded to herself. "Well, looks like our time is up today. Try not to tire yourself out too much before tomorrow."

Nodding, he placed the towel around his neck. "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Turning, she headed towards the other members. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha headed towards the school building. At the fence, he was surprised to find Kagome waiting for him.

"I thought you went home," he said as he passed her. She wasted no time falling in step beside him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay…" Inuyasha had a haunting feeling he already knew what the subject was. She had been acting funny ever since she saw Miroku's book.

"That book your friend has."

"I figured it would be about that."

"Where did he get it?"

Sighing, he glanced over at her. "From that shop. What, you think he lied to you or something?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand. That isn't the kind of book you find lying around in some ancient bookstore! That's an Order of the Silver Cross reference book! They aren't the sort of things they leave lying around."

"I've never heard of them."

"It's a secret organization within the Church created by Pope Clement IV. Its purpose was to combat the growing population of werewolves in Western Europe. They answer to no one but a select few and the Pope."

"So werewolves exist?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Last I heard there were only a dozen or so left. They more than likely went extinct while I was sealed."

"Wow, so this Order of the Silver Cross is pretty tough?"

"You have no idea. If you weren't human, you didn't want to meet one of these people."

Inuyasha frowned. "I thought you said they were formed to hunt werewolves."

"Yes, but after a decade, they were more or less wiped out. There was hope that they would be disbanded…"

"But they weren't," he finished for her. She shook her head.

"No. They became 'protectors' of sorts. If you weren't human, you were a fair target." She thought for a moment. "Or if you didn't believe in the Church. Or even if they didn't like you."

"Sounds terrible."

"It's infinitely worse than that, but you get the point. No one messed with them." She took a deep breath. "There were a lot more of us back then…"

"Huh?"

"Demons I mean. Creatures that weren't human. Given the explosion of human population, I was expecting to see at least _some_ nonhumans in disguise moving around."

"You haven't seen any?" She shook her head.

"I've seen some, but not nearly as many as there should be."

"Maybe they don't like it here." Kagome bit her lip, concern in her face.

"Seven hundred years is a long time."

"So what's the problem with the book?"

"I'm worried about how your friend acquired it."

"Like we said, at the store—"

"I know, but how did _they_ get it?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You would have to ask her yourself." He found himself in front of the men's locker room. Pressing the door open, he started to back into it only to realize Kagome had the intention to follow him. Stopping, he held out his hand, shaking his head. "This is the guy's locker room."

"So? There's no one else in there." Frowning, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder quickly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can't sense anyone inside," she said in annoyance.

"Well _I'm_ in here. Besides, someone might come in later."

"Why are you so resistant to me coming in?"

"Why are you pushing so much to follow me inside?" he countered.

"I still have things to say."

"Well wait until _after_ I'm finished changing." She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything—"

"I'll only be a second!" he interrupted, quickly sliding inside and closing the door behind him. Rolling his eyes, he moved towards the locker. _No shame at all…_

*******************

Standing in front of the ATM, Inuyasha gave a silent prayer as he inserted his card. Typing in his password, his fear was soon realized by the dismally small number displayed on the small screen. "Shit," he muttered, feeling the remainder of his strength leave him. _I can't keep borrowing from Miroku and I still have two weeks until I get paid again._ He wasn't sure he would be able to handle a job on top of school, but at this rate, he was going to have to. _I'm sure as hell not asking _him.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Kagome asked from the side. She had been talking nonstop since they left school, but he had more or less stopped listening. He was taking her to where he had gotten the necklace, yet she still continued to try to pry every and all information from him. There were more important things for him to worry about than an ancient book made by a secret organization that lived more than seven centuries ago.

"Not now," he groaned, waving her off.

"Not now? Inuyasha, this is important!"

"Don't tell me what's important!" he snapped, glaring at her. "You have no idea what's important! I am almost completely out of money! I still need food, rent—" He sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. "Ever since you got here…"

"Oh, so you're saying _I'm_ the reason you're broke?" she asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you sure as hell aren't helping! Ever since you've come into my life—" Stopping, he simply shook his head.

"What?" she asked, looking at him to continue. When he didn't continue right away, she placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, what is it?"

"I've been more than accommodating to you and your—special—needs over the past several days. Shouldn't I get something out of this too? Relationships have to go both ways to work"

"Oh? Like what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms. He didn't say anything right away. He knew he should be getting _something_ from all this, but didn't know _what_.

"I don't know," he finally answered, his voice softer. "I just know it should be _something._"

She was silent for several seconds as she thought, staring at him. "Okay, you said you needed money right?"

"Money would be helpful, yes." He shifted in place, curious as to what she had planned.

"Easy enough to fix," she said, moving closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she gently placed a hand on the ATM. With a flare of red appearing in her eyes, the machine instantly began spitting out bills. "Wait! What are you doing?" he cried in horror as he looked around in a panic as he slammed his hands against the bill dispenser as it spat bill after bill at him.

"You wanted money didn't you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Idiot! We're on camera!" he said in a panic as he glanced at the black ball hovering overtop them.

"That's not a problem either," she said waving her hand at the camera. "There, I erased it," she chimed happily. Inuyasha looked at her in horror as the machine finally stopped shooting bills at him. Glancing down, he stared at the huge wad of bills beneath his hand before quickly looking away. _Oh God, I'm screwed. If an officer walks by now…_

"We can't take this! This isn't our money!"

"It is now. Hurry up and take it already. The faster you stop complaining about money, the faster we can focus on the _real_ problem."

"God damn it! Do you not understand the situation?" he shouted, standing up. Several bills tumbled from his grip and fluttered to the ground. "Put them back! Put them back now!"

"But you needed—"

"_Now!_" She glared at him. For several seconds, there was a tense atmosphere as they locked eyes.

"Fine," she said in a firm voice, not taking her eyes from his. With a wave of her hands, the bills vanished. _I can't get use to that…_ "_There_. Happy now?"

"Not really."

"First you need money, then I give you money, then you complain once you get it. Just make up your mind already!"

"I will _not_ accept stolen money. You need to learn that you can't go around using magic to get what you want."

"Why not?"

"Why not—?" He looked flustered. "Because it's _wrong!_"

She frowned. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

He sighed, shaking his head. Quickly exiting the ATM, he grabbed his card and shoved it back into his wallet. "Forget it, let's go." They walked in silence for several minutes before she broke the silence.

"Are you mad?"

"Honestly? A little."

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get so worked up over something little like that."

"Little? _Little?_ That wasn't little Kagome!" He took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing in an even voice. "You can't rely on magic. I know it's easier to do things that way… but you have to understand that using it has effects on the people around you. Taking money from the machine seems harmless enough, but just think of all the people at the bank and what they would have to do when the money turns up missing. Or the fact that the money is probably insured by the government so it is really costing the people of this country money."

"Sorry," she said looking away. He felt something tug on his heart as he watched her pout. _Damn it, I can never stay mad at her._

"J-just don't do it again, okay?" She was silent for a moment before nodding. He felt his shoulders relax. "Good."

"So if we can't get money that way, how are we supposed to get it?"

"Well…" He scratched his chin. "By working I guess."

"I can do that!" she said excitedly. Inuyasha immediately felt uncomfortable with the idea of her working. In fact, the idea of her leaving his sight for any length of time caused his stomach to coil in fright. _Who knows how much trouble she would get into by herself?_

"No way."

"What? Why not? Didn't you just say I needed to do more?"

"Well yeah but—"

"You don't trust me," she quickly finished.

"I never said that."

"No, you didn't need to," she said, looking away angrily. Inuyasha worked his mouth in silence before finally closing it. Taking a deep breath, he found his voice.

"I just don't think—"

"I've been on my own before Inuyasha. I don't need you to hold my hand."

"Yeah but things are different now!" It was true, but that wasn't the real reason he didn't want her working. He felt that without him keeping an eye on her and keeping her close, she would slip away. Their only connection was the necklace. She didn't need _him_, any guy would do just fine and many of them would be more than glad to do it.

Without warning, she kissed him, forcing her lips against his. For a second, he stood there stunned as her tongue brushed against his lips. As his mind caught up to the situation, he quickly pushed her away. "Wha—"

Staring at him, she licked her lips. "So that's what you're worried about." Blinking, he let that sink in.

"Ah! You read my mind!" he shouted, enraged at not only being taken advantage of, but the invasion of his most personal privacy.

"I'm not going to do that," she said, ignoring his outburst. "I told you before, I won't feed off anyone else so long as I have you."

Inuyasha sighed, "I wish I could believe that." She looked angry, almost offended.

"So you don't trust your own girlfriend?" Surprised, he gaped at her. "What? You asked me."

"Y-yeah, but you never said anything so I—I just thought it was in name only."

"Yes, at first I was planning it to be that way." She smiled. "But you really want me to be one."

Inuyasha felt hope and happiness surge through him as he froze in place, causing her to walk several steps in front of him. Turning around, she watched him curiously. _I—I can't believe it! _All his problems seemed insignificant now._ She is actually my girlfriend! _He smiled, staring at her.

"What?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her voice. "Geez, you don't have to stare like that."

"Sorry, I just—I wasn't expecting something like this."

"Happy?" she asked with a smile. He returned it.

"Very."

"Well that's good. Come on, let's keep walking." He nodded, quickly moving to her side. As they walked, he wondered if he should hold her hand. _No… it's still a little awkward right now…_

"So…"

"Hmm?"

He licked his lips nervously. "We are really dating… right?"

"Un," she said with a nod. "Why? What's up?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, it's nothing." She eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Grabbing his arm, she pulled herself closer to him. He felt his heart flutter at the feel of her body against his. Everything bad that had happened seemed like a million years ago. Yet he felt slightly guilty about his current situation. What he hadn't been brave enough to form into words was the question that was burning within him. _When will we go the next step? _He had promised her that he wouldn't have sex with her, but that hadn't stopped him from thinking about it. It was impossible with such a beautiful woman at arm's length. _Now that we are dating…_ Of course, he wouldn't push it right away. This was his first relationship and he wanted as normal of one as he could get. Sex was nothing to her, but to him… _Now that I have someone to care about, I want the first time to be special._

He was content. For now.

*******************

"So this is it?" Kagome asked, looking at the shop curiously. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, Miroku found this place by sheer accident." Kagome eyed it suspiciously, her eyes naturally adapting to 'see' the protective barriers around it. _It was no accident. Whoever sold the book wanted him to find it._ Glancing over at Inuyasha, she smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" he asked happily.

"Stay outside." She immediately saw worry spread across his face. She smiled, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, I'm not in any danger. Trust me, okay?" It took him a second, but he finally nodded, smiling.

"Okay, I'll wait here then."

"Thank you," she said, releasing his arm. "I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded. Walking towards the entrance, she took a deep breath, crossing the protective barrier. Her skin tingled as she passed through the energy field. _This is quite powerful._ It made her wonder if she could even break through it had she been an unwanted visitor.

Finally passed the field, she opened the door and slowly stepped inside. A warm, familiar scent welcomed her as the door closed behind her. Looking around, she was surprised to find several powerful artifacts lying around. It reminded her of life before she was sealed.

"Welcome," a familiar voice said as a woman entered the room. For a second, Kagome was shocked before her blood boiled as she locked eyes with the older woman. She was older looking than she remembered, but there was no mistaking her for someone else. "K-Kagome?! Oh my! Kagome! That really is you!" she said, moving quickly towards her.

Kagome smiled coldly, not moving. "I'm surprised you recognize me."

"What kind of mother doesn't recognize her own daughter?" she said as she wrapped her arms around her. _She's so much taller than me now, among other things…_ It pissed her off.

"I don't know, the same mother who seals their daughter for seven centuries?" she replied, not returning the hug. Backing away, her mother looked disappointed.

"I did it for your own good."

"My own good?! Do you know how _painful_ it was?! No, of course you don't!"

"Kagome I—"

"Seven hundred years mother! You can't even _begin_ to fathom what that felt like!" Her mothers' face hardened.

"I only meant for it to be a year—two at most."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"You needed to be punished for your actions! As your mother, it is my responsibility!"

"_Punished?_ How could I _ever_ warrant such an extreme punishment?"

"You betrayed your Sisters. You betrayed me."

"Because I stopped having sex?" she asked with a look of disgust. "It was a personal decision made by me. I didn't need your permission or theirs. I still don't. I acted in self defense."

"If you wanted to protest against what I did—"

"What part should I protest mother, he part where you slept with the man I loved or the part where you killed him?"

"I didn't know he was so physically weak," she said softly. "I had no idea he didn't have the strength to survive the feeding process." She looked down at her daughter, collecting herself. "But what you did was inexcusable as well. Throwing a tantrum because one human died? Three Sisters died because of your actions! You had to be punished!"

"You had no reason to sleep with him, not with so many others in the village! He was special to me!" she cried, stepping towards her mother. "But then, how could someone like you know how that feels? You could care less about men." Her mother glared at her.

"I've outlived six husbands Kagome before I could take the pain of losing them no longer. I watched, year after year as they grew older, walking their life path while I stood frozen in mine. You know nothing of what it feels like returning home from the bed of another man, seeing the pained look of the man you love, cursing his own weakness as his strength slips from his body." She paused. "In a way, I saved you from that."

"I never asked to be saved."

Taking a deep breath, her mother closed her eyes. After a second, she opened them again. "Kagome please, I beg of you, I don't want to fight."

"Oh no! You think I'm going to let this go after what you did to me? Nothing you say to me—"

"Kagome, we're dying out." Mouth open, Kagome consciously had to close it. She eyed her mother suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

Her mother smiled weakly, "A lot of things happened in seven hundred years." Slowly, she pulled up her shirt. Gasping, Kagome held her hand to her mouth as he looked at her mother's exposed skin in horror. A black mark was tattooed into her skin. Exiting from her navel, it spiraled around several times. Pressed in the background looked to be a weird cross-like seal.

"Mother," Kagome whispered softly, gently pressing her hand against the warm flesh. "What happened to you?"

"I think you know who did this," she said with a sad smile.

"The Silver Cross," Kagome said gently, anger instantly dissipating. Her mother nodded.

"I'm not the only one either. All succubi still living have this seal."

"Why?" she asked, eyes burning as tears threatened to escape.

"It was about nine months after you were sealed. The leader of the Silver Cross died. With the election of a new leader, there was a radical policy shift. Demons and other nonhuman creatures were being captured in mass." She shook her head. "Our Sisters especially. They were torturing them. Cutting them open, studying them in hopes of figuring out why we never aged. Our Sisters were being raped; I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Gathering what forces I could, I tried my best to fight them." She smiled sadly. "We failed. Driven out by their forces, we were chased to Asia and finally to Japan. We would have made our last stand here, but I couldn't stand the idea of losing any more of our Sisters, so we surrendered."

"And they did this to you?!"

"No, this came later," she said, letting her shirt fall back to cover the seal. "First, they used us as weapons. Seducing the Church's enemies and later killing them. As our numbers began to grow, they began using us as expensive prostitutes or as rewards to large contributors. One of the younger girls decided she didn't want to live her life that way and killed someone important. After that, they put the seals on us. Our ability to feed is severely limited and we must do it more often. Fifty percent capacity is the most energy we can get. It doesn't matter if we feed on a single man or a dozen. It's torture pure and simple, being able to eat but never enough to sate the hunger. The seal also limits how much we can take from a single source." She paused, anger in her face. "That way it's impossible for us to kill them."

Kagome looked at her mother in dismay. "Your magic—"

"Severely hampered," her mother said with a smile. "But that's not the worst of it." Her smile turned sad as she rested her hands on her stomach. "We can no longer bear children." Taking Kagome's hands, she closed them in hers. "Which is why you are so special to us."

"I don't have a seal…" Kagome whispered.

"Right, I kept you sealed away as hope for the future." Reaching down, she ran her hand over Kagome's cheek. "This is truly a wonderful time we live in. The human population has flourished. There is an unprecedented amount of sexual openness. There are men who don't ask for names and only want a night of passion. Just as humans have invented fast food, we too are able to find willing subjects like never before."

"Mother—" Kagome started, discomfort in her voice.

"Please Kagome."

"I—" She paused. _Do I really want to tell her about Inuyasha?_ He was a nice boy, she knew that from not only his actions, but thoughts as well. He was also in love with her, though she suspected it was more because of how she looked than _who_ she was. She looked at things differently than most succubi. If she was going to feed from him, she would do her best to give him a proper relationship, he deserved that much. That didn't mean she was going to have an easy time with it. Instinct made it difficult to resist the temptation around her.

Seeing her hesitation, her mother quickly continued, "What of that boy?"

"Boy?"

"Yes, the boy who unsealed you. He has a great store of energy, does he not? I've always been good with finding tasty ones." She looked at her hopefully. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"Mother!" she exclaimed. Her annoyance wasn't from her mother prying into her sex life. It wasn't a taboo a subject as it would have been to Inuyasha who would dread talking about it to a parent. To her, talking sex with her mother was as casual as discussing different meal choices at a restaurant. No, she was annoyed her mother was still trying to push her despite everything that had happened centuries ago. _It may have been centuries ago for her, but it still seems like it was only weeks ago for me._ At the very least, it would take time.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, her mother nodded, "I guess I should have known better than to give my hopes up. He hasn't figured out how to take the necklace off yet has he?" Kagome shook her head. "Good, that's good to hear." She smiled. "There is still time then. But remember, time is something we do not have a lot of."

"What is the necklace for? I know what it's used for, but this one is… different. I've never seen one like it before."

"It's been modified by both me and several other sources. With any luck, it will allow us to free ourselves from this curse. The boy that wears it now is not only important to you, but to _all_ Sisters. I'm afraid it is only a matter of time before the Silver Cross finds out about this and begins its hunt."

"They are still around?" She was hoping they had died out sometime in the centuries-long skip she had made.

"Yes, they are _much_ smaller than they were, but are stronger than ever. We weren't the only ones they captured and studied. They forced different types of demons to breed with human women. The worst of these are a breed of humans that are able to see glimpses of the future."

Kagome felt her blood chill. Succubi were one of the few demons who were pleasant to the human eye, hell, pleasant to _any_ eye. No demon with the ability to see into the future was one of them. It showed once more that humans could become worse monsters than the ones they feared.

"He has a name you know," she said, faintly annoyed by her mother constantly referring to him as 'the boy.' Though it showed how much her tastes had matured. Back before she had been sealed, her mother would have been more than happy to have him, and undoubtedly would have before giving him the necklace. _It makes sense considering she made herself look older._ A succubus was considered an 'adult' upon reaching twenty-three. From there, the only way to 'age' was to use a great amount of magic to artificially alter your appearance. Of course, it could go both ways. "It's Inuyasha."

Her mother stared at her, as if studying her. "Is it something I'm going to have to remember?"

"Considering what he is carrying, I would think so."

Her mother perked up. "Are you saying—?"

"I don't have much choice considering he already put the necklace on." She hesitated, debating whether to continue or not. "And I don't think he is bright enough to figure out how to take it off," she continued reluctantly. She instantly regretted it. _It's not that he isn't bright… more like blinded._ In his mind, the only thing keeping them together was the necklace. While it was true at the beginning, Kagome now had no reason to leave. He was far more caring than most men in the past and his awkwardness never ceased to entertain her. Thinking about him gave her the urge to smile. _Not to mention he tastes good._

Her mother squealed joyfully, the late-thirty charade cracking slightly to reveal the true youth of the woman underneath. "I'll have to send word to the others. There are still many in Japan, but most have migrated to other countries now."

Kagome groaned, knowing what was inevitable when her mother gathered all the Sisters together. "Do you really have to?"

Her mothers' expression turned serious. "This won't be solely for celebration or fun. We will need all our power if we are to protect the bo—Inuyasha," she corrected quickly. "You know how effective the Silver Order was back then. They are worse now."

Kagome felt her throat tighten at her mother's solemn tone. Shaking her head, her mother wrapped an arm around her, squeezing softly as she broke the heavy atmosphere she had created. "But enough of this depressing talk, we have time for that later! We have a lot to catch up on," she said, leading her towards the back room. She glanced down at Kagome's breasts, a sly smile forming on her face. "You're smaller than me now."

Growling, Kagome clenched her fists together. _I really hoped she wouldn't catch that…_

*******************

Inuyasha was getting worried. It felt like it had been _days_ since she went inside. Hours had passed, the sun disappearing from the sky long ago. Pacing, he fought an internal war with himself. Part of him wanted to go in and yell at her for making him wait. The other part wanted to rush inside and make sure she was safe. Yet despite his urge to barrel in through the front door, he stayed outside, casting apprehensive glances towards the building.

Thirty more minutes passed, his patience finally reaching the end. _I have to go in there—_ Just as he was about to head towards the door, it opened, Kagome appearing at the top of the stairs and quickly moving down them towards him.

"You okay?" he asked, rushing over to her. She looked surprised at his concern.

"Of course." He let out a sigh of relief, exhaustion setting in.

"Thank God."

"Sorry I took so long. There was a lot to catch up on," she said, looking over her shoulder to look at the woman in the doorway. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to the woman. Waving, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him along.

"So, who was that?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder again in confusion.

Kagome smiled, "My mother."

"Mother!" he squealed, quickly looking between Kagome and the woman as the distance grew. His previous thoughts felt all the dirtier now. _I had fantasies about my girlfriends' mother…_ A shiver of disgust ran down his back. Kagome pulled him closer, her voice a whisper.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her. An innocent smile touched her lips.

"If you value living, don't even think about it. Remember where I eat." Throat tightening, he set his eyes forward, nodding profusely.

*******************

Several days in Japan was already enough to make her miss home, or at least, the closet thing she could call home. The streets here were packed with people. It wasn't that she couldn't handle crowds. Cities in Italy weren't exactly spacious, but nothing could be compared with here. As much as she wanted, going home wasn't an option. Not until her task was finished.

The club was packed, surprising for a Thursday night. She could feel the music resonate in her chest as the bass crashed against her in a steady beat. The place was sweltering as people jammed themselves together, not seeming to care that their every movement crushed themselves against another. It reeked of sweat, alcohol and sex. Sango's network of operatives had eventually led her here, to this illegal club tucked away in the center of Nagoya. It was the perfect place for what she was looking for.

With a sway to her step, Sango made her way through the crowd towards the bar. Her jeans hugged her body, low enough to show the top of her black g-string. One of the spaghetti straps of her coal black halter top hung off her shoulder as she leaned against the bar. Ordering something, she turned towards the crowd, pretending to sway with the rhythm of the music. Her real goal was to examine the others at the bar. Catching her target at the far end of the bar, she allowed a faint smile.

The bartender returned with her drink. Paying him, she pressed her red lips against the glass, allowing some of the strong liquid to enter her mouth. Alcohol was forbidden to her except when the mission called for it. While the mission didn't expressly call for its consumption, she allowed herself the small temptation. _It will make the remainder of tonight tolerable._

Over the course of several drinks, more than one man attempted to pick her up. She quickly shot each one down, disgusted with their promiscuous behavior yet a little jealous of her disguised character. Gone was her black hair. Cut wildly just above her shoulder, it was a blonde-purple blend. Her eyes were a deep blue. It was impossible to match her regular image with what she wore now.

Properly buzzed, Sango stood from her leaning spot at the bar. _Time to get this over with._ Purpose in her step, she weaved through the people crowding the bar towards her target. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She was watching the crowd, her lower body moving with the beat as she leaned against the bar. Her outfit revealed a great amount of skin.

"Hello there," Sango shouted over the music, stepping in close to the woman. She looked surprised at the sudden interruption, but quickly recovered.

"Hello yourself," she answered, her eyes quickly running over Sango.

Smiling, Sango stood uncomfortably close to the woman. "The names Sarah."

"Izumi," the woman responded. "You new around here?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I'm only here for a couple days."

Izumi smiled. "I hope you're enjoying Japan."

Sango ran her eyes over the woman, making her thoughts obvious. "So far I am." Izumi held her smile in place as Sango leaned forward. "I've heard some things about you…" she whispered, or as close as she could get to one and still be heard.

"Is that so?"

Pressing her lips against Izumi's, Sango ran her tongue against her partners' lips as she rested her hand against her side. Breaking the kiss, she locked eyes with her. "Interested?"

Izumi ran her tongue across her lips before responding. "I charge double for women."

"Money's not a problem." Smiling, Izumi nodded.

"Then follow me."

Grabbing the offered hand, Sango was led through the crowd towards the back of the building. Two burly men in suits stood guarding a black door. They moved aside upon Izumi's approach, opening the door for the two. Once behind the door, the music instantly faded into a dull thump. Leading her down a narrow hall, Sango glanced at the black doors as they passed. Behind each one, countless things could have been happening, whether it was drug deals or sexual debauchery, the only limit was how much money one was willing to spend.

"In here," Izumi said, guiding her into an open room. Inside was surprisingly plain. A bed was at the far end. A table to her right was covered in toys of all types, bondage equipment waiting below. Sango had to force herself from gagging.

Moving towards the bed, Izumi began to unbuckle her belt. "If there are any special requests…"

"Answering my questions would be a wonderful start," Sango said as she leveled her gun at the woman's head. Turning around, Izumi blinked in surprise.

"Where—"

"Illusion spell," Sango said with a smirk, the holster at her side becoming visible. "You think you were the only ones with magic?"

Izumi looked at her in horror. "Y-you're with the Order!"

"You know who I am, great. That will make things a little easier."

"I-I haven't done anything wrong!" the woman gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Sango looked around the room, her eyes resting on the bondage equipment.

"Can't say I agree with that." Glaring at her, Izumi didn't say anything more. _Father Onigumo was right, I am the perfect choice for this mission._ She could see the fear in Izumi's eyes. Unlike men, Sango was completely immune to her charm magic. _Had I been a male, I would be dead right now._ "Are you going to cooperate with me, or am I going to have to do this the difficult way."

The succubus' shoulders sagged in defeat as she nodded. "Please, I don't want any trouble. I have a son—"

Sango laughed. "Such an obvious lie might work on others—"

Izumi glared at her, puffing up. "Just because I am unable to bear one myself does not mean I cannot be a mother! I took that poor child in off the streets—"

"So that you may have food close by? Nice try demon, but efforts to gain my sympathy are a futile exercise."

"I would never—! I _love_ my son!"

"Ha! Like your kind can feel love."

Izumi shook her head sadly. "I see the Silver Cross ways has not changed since the past. They still corrupt their own youth to—"

"Silence!" Sango said, finger tightening on the trigger. Instantly, the woman was silent, eyes widening slightly. "Where is the Shikon Jewel?"

"Why don't you ask your masters? They are the ones who have it."

"Don't lie to me!" Sango shouted, stepping closer. "I know you demons brought it here to Japan. Where are you hiding it?"

"Even if I told you, you won't be able to use it." She paused. "Or your master."

"Is that your final answer?"

Izumi stared at her, eyes moving towards the gun. After several tense seconds, she looked back at Sango. "Will you let me go?"

"Depends on your answer."

Taking a deep breath, Izumi looked towards the floor. "Tokyo, it's in Tokyo."

"That's a start, but Tokyo is a big place." _Perfect for hiding something._

"I don't know the exact place, but Mother Clara would know. She holds several of our artifacts that managed to survive."

Sango was shocked. "She's still alive?" Silver Cross agents reportedly killed her centuries ago. _If she is still alive… no wonder the succubi are so restless._ _I will have to report this to Father Onigumo immediately!_

"Despite your best efforts to do otherwise, yes," Izumi said with a prideful smile. _Such a small victory… God will punish her for her crimes sooner or later._

"Where can I find her?"

"I don't know," Izumi said. Her eyes widened at Sango's glare. "Honestly, I don't! I haven't spoken to another succubus in nearly six years!"

Sango lowered the gun, causing the woman to sag in relief. "I believe you."

"Thank you," Izumi whispered weakly, collapsing to her knees. Tears ran down her face as she bowed her head. "Thank you so much."

"I never said I'd let you live." Terror-filled eyes met Sango's as she pulled the trigger. Silence filled the room as Sango stood frozen, gun locked in her grip. The small ping of the empty shell casing hitting the floor rang in her ears louder than the gunshot had. Below her, the woman who was known as Izumi looked blankly at the ceiling, a red dot between her eyes. A pool of blood began to form under her long black hair. Stepping closer to her, Sango towered over the fallen demon. "Be glad your death was quick, it was better than my parents got."

Turning, she fished the cell phone from her tight pants. There was only one number programmed. Pressing the speed dial, she held it to her ear, waiting for it to connect. On the second ring, she heard a click as the connection was made. "I need a clean-up at my location," she said. There was no response, nor did she wait for one. Closing the phone, she holstered her pistol and opened the door. Looking quickly in both directions, she closed the door behind her and began walking farther down the hallway. Opening the phone again, she quickly punched in the number she knew by heart. Someone answered by the first ring.

"Yes?" the comforting voice answered.

"Father Onigumo," she whispered, her heart quivering.

"My Child, do you have favorable results to report?"

"Yes Father. The Shikon Jewel is in Tokyo."

"Most excellent! I will have travel arrangements sent to your hotel." His praise sent shivers down her back, causing her chest to puff out in pride.

"I also have something else to report."

"Oh?"

"Mother Clara is still alive." Silence answered her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Father. The demon made that quite clear."

"This is most disturbing news." Sango slowed her pace as the silence grew.

"Father?"

"I am sorry Child, I was lost in my thoughts. And what of this demon?"

"Eliminated Father."

"As expected, you're work is a beacon of hope in these dark times we live in. I will make sure that our Brothers and Sisters know of your work so that they may aspire to your greatness."

"You say too much—" She could feel her face flush.

"No, what you have done today… I am sure even His Holiness will hear of this." Sango felt her throat tighten at the thought of her name being mentioned to the pope. "Now I must go, there is much for me to do."

"Of course Father."

"May He light your path."

"You as well Father." The line went dead. Closing the phone, she pushed it into her pocket, picking up the pace. Reaching the fire escape, she pushed it open and stepped outside into an alley. No alarm went off nor were their guards outside. It was there for quiet escapes.

Looking both ways she made sure she was alone as she moved deeper into the alley. She quickly found her book bag. Once she was sure no one would see her, she rolled up her top to reveal the mark on her stomach. Pressing her hand against the black ink, she closed her eyes in concentration. Unraveling itself from its ornate design, the ink began to bubble, dissipating itself. Crying out, she collapsed against the brick wall as pain ran through her. Her head felt like it was splitting apart as her eyes and hair shifted back to its natural colors. She could feel her hair grow longer. The sickening sound of snapping bones could be heard as she returned to her original height. The fabric of her top tightened painfully as her bust increased.

Transformation complete, she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as hot tears fell from her face. The pain faded, allowing her to catch her breath. Quietly, she stood, pulling the bag up with her. Opening it, she quickly removed the tight clothing she wore into more modest ones. Tossing the bag into one of the dumpsters, she walked towards the opening of the ally. Grabbing her hair, she quickly pulled it into a ponytail before stepping into the busy sidewalk, instantly blending into the crowd.

*******************

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus Warning**

*******************

Sitting in front of the TV, Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the table in agitation. The clock sitting beside his bed drew his eyes more often than the program as he forced himself to stay calm. _It's okay… She just got off of work._ In the end, she had won the argument about working. It was little surprise that she found a job right away. Less than a day after beginning the search, she returned saying she was a new member of the workforce. Though it was bothersome to him that she kept her workplace secret, she assured him it was respectable work serving at a café.

"Respectable enough to keep secret?" he grumbled, leaning against the table. Though he could understand her reasoning well enough, just like him, she wanted her space as well. _I just have to trust her._ It was much easier said than done considering what she was. He perked up as the door opened.

"I'm home," she said as she entered into the apartment. He could hear bags rustling as she appeared around the corner. A bright smile lit up her face as she held up the bags. "I got dinner."

_That explains why she was late,_ he thought, relaxing. "How was work?"

"Fun!" she said happily, moving into the kitchen. "I was lucky and found a great place. I talked to the manager today about my situation and he agreed to pay me daily for a couple weeks. He's a nice man."

"What did you tell him?" Inuyasha asked, curious what 'situation' she had told him. Obviously it wasn't the _real_ reason why she needed money quickly. He did feel a twinge of jealousy at her calling her boss a 'nice man,' but was quickly replaced by guilt. _I have to stop being so suspicious._

"I told him I was new in town and city expenses were a little more than I expected."

"And he agreed to pay you daily?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I'm very good at negotiating."

"Especially when the opposing side is a man," he mumbled.

"What's that?" she asked, emptying the bags.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject before she could pry deeper.

"I bought some beef. I also got some stuff from the café."

"Bought?" he questioned.

"How rude," she said, turning to glare at him. "Why would I be working if I'm just going to get everything for free? Besides, you told me not to use my magic." He smiled.

"Just checking."

"Well have a little more faith in me or I'll stop cooking for you." Inuyasha stopped talking before he found himself in any more trouble. Focusing on the TV, he switched to the news. Several minutes later, dinner was ready.

"That was fast," he said, eyeing the food in suspicion. Kagome frowned as she took a seat across from him.

"If you tell me I can't use magic to make your food, you're going to find yourself eating instant ramen real quick."

"Itadakimasu!" he said quickly, grabbing food and shoving it in his mouth. "Delicious," he said after swallowing.

"Of course," she said smiling as she began eating her own food. He eyed her curiously as she ate. "What?"

"You're eating…"

She lowered her chopsticks. "I'm not allowed?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just—odd is all."

She shrugged as she picked at the beef. "I figured that watching you eat all the time was a little awkward. Besides," she said, leaning forward, "it helps me blend in more, so I have to get back into the habit." Eating in silence, Inuyasha kept giving her quick glances as he ate. Ever since she he had taken her to that shop, she had been acting different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there were a lot of little things about her now that made it seem that way. So far, he hadn't worked up the courage to ask what exactly she had discussed with her mother. It couldn't have been anything small. He knew that a lot had to happen in seven centuries.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts as she eyed him.

"Nothing," he said, looking back down at his food.

Setting her chopsticks down, she rested her chin against her hands as she looked at him. "I know that look of yours. You are trying to figure something out. Come on, let me hear it."

He almost denied it, but the look on her face suggested that it might not be the smartest things to do. "The other day…with you and your mother…" he started, nervously picking at the last remaining beef strips.

"Ah," she said, leaning back on her feet. "I figured you would ask about that sooner or later. I'm surprised it took you this long."

"I didn't want to pry."

"It's okay, it's only natural to be curious." She took a deep breath. "My mother and I were catching up on things. Most of it was about my brother."

"Brother?" For some odd reason, he hadn't considered Kagome having siblings, let alone a brother. _What were male version of succubi again?_ The name suddenly came to mind. "An Incubus?"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "No, no. The Incubus was created by 'proper' women who didn't want to wait for a husband to feel the pleasure of a man."

"Huh?"

With a gleeful look in her eye, she quickly explained, "Okay, say I'm the daughter of a wealthy merchant. I am engaged to marry some other nobleman's son, but I don't exactly like him or maybe I just don't want to wait. So, I sleep with some guy, or even a couple guys around town. All is well and good, none of them are going to say anything until, 'oops' I'm pregnant." She shifted position. "Now everything comes to light and things start going sour for my father because I am no longer 'pure.' That's where the Incubus comes in."

"Ah, I see. If it was a demon that did it…"

"Right," she said smiling. "Provided the other men in the town stayed quiet, I would just blame the Incubus. Sometimes it would save the marriage arrangement, sometimes it wouldn't, but at the very least, I wouldn't be blamed. And it didn't need to be a noble woman, plenty of women used it."

"You sound a little too happy talking when talking about that." She shrugged. "So, what was your brother?"

She smiled sadly. "He was mortal, just like you."

"Ah…" he said, suddenly seeing where the conversation was leading. If he was normal, then he was long dead.

"Succubi giving birth to males are extremely rare. Most die shortly after birth." When Inuyasha frowned, she cupped her breasts. "We don't produce milk." His face reddened. "Unless we find someone who _is_ nursing, the baby starves. Most succubi simply kill any males that are born."

He gave her a look of horror. "That's terrible."

"It's far crueler to let them starve to death. If it's any consolation, it's a painless ritual."

"But you can find someone who _is_ nursing and—"

She shook her head. "This was hundreds of years ago. Travelling was a big ordeal that consumed a lot of time and strength. Not to mention we had to keep a very low profile." She took a deep breath. "But my brother was lucky. His father's sister had had a baby recently so she was able to feed him."

"His father? So he was—"

"My half-brother," she answered. "I was over a hundred by then."

"What was his name?"

"Souta," she said; voice distant. It looked like she was remembering something from the past.

"I take it he was still alive when you were sealed?"

She nodded. "He was fifteen. Though we lived in different worlds, we were close." She smiled. "I was always wondering what had happened to him. My mother filled me in. He got married, had a bunch of kids. From what she told me, it was mostly a peaceful life. Sickness overtook him at thirty nine."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. Kagome merely shrugged.

"For the time period, that age is pretty good. Besides, it happens to everyone eventually, even us. I'm just glad he was happy." Inuyasha nodded.

"Just for the record, how many siblings do you have?" There was a pause as Kagome thought.

"Hmm… if I include Souta in the count, I should have around thirty-six or so." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I haven't paid much attention. Nearly all of them are dead now though, killed by various purges and accidents."

"That's a lot of siblings." Inuyasha couldn't image having such a large family.

"Not really considering the span of time we are talking about. My mother wasn't as—spirited—at having children as most Sisters. She had other duties."

"Such as?"

"They are unimportant and boring. I guess you could think of it as leadership stuff," she said, waving the question aside.

"Oh, okay. What else did you talk about?"

"What else?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"I figure a lot has happened in seven hundred years. Besides, you two talked for a long time."

"Right," she said, relaxing a little. "Well, we did talk about some things."

"Like?" he pressed.

"This and that," she said. It was becoming apparent that she was being vague on purpose now.

"I see… And what about the necklace?"

"Hmm?"

"You had to talk _a little_ about it. I mean, it was her that gave it to me."

"We… talked about it," she said reluctantly.

"And?" _Don't give me that. This is important to me and I will pry until I get something that satisfies me!_

"And what?"

"What did she say?" he growled, annoyed at all the vague answers he was getting. "Why me of all people?"

To his dismay, she shrugged. "You looked good? I don't really know her reasoning if there was any at all." Sighing, he set his chopsticks down. She looked shocked. "You aren't going to finish?"

"I'm full," he replied as he stood. Her eyes following him, he moved over to his bed. Sitting down, he turned on the TV.

"Are you mad?" she asked softly, not moving from the table.

"No," he lied, not taking his eyes from the TV. He knew she wasn't telling him something. There were some things she would never tell him and he was coming to terms with that. However, she was keeping things from him that specifically related to him. It was true that they had only known each other a week, but he had given her no reason to distrust him. If anything, he should be a lot more untrusting of her than he already was. Little by little, he was learning more about her, but for the most part, she was still a mystery.

"You're mad."

"I said I wasn't mad!" he replied with more heat in his voice than he intended. Turning his head, he found her staring at him with an amused look. "What?"

"You're cute when you're angry." Face burning, he quickly turned back to the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her collecting the dishes as she cleared the table. Walking out of his vision, he listened to the sounds of the kitchen as she cleaned up. When she returned to the room, the news had disappeared, replaced by a commercial. She moved over to where he was sitting, taking a seat on the mattress next to him. Shifting away, he looked at her.

"What?" he asked as she scooted closer to him.

"What do you mean what? I'm getting closer."

"Why?"

She looked upset. "Why not? Isn't that what people do in relationships?"

"Well yeah but—" Grabbing his arm so he couldn't move away, she moved closer, pressing her body against his. Face reddening, he quickly looked up at the TV as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're warm," she said with a giggle, pressing harder against him. "I like it." Scraping his teeth against his lower lip, he cautiously glanced over at her. Like always, she was wearing tight clothing that showed a generous amount of skin. His eyes trailed down to her chest. To his disappointment, they were completely covered. _The one day she doesn't wear a shirt that has cleavage._ Shifting his gaze up, he met her narrowed eyes. "I saw that," she said with a wisp of a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, quickly diverting his eyes as his face heated.

"Sorry I'm not dressed appropriately," she continued in a teasing tone.

"You know, I have the feeling that isn't the response most girls would give."

"I'm not like most girls."

"No, I guess not." Locking eyes, the room was silent except for the dull noise from the TV. His heart picked up speed as the silence stretched, neither making any movements. Slowly, he leaned forward. She didn't move away as their lips met briefly. Knowing that she wasn't going to protest, he moved closer as they kissed. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to run against her lips. Seconds was all it took for him to lose himself in the moment. Both were breathing heavily, gasping for air between passionate kisses. Inuyasha ignored the tingling feeling that was spreading through his body. What began as a simple kiss was quickly leading into something else. Instinct and desire was driving him now. Shifting closer, he reached out to place a hand on her breast, gently closing his hand on the soft mound. He felt her hand on his chest as she broke the kiss.

"Please," she whispered. Lips hovering just out of reach, he found himself struggling to hold himself back. Their lips grazed against one another as his body pushed him forward, his mind commanding him back. Pulling away, their eyes met. "I—" Stopping, she looked away, an anguished look in her face.

"S—sorry," he said, quickly removing his hand as if burned. He noticed the pink light beneath his shirt fade. "I was out of line." _Too soon! It was too soon!_ _What was I thinking?_ He wasn't; that much was apparent. She was a succubus, but the more he was around her, the more he realized that just about all the 'lore' he knew on them was wrong. _She may be a succubus, but she's still a woman and has feelings. _She was far from the sex-crazed demons he had heard succubi were.

"No! That's not it!" she said quickly, eyes wide. "It's me! I—" He waited for her to continue. "Can't tell you," she said, looking down. _More secrets…_ "Please don't be angry," she said, talking fast. "I want to tell you, but there are things I have to work out myself first."

It took him a second for him to nod. "Anything I can do?" he asked hopefully. Slowly, she shook her head. _Of course not…_ He smiled sadly. "Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Everyone has their secrets," he said, forcing himself to sound cheerful, "Some more than others."

She met his eyes. "I do care about you." Exhilaration ran through him like a shot of adrenaline, his body suddenly light. Even if she was lying, the words sent him to cloud nine. "One day, I'll tell you everything."

He nodded, smiling. Standing, she moved to the other side of the room. As his eyes followed her, an unsettling feeling crept over him. _Only if you're still with me…_

*******************

Entering the church, Sango felt a warm comfort wash over her. It wasn't anything like the Italy, but just being in the building caused a strange homecoming feeling. No one was inside. Being three in the morning, it was expected. Moving down the main aisle, she slowly approached the alter. Climbing the stairs, a voice stopped her several steps away.

"Can I help you?" Turning, Sango found a small Asian man standing before an open door, a look of confusion on his face.

"Brother Kyo?" she questioned, studying the man. He seemed surprised to hear the name.

"Sister Sango?" he replied cautiously. She nodded in affirmative. Looking around quickly, he moved towards her. "Come, come," he said, gently guiding her to the door he had exited from. Glancing behind them, he shut the door. "This way," he said, leading her into the back. She was surprised by how many rooms there were in the back. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into him when he stopped. Opening the door, he stepped back. "You may stay in this room."

She bowed. "Thank you Brother." He nodded.

"I have been instructed to give you any possible aid in your mission." She nodded. "But I know nothing about what your mission is, so unless you ask me for specifics, I will not be able to help you."

"I'm—" He held up a hand.

"This mission is yours alone. As I said, I will help you with whatever you ask, whether it be information or equipment, but Father Naraku made no mention of me getting involved any farther."

"Very well."

"Also, do not speak to anyone else here. I am the only other Order member who resides here. They will likewise know not to speak to you."

"Thank you Brother." He smiled, the first time she had seen him let down his guard, if only a little.

"Sleep well Sister," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. Releasing her, he continued down the hall. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her. The room was tiny, but she was use to it. Setting her bag down by the end of her bed, she fell down atop the mattress. For some reason, she was tired. The flight hadn't been _that_ bad. _Which only means one thing…_ She tried to think back to the last time she had refreshed herself. After several seconds of thinking, she realized that if she couldn't remember, it had been too long. Sighing, she climbed to her feet, bending slightly to keep from hitting her head against the ceiling. Struggling in the tight confines of the room, she removed her clothing piece by piece until she was nude. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she pressed her fingers together in her lap. Clearing her mind, she took deep, steady breaths, her consciousness gradually becoming fuzzy.

Eyes snapping open, she found herself in the same position. Taking several quick breaths, she looked around in confusion as the memories slowly trickled in. Relaxing, she glanced over at the window, realizing it was no longer dark. _I must have really needed that,_ she thought as she stretched out her legs and arms. Even with her being in that position for multiple hours, she felt more refreshed than if she had gotten a full night's sleep. Standing, she quickly dressed in fresh clothes. With her mind and body fully refreshed, she was eager to begin her search. _It's only a matter of time now._

*******************

With every new day, Inuyasha noticed another subtle detail about how Kagome was changing. Today wasn't so subtle. Even though she had collected some energy from the kissing the night before, it wasn't enough to sate her hunger.

Gasping for breath, he watched as Kagome's head bobbed up and down as her mouth slid over his erection. It was completely different than how the other 'meal' sessions had been. She was purposefully drawing it out, taking him to the very edge before suddenly stopping him short of toppling over. The result was an intense rollercoaster of mind-numbing bliss. But too much of a good thing could have bad consequences. This was definitely one of those things. Just one minute in and it felt like he was going to die a wonderful death. His heart was beating too quickly, his breaths ragged. Sweat ran from his face as the pleasure began to overload his senses. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't tell her. His entire body was locked up, his brain to focused on sensations to form words.

Seconds later, Kagome finally allowed him release. For a brief second, Inuyasha was worried he would black out as he came, a bright pink light radiating from his shirt. Head against the wall, he could only focus on breathing in and out. Kagome's face appeared in his vision, a wide smile on her face. "How was it?" she asked, voice distant. He wanted to say 'amazing,' but what left his mouth was nothing more than a mashed together mess of sounds. Her smile widened as she leaned in close, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, I'm off to work."

He tried to stop her, but his body wouldn't move. Garbled sound left his mouth as his head rolled down to lean against his shoulder. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Even his thoughts seemed fuzzy. With no sense of time, he just sat there against the wall, body completely frozen. Slowly, feeling began to trickle back into his limbs and he was able to move again. Eyeing the clock, almost an hour had passed.

"What the hell was _that?_" _Nothing_ in his life could compare to what had just happened. It went beyond words. Unfortunately, it seemed to fall into the same category as pain. No matter how hard he tried to remember, the feeling wouldn't return. Looking down at his hand, he opened and closed his fist, the tingling finally fading. _Something amazing happened…_ He couldn't remember it, but his body could. And it wanted more.

*******************

Kagome was in a happy mood as she entered the employee area of the café. For the moment, she was full, or as full as she was going to get. There was always that nagging feeling, the desire for just that little bit more she was missing. She quickly buried the thought, not wanting to dwell on dark thoughts after such a great morning. Not only was her hunger gone, seeing Inuyasha in his pleasure-induced daze excited her. It had been a long time since she had done that to someone. Her words the night before, telling Inuyasha that she cared about him, was true to an extent. He was important to her mother as well as to her surviving Sisters so caring about his health and wellbeing was a top priority to her. But after this morning, she was beginning to wonder if that wasn't all. The more time she spent with him, the more she craved his energy, the taste growing sweeter and more fulfilling each time she fed.

Humming to herself, she moved over to her locker and opened the door. Inside was her café uniform. It was one of the reasons why she had picked here to work. She smiled to herself as she looked at the maid costume. _Inuyasha would throw a fit if he knew where I worked,_ she thought with a giggle. The people here were nice though and so far, no one had misbehaved. And when most girls would complain, the fact that her maid uniform was a size too small was a real plus for her. She could have easily adjusted it with magic, but it reminded her of another time, one where her breasts were a lot larger. Biting her lower lip, she turned sideways, eyeing the mirror on the side of the locker. Cupping her breasts, she studied the reflection. _I guess this isn't that bad. _Without knowing him, she would have never pegged Inuyasha as a guy who would like this kind of body, but whatever made him happy had a strange way of making her happy as well. Seeing she needed to get ready, she pulled her top off and placed it inside the locker.

"You really should lock the door when you're changing," a voice said behind her. Turning, she saw Kouga standing at the door, a wolfish smile on his face. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon," she said with a smile, nodding her head in a short bow. She made no effort to cover her breasts which were clearly visible to him from the mirrors reflection.

Chuckling, he scratched the back of his neck as he stayed near the door. "You are something else. Most girls would be freaking out now."

"Really?" she replied, taking a seat on the bench to untie her shoes. Once off, she put them in the locker as well. "Is Shin here?" she asked, remembering she hadn't seen the owner when she entered.

Kouga's expression soured at the name. "Yeah, the old farts in his office."

Kagome frowned, giving him a glare over her shoulder. "You shouldn't talk about your father like that." Kouga merely shrugged. She felt his eyes on her as she unfastened her jeans. As she began to push them lower, she froze. Turning her head, she found him staring at her. "Why _are_ you in here anyways?"

He smiled, "Enjoying the show." She rolled her eyes and continued undressing. "But really, I can't believe you don't wear anything—not even panties." He eyed her maid uniform. "Especially with that."

Pulling the uniform out from her locker, she began to slide it on. "Obviously you've never worn 13th century underwear. Wear that for a couple of days and you'll never want to wear anything ever again."

He chuckled. "Sorry, that's a little before my time, even for me." Kagome grinned at him. Like her, Kouga and his father were demons. It was the main reason why she had been hired, though her looks were a definite plus for this line of work. It was also the reason why Shin was so happy to help her. She could easily tell they were demons by the energy they put off, something succubi were able to see. It was much like a human examining food at a supermarket. Inuyasha's was a crimson red, one very few humans had, though it followed the same lethargic blob look that all humans shared as it bubbled off him. Kouga and his father on the other hand had an earthly orange, their energy spiraling off them like wisps of fire. For them, they could smell that she was different. Upon exchanging information about themselves, they were surprised to discover she was a succubus, thinking that they had been wiped out minus a few the Church held captive in Vatican City. It had been just as shocking to her to discover they were the ancestors of werewolves, a species she had thought were long since extinct. They had gone through a detailed explanation about how different they were from werewolves of the past. Neither could transform; a wonderful blessing for them. The only thing that made them different than a regular human was their acute sense of smell, a slight boost in speed, and an increased lifespan.

Once the maid uniform was on, she began to make minor adjustments, especially around the chest area so that it fit more comfortably. Looking at her reflection, she finished the final touches on the main costume. She smiled when her eyes fell on the skirt. It was dangerously short, especially for what she lacked beneath. Like the other women who worked here, the costume didn't cover the shoulders, revealing a great amount of skin. Putting on the shoes, she straightened, turning towards the mirror. She smiled at the reflection, enjoying the sight of her sexy body. Turning, she faced Kouga. "Well, how do I look?"

He grinned. "I think I liked it better the other way…"

Smirking, she walked towards the door, playfully hitting his arm as she passed. "Flattery will get you far."

"Oh?" he asked, eyes following her as she walked past. "Just how far we talking about?"

She shot him a glance over her shoulder as she opened the door, smiling sweetly. "Time for work."

"You're such a tease," he said as she exited the room. A thrill ran through her. It felt good being back in the world, surrounded by people and flirting with guys. Kouga wasn't the only one. The men in the café were even more enjoyable to tease. Reading human body language was as simple as breathing, an ability that came naturally to succubi. She knew what they were thinking, what they were doing to her in their mind. She loved it. Lewd, lustful thoughts poured from the men in the café. It wasn't absent at school, plenty of the guys and several girls looked at her the same way, but here it was concentrated, pure. It was intoxicating.

_Take in moderation,_ she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. Already in a good mood from the morning with Inuyasha, she had taken it a little too far with Kouga. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited showing skin in front of men. It was something she could suppress, but not eliminate. _Mother was right about how society changed._ It was almost frightening how easy she could get a partner. A single whisper to any male customer and they would drop their pants.

She kicked the thought from her head. Sex was both the first and last thing she wanted now. Her body craved it while her mind loathed the thought of it. Even now, she fought to keep past memories from boiling to the surface. _Maybe skipping seven centuries wasn't such a bad thing,_ she thought as she found herself heading towards the office. Words couldn't express how wonderful life was compared to then.

Tapping her hand against the open door, she slowly entered the cramped office. With a surprised look, Shin looked up. She smiled brightly at him as his eyes ran over her. He looked like an older Kouga, gray sprinkled in his black hair. "You look lovely," he said, eyes finally meeting hers.

"Thank you," she said beaming.

"I have you working until five today, but I was wondering if you could work a double tonight."

Kagome thought for a moment. Even though she had just eaten, she was using a lot of energy. Thanks to the necklace, being this far away from Inuyasha caused her to burn more energy than she would otherwise. _I should be okay, besides, we need the money and he won't be so suspicious if I work a lot._ She nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Shin sighed in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Yuki called off sick, so I was short one." He smiled. "Besides, the crowd seems bigger when you're here." Rubbing his hands excitedly, he leaned forward. "Once word gets around… a week, no two, and this place will have tripled the customer base. All thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could help."

"And don't worry about money. I've been saving here and there for several hundred years. Anything you want, just say the word and it's yours. There aren't many of us left so we need to stick together and look out for one another."

"Thanks, but I have to keep things small right now. My boyfriend would get suspicious if I started bringing home stacks of money."

He raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

She nodded, "It's complicated."

"As most relationships with succubi are, just don't let Kouga hear that," he said with a hearty laugh. "Anyway… we both have work to do. Have fun."

Backing out of the office, she smiled. "I will."

*******************

Kikyo wasn't happy. Traveling wasn't the grueling, weeks-long journey's they had been, but that didn't mean they weren't annoying. Layover's, security, delay's, flight time on a cramped plane, nearly twenty-four hours of dealing with the joys of the air industry was enough to piss anyone off. Not to mention she was in Japan. There were so many places in the world that were better than this cramped island. She was currently shaking up with a rich Italian man who lived in southern California. The house was huge, the cars were expensive and the sex was fantastic. However, it was important that she was here. It had been decades since there was a gathering of this magnitude and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Stepping through the barrier, she opened the door and entered the familiar shop. Her mother appeared out of the door behind the counter. "Kikyo!" she squealed, running around to wrap her in a hug. Holding her at arm's length, she studied her daughter. "You look fantastic! How have you been eating?"

"As well as I can be," she said, unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. Just about the only good thing about the damn curse was it was invisible to the average human. It saved her from annoying questions. Her mother nodded grimly. "But aside from that… wow, look at you!"

Smiling, her mother nodded, "I aged a little. Like it?"

Kikyo nodded. "Much more motherly looking, but I'm surprised you switched over to older men."

"I wanted to try something a little different. Give it a couple more centuries and you'll know what I'm talking about."

Kikyo shook her head, "Uh-uh, I've had my fair share of impotent geezers. Youth has its perks."

"One day honey… one day," her mother said with a knowing smile.

"Anyway… what's up? It's not like you to call an emergency meeting," Kikyo said as she moved over to the counter, pulling herself up to take a seat atop it.

Her mother turned to face her. "Your sister's out."

Kikyo's face lit up in surprise. "You serious?!" Her mother nodded. "No shit! That's great!" She felt excitement run through her. It had been a long time since she saw her little sister. Slowly, her excitement was replaced by concern. "What about—" She ran her hand over her stomach.

"Doesn't have it."

"So…" Her mother nodded as disbelief washed over Kikyo. _She doesn't have the curse! She doesn't have it!_ "I understand why you called the meeting."

"Right, we need to concentrate all our available power here. It's only a matter of time before _they_ get here." Venom dripped from her voice as she spoke the word 'they.' Kikyo knew who she was talking about, every nonhuman did.

"You think they're here now?"

"It's hard to say. I don't want to say yes, but I think it's better to play it safe."

Kikyo's eyes wandered around the shop. "Will the barrier hold?"

"For now," her mother said with a sigh. "But it's over four hundred years old and they will undoubtedly tear this city apart trying to find us. The only reason it's lasted this long is because they thought I was dead. They've undoubtedly discovered that's not the case."

Kikyo let out a dejected sigh. "So we have a lot of work to do."

Her mother nodded. "First, we need to repair the barrier." She looked around the old shop. "To think such a simple task I could do in my sleep would be made so difficult that it takes the remaining Sisters pooling their powers to complete. It's not fair."

"Why not have Kagome do it? She's more than capable of repairing it. After all, she's your daughter too."

Her mother met her eyes. "That's the second thing I called you here for. We have to protect the Shikon Jewel."

Kikyo's eyes widened at the name. "You finally brought it out!?"

Her mother nodded, "Now is as good a time as any."

"Now is a great time!" Kikyo agreed happily. The past hundred or so years had been infinitely better than the centuries before it. Minus almost being killed numerous times in both world wars, life had been great. Just thinking about her poor decision to live in Germany during the Nazi reign made her skin crawl. One of the many reasons she moved to the United States. But that was in the past. Now that Kagome was back and healthy, she was beginning to feel she like she had a future again.

Thinking about the past, a feeling of dread gripped at her stomach. "Wait, she's still not—" Slowly, her mother nodded her head. "You can't be serious!" she cried in dismay.

"I don't want you to do anything rash," her mother warned.

"Rash? Mother! She's not having sex! What kind of succubus doesn't have sex!?"

"It's a delicate subject. It was a long time ago for us, but not for her."

"Still! Can't she see that this is more important than any of that? _We are dying out!_"

Her mother sighed. "Please promise me you won't do anything for the moment. Once everyone arrives, we can discuss how best to proceed and go from there. Okay?"

Kikyo was silent for a long time before replying, "Fine." Her mother looked relieved. "But we don't have much time. Like you said, the Silver Cross isn't going to just sit around and do nothing."

There was a thick silence between the two as they were left to their thoughts. Jumping to her feet, Kikyo clapped her hands. "Well, I'm starving. It's been a long flight."

Her mother smiled, "I could use something to eat as well. Shall we eat together?"

"Why not? It's been awhile since we shared a meal," Kikyo said with a lewd smile. Gathering their things, they moved towards the door. Suddenly Kikyo's eyes widened. "But I get to pick this time!"

*******************

It was just as Shin had said, the place was packed. Even with ten minutes until close, people were coming in. _It's a good thing I called Inuyasha and told him I would be working late._ Now that she was thinking about it, the first thing she was going to buy them was cell phones. It didn't take a genius to realize how vital they were in this modern world. _Shame on him for not having one! _Thinking about it, it was probably due to his tight budget, something that she was quickly rectifying.

"Kagome~!" a male voice called out from behind her. Turning swiftly, she smiled at the customer.

"Yes Master?" she bubbled happily.

"I need a refill," he said, gesturing to his drink.

"Right away Master!" she said, placing his empty glass on her tray. Moving towards the back of the café, she felt a dozen eyes follow her, sending a shiver of excitement through her. _Calm down Kagome, it's been like this all day! You're only tiring yourself out!_

Escaping through the door leading into the kitchen, she took a second to catch her breath. Most of the clients fit the otaku stereotype, but every so often, a good looking guy would walk in. "Working hard?" Kouga asked, appearing around a metal oven.

"More than a certain someone," she said, giving him a teasing glare. Sliding past him, she set the empty glass down by the dishwasher before moving to make another one.

"I'm doing my part!"

"Uh-huh." With the drink refilled, she set it on her tray. "Excuse me, but my Master waits!" she said as she passed. Moving through the crowd, she set the drink down on the table.

"Anything else Master?"

"No, thank you Kagome-chan!"

"Miss, may I get a picture?" a new voice asked behind her. At this point, it wasn't new. A lot of people who came in asked to get her picture and she was more than happy to pose for one.

"Of cour—" She froze, recognizing the man.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku?"

Blinking, he ran his eyes over her. Face reddening she felt the sudden urge to cover her exposed skin. _Why is _he_ here?_

"Wow…" he said softly.

"Come with me," she said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her. Several men shot him dirty looks while others looked at them in envy. Pulling him into the back, she checked to see if the changing room was empty. Pushing him into the empty room, she quickly followed after him, closing the door and locking it. "What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, camera still in hand. _Stop looking at my breasts!_ It was weird. She didn't mind all the other men ogling her, but when it came to Miroku…

"What does it look like? I'm working," she said, crossing her arms. It didn't do a lot, but at least it covered a fair portion. "Now it's your turn."

"Me? I usually come here," he answered with surprising honesty. _Why am I not the least bit surprised?_ "A contact of mine was telling me this super hot new girl was there so I decided to check it out. He was right."

"Miroku!" she said, stepping closer, grabbing his hands. Eyes widening, his gaze lowered. "Focus!" she said, his eyes snapping up to hers. "I need a favor!"

"Uh-huh," he said, obviously struggling to keep eye contact.

"Don't tell Inuyasha."

"Huh?" he said, suddenly serious. He pulled away quickly. "You mean he doesn't know?"

She shook her head. "He would _never_ let me work in a place like this! Please?"

He sighed. "I can't. I really want too, but we have this pact. Honesty and all…"

"_Please,_" she said, body tingling as she reached into his mind and planted the suggestion. A glazed look appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thanks," she said, sighing in relief. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She paused, biting her lower lip. _I shouldn't…_ "_Why don't you go on home?_" she said, giving in and reaching into his mind once more.

"Sure thing, I was just thinking that. Good night Kagome."

"Good night," she said as he passed. Unlocking the door, Miroku stepped out, closing the door behind him. Sighing in exhaustion, she slid down onto the bench. She was drained. Using her magic away from Inuyasha was far more taxing than she had expected. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days, not hours. _I can't finish the shift like this…_ Standing, she gathered her remaining strength. _I have to find Shin._

*******************

Inuyasha was bored. He had no idea how he had lived alone until now. The hours ticked by slowly. The highlight of his day had been when Kagome was supposed to come home, only to have her call to inform him she was working two shifts. He was worried. She still hadn't told him where she was working. He wanted to trust her, but at the same time, she didn't seem to trust him much.

He was watching TV when he heard the door open. Perking up, he quickly stood. "I'm back," she said.

"Welcome back," he responded, moving towards her. She seemed tired. _A first time for everything._ "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired."

He chuckled. "I didn't know you got tired."

She smiled weakly. "I can get tired, just like you. The only difference is I can't make it go away with a little sleep."

He eyed her with concern. "Can I do anything to help?" She stopped to look at him. Raising his eyebrows, he waited for her to answer.

"I'm hungry."

His face heated. "Didn't you just—uh—eat?" He wasn't expecting something like this, but now that it was happening…

"Sorry, I know," she said, laughing it off. "I'll wait a couple days—"

"No!" he said, louder than he expected. Even she seemed surprised. Clearing his throat, he tried to recover. "Er, I mean, I don't mind. After all, I know what it feels like to be hungry."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You okay?"

"Okay? Me? Of course!" He paused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem… odd."

"Odd?" he said, chuckling nervously. "I'm perfectly normal!" She continued staring at him. He felt a chill run down his back, like she was seeing through him. As sweat began to bead on his forehead, he finally broke. "Okay!" he said suddenly. "This morning, what you did—" He struggled to find words, only there _were_ no words. "I want you to do it again," he finished.

"Why?"

"W—why?" He struggled for an answer. _Why _do_ I want it so bad?_ "Why does it matter?"

"It matters a lot."

"Please, can't you just do it? You're hungry too aren't you?"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them again, he saw the red ring around her eyes. "Sit." Suddenly, he found himself sitting on the mattress.

"Huh?"

She crouched in front of him. Eyes meeting, he saw her lips move before the world went black.

*******************

Standing over the unconscious Inuyasha, Kagome felt as though she was about to collapse. _Must stay focused!_ Removing the necklace from under his shirt, she wrapped her hand around the crystal. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her thoughts on it.

_That bitch! I can't believe her!_ Layer upon layer of enchantments were cast upon the crystal. Scanning into them, she found the one that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. Biting down on her lip, her body shook in rage at her mother's devious move._ No wonder Inuyasha was acting so strange._ She was about to pull her consciousness from the crystal when she felt a warmth trickle in around her. Pausing, she allowed the warmth to surround her. It was doing its job. What she was feeling now was Inuyasha's warm feelings the crystal had managed to collect so far. _There is still a long way to go._ The warmth was pulsing rhythmically around her, the pure emotions soothing her enraged feelings. She was calm when she finally brought herself back to her body. She was surprised to find tears in her eyes. Frowning, she quickly wiped them from her face and pulled the necklace off Inuyasha.

Standing, she looked down at the unconscious Inuyasha. "Don't worry, I'll be back to wake you before morning." Turning, she faced the door, anger creeping back into her. "I have to go talk to someone…"

*******************


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus Warning**

*******************

It was late when Kagome arrived at her mother's store. The walk there had done little to stifle her rage. Stopping in front of the door, she took a moment to calm herself, or at least, wrestle it under control. Reaching out, she pushed the door open. Inside, she found her mother standing behind the counter. Looking surprised, she closed the book she was reading.

"Kagome, what—"

"I think you know what this is about," Kagome said quietly. For that brief moment, she surprised herself at how calm she sounded. When her mother didn't respond, she set the necklace gently against the counter between them. Her mother's eyes widened in recognition as she quickly met Kagome's eyes.

"What did you do?!"

"Take the desire spell off, now," she said angrily, ignoring her mother's question.

The older woman was in panic as she spoke, "You know what this means?! The Shikon Jewel is tuned to his energy force! Removing it while in that state—the boy will die!"

Kagome leaned forward, her voice low. "Then I suggest you work quickly."

Her mother glared at her before resting her hand over the crystal. Suddenly, her body relaxed as a defeated look washed over her. "I only did it for your own wellbeing."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Kagome, you need help," her mother pleaded.

"No mother, I need you to stay out of my life!" Kagome looked down at her mother's hand. "I agreed to do this and help you, but I will do it at my own pace!"

There was a brief period of silence before her mother responded. "As a mother, I wish I could give you the time you rightfully deserve." She met her daughter's gaze. "But as Mother, I must do all I can to ensure the safety and continued safety of _all_ our Sisters."

"Enslaving Inuyasha isn't the answer! He deserves better than that!"

"You blame this situation on me when it is because of _you_ I was forced to take such invasive actions!"

"It's because of you that I'm like this!" Kagome screamed, slamming her fist against the counter. Something cracked loudly below her fist.

Her mother sighed loudly. "So it goes back to that huh? No matter what problems we have now, it always goes back seven hundred years."

"It wasn't seven hundred years ago for me."

"No it wasn't. And just look how quickly you moved on."

"I—" Kagome's words stuck in her throat as the truth to her mother's words struck her. Even thought it seemed like only a month had passed since Lucas died, memories, feelings, everything about him seemed to be nothing but water in her hands. No matter how tightly she squeezed, they seeped out, evaporating into nothingness. _How many times did I tell him I loved him? How many times have I thought about him since being with Inuyasha?_ The answer made her sick with guilt. Only when she was facing her mother did old memories drag themselves from the darkness.

Her mother's voice was soft, soothing, "I understand how you are feeling. I felt the same thing when I lost your father and later, his brother. And the man after him, and the man after that. We feel, just like anyone else, but things are different for us. Passion, lust, desire, all come naturally to us and are overwhelmingly powerful. But they never last long and burn out quickly."

It was a long time before Kagome answered. "If that's the case, then why haven't you remarried these past centuries?"

"Love is a difficult thing. You knew Lucas for a few months; I was with your father for years. I find it much easier not to get too attached to transient things." Looking down at her hand, her mother closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she siphoned energy from the crystal. "There," she said, opening her eyes. "I removed the charm." Before Kagome could do anything, her mother placed her hands over hers. "I know that this won't make up for what I did, but please, do not cut me out of your life. You may take comfort in humans, but they will not live forever. Now quickly, replace it before it's too late."

"I know," Kagome said, pulling her hands away. She picked up the necklace from the counter. "And I know I can't hate you forever, but… I need time. Please, just stop interfering." She held the necklace up. "I will do what you want, but I do it my way and when I'm ready."

Her mother sighed. "Really, of all the things to inherit from your father… Very well, I will leave you alone to work things out, however," she added quickly. "That doesn't mean I will let you live alone without protection of some kind."

Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't like the idea of having someone watching over her, but it was going to be the best thing she could get out of her mother. "Fine, but they can't interfere either."

"May I offer you a piece of advice?" her mother asked, stopping Kagome as she moved to the door. "Distance yourself from Inuyasha. The quicker you complete your task, the better off you will both be. Human-succubi relationships rarely work. I was dumb enough to fight against nature several times. Save yourself from the bitter taste experience will bring." Kagome lingered for several seconds before stepping out into the night.

*******************

Slowly, Inuyasha awoke to the sight of Kagome's smiling face. "What happened?" he moaned softly, sitting up.

"You fell asleep."

"I did?" he asked, trying to remember what had happened. Everything seemed fuzzy. His hand moved to the crystal against his chest. Wrapping his fingers around it, he felt—different. Like if a weight he hadn't realized was there had suddenly been lifted. Scratching his head, he looked around, his eyes finally settling on the clock. "You're just now getting home?"

"Yeah, I told you I was working a double shift today."

"I know… but doesn't the store close at ten today?" It was—_What time is it?_ He looked around for his clock. It was nearly two in the morning. _What were you doing for four hours? _He resisted the urge to ask, afraid of what her answer would be.

"We were busy today so I helped them clean up after." He didn't say anything as his eyes settled on her. _And that took four hours?_ It was a stretch. He knew it and she did as well, but he didn't press farther, he didn't _want_ to. She shifted in place, eyeing him cautiously. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," he said as he looked away quickly, not realizing he had been staring. "I just had this odd feeling…"

"Hmm?" she asked sweetly, eyebrows rising in interest.

"Nothing, never mind," he said as he pressed his hand against his forehead. Looking at the TV, he struggled to think back to when he had fallen asleep. There was something unsettling about the missing time.

"Hey," Kagome said suddenly, causing his attention to focus back on her, "how do you feel?"

He scratched his head. "Okay I guess, why?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you were tired or anything."

Studying her, Inuyasha had the creeping feeling that there was something else more to the question. "Something happen at work?"

"Hmm?" she asked, suddenly focusing on him.

"You seem a little distant tonight. Did something happen?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You really want to know?" He nodded his head, the last bit of sleep leaving him. Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "I used a little too much magic today."

He was silent for a moment as it sunk in. "Huh?"

Smiling, she leaned closer, her lips growing ever closer. "I'm—hungry~!" she whispered in a sing-song voice. Before he could react, she forced her lips onto his. He didn't resist as her tongue ran across his lips. He was faintly aware of her hands undoing his pants, freeing his growing erection. "I won't take much," she breathed as she released his lips, her face disappearing from sight as she bent towards his lap.

Much like she did in the morning, she took her time, slowing running her tongue along his shaft before engulfing it in her waiting mouth. But something was different, like something was missing. The mind-blowing drug-like sensations was gone. It still felt really good, but nothing like before.

Thinking at a time like this was near impossible and his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere, the thoughts slowly fading into oblivion as Kagome brought him closer to the edge. Biting his lip, he threw his head back as he came. By now, the tingling sensation was nothing new. For that brief moment, his mind went blank before slowly starting up again. Kagome released his cock, swallowing the last of what remained before licking her lips.

"Thank you," she said, moving away from him. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to move, putting everything back in its place before looking at her.

"Two in one day is probably my limit."

She gave him an odd look. "Actually, you can easily provide enough for five, maybe six succubi depending on their level of energy."

He groaned as he shook his head slowly, resting his hand on his forehead. "No way, I feel exhausted as it is."

She smiled. "You're just not use to using that much energy. You'll get use to it in a couple weeks. The amount you recover will also increase during that time." She paused, her smile fading. "You have no idea how special you are. There is no way I alone could drain your energy to a critical level."

"When you were still sealed in here you did," he said, holding up the necklace. "I felt like I was going to die."

She chuckled. "You were nowhere near death. You want to know how much energy I drained from you?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

"I drained around fifty percent of your overall energy." He gaped at her.

"You're lying," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Shaking her head, she laughed. "I'm not! You only felt like that because you've never been that low before. The more I'm with you, the more I see why my mother picked you."

He perked up. "Really? Why?"

She faltered, as if realizing she had said something she shouldn't have. "Uh, well—because of your energy. It's really hard to tell exactly how much a human has, but my mother has a talent at getting a good estimate. You also have a particular—uh—taste."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. She seemed to be telling the truth, but the fact she looked uncomfortable talking about it bothered him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the wall, his head making a small thump as it connected. "So I make a great battery. Wonderful news." He rolled his head against the wall to look at her. "And what do you mean by taste?" Kagome surprised him by blushing and looking down at the mattress below her.

"Just like you can taste food, I can taste energy." Inuyasha thought back to the first couple of days. _I remember her saying something about me tasting good… but I just thought she was saying that. _He frowned in thought. _Strangely enough, I actually enjoy learning about this stuff. Oh God, I'm becoming like Miroku._ The thought almost made him quiver. Miroku was a great guy, but he didn't want to _be_ him.

"So can you see what type of energy a person has?"

She smiled, eyeing him suspiciously. "You actually want to know about this stuff?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" What he really wanted to do was go to sleep. Though he tried his best not to show it, his body was sluggish and heavy but stopping now wasn't an option. This was one of the rare times where she seemed slightly less guarded and more open to talking about things she might otherwise have sidestepped. _Eating always seems to put her in a good mood. I bet I can use that to my advantage._

She sighed. "Okay, and to answer your question, yes, I can see what type of energy people have. All succubi can."

Shifting against the wall to a more comfortable position, he asked, "So what about my energy?"

"Red," she said immediately. It actually surprised him how forceful she said it. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"So red is good I take it?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"It's amazing!" Kagome said, suddenly getting excited. "You wouldn't believe how rare it is! I was sixty seven when I first tasted it. Since then, I've only had it ten, maybe eleven times not including now." She beamed. "So you can compare it to going from a diet of bread to a diet of your favorite ice cream or cake or whatever sweet delicious food you can think of." She giggled. "And I don't have to share yet!"

_Yet?_ It was a little unsettling to hear, but he decided not to push any further. He had gotten a good amount from her and he wanted to end the night on a positive note. Yawning, he glanced over at the clock. It was late. Though he wanted nothing more than to continue talking, his body was starting to rebel against him. No matter what he wanted, it was pretty obvious he was going to be going to sleep soon. "I think I should be getting to sleep. Can we continue this tomorrow?"

She smiled, nodding once before scooting off the mattress. "I'll wake you up for school tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said, falling sideways onto the bed. As she took a seat in front of the TV, he felt a small prick of jealousy. _What I wouldn't give not needing to sleep…_ Eyes growing heavy, that was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

*******************

"Mmm… so good," Miroku said, voice muffled by his stuffed mouth. Holding up the lunchbox, he nodded towards Kagome. "You're the best."

Blushing, she pulled back a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Thanks."

Swallowing, Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "You got to eat wonderful food like this all weekend?" His fist tightened on his chopsticks. "I'm so jealous!" Setting his chopsticks and lunchbox on the bench, he grabbed Kagome's hands, pulling them towards him. Her eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her. "Kagome, please marry me!"

"Oy, knock it off!" Inuyasha said before stuffing more food into his mouth. Her food was getting better, if that was even possible.

Miroku gave him a disappointed glare over his shoulder. "You don't deserve such a pure, innocent flower like Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted loudly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to prevent food from escaping. "I think we're a couple hundred years too late for that." Looking past Miroku, he caught sight of her glare and quickly looked away. _What's her problem? It's not like I'm lying or anything…_

Miroku exhaled sadly. "So your relationship has already reached that level?" He pulled her hands to his chest as he faced her. "Don't worry, I'll still take you!"

Face reddening, she pulled her hands away. "We haven't done anything! Really! We haven't! Isn't that right?" she said, looking over at him. Smiling, Inuyasha shrugged.

"I wouldn't say _anything…_" He risked a quick glance over at her. She didn't look happy. _Ah who cares? I'm allowed to have a little fun here and there too aren't I?_

"Aw man, when am _I_ going to find a girl?"

"Enjoy your freedom while you still have it," Inuyasha said, nodding sagely.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Chuckling nervously he stuffed more food into his mouth. As Miroku and Kagome continued on in conversation, Inuyasha found he was enjoying himself. The burdens of the last week were gone. With Kagome's help, the money problem was gone. Rent was paid and things finally seemed to be settling down. While he still knew next to nothing about what exactly was going on with the necklace or with Kagome, neither seemed to be hurting him. What he had originally saw as an increasingly bad situation had unexpectedly turned into a good one. _Little by little…_ Just a little at a time, he was slowly chipping away at Kagome's shell. It wasn't a lot, but times like last night were rewarding in revealing just a little more about her. _I'm actually looking forward to tonight._

"Yo! You going to eat that?" Miroku asked, stealing food from his lunchbox and quickly stuffing it into his mouth.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Inuyasha shouted, snapping back to reality.

"Well, that's what you get for spacing out." Behind him, Kagome giggled softly.

"Let me have some of yours," Inuyasha said, reaching out with his chopsticks.

"No way! This is mine!" Kagome said, pulling her box out of reach. Sitting back, he crossed his arms in a pout. _You don't even need to eat!_ Yes, he really was looking forward to later.

*******************

What Sango had thought would be a quick search was turning into a more daunting task than she had been anticipating. It should have been easy to pick out demon energy among the general populace. She had done it countless times in Italy where she had trained. But Japan was different. It was as if the land itself had been saturated by energy, making it difficult to determine if what she was picking up was in fact a demon, or just a strong pocket of residual energy. _Whatever or whoever did this to the land was extremely powerful and happened a long time ago._ Time had dissipated the effect to a degree, but the remaining force was enough to mask the low energy of demons living in the country. _To think, we were the ones to place limits on the demons powers._ It wasn't hard to figure out the reason why Japan had one of the highest populations of demons. The only reason why the United States and Canada were more popular being the fact the invisible hands of their governments consistently repelled the influence of organizations like the Order of the Silver Cross.

Still, she was supposedly hunting a demon of considerable power. Its energy should have stood out like a raging bonfire in a pitch black room yet she felt nothing. There were only two things she could think of to explain this phenomenon. Either the demon wasn't using magic, doubtful considering demon love for magic, or that it was being shielded. Frustrating as it was, if the demon was shielded, there was nothing she could do about it. _At this rate, I'll have to wait and hope the Seer's pick something up._ That wasn't a comforting thought. They were extremely powerful weapons the Order possessed, but were unreliable and near impossible to control. The future was constantly shifting. What they might report one day may shift to another outcome completely. Not to mention you couldn't tell them where or what to look at. They told you a mere glimpse of the future whether it had any relevance to what you were searching for was a completely different story.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she opened her eyes, her small room coming slowly into focus. Grabbing the towel from the edge of her bed, she began to pat the sweat from her nude body. Even though she had rested and refreshed her magical supply, she still felt unsettled. It was the land. There was something about it that made her queasy when she used magic, even something as basic as searching.

Standing, she tossed the damp towel onto her bed and quickly dressed. Opening the door, she stepped out into the narrow hall. There were several other priests staying in the church. During meals, she saw them sitting together, chatting happily until she passed by. Their conversations always tapered away, as if fearful of her. It was fine for her. It only made ignoring them easier. Today's dinner was meat and potatoes. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either and filled her stomach. Quickly finishing, she turned in her tray and headed back to her room when Kyo appeared in front of her.

"How goes the search?" he asked, voice low enough so only she could hear.

"Not well I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you require anything?" She thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. She shook her head. "Is that so? Very well, let me know if you require anything." Without another word, he stepped aside and allowed her to pass. She had taken several steps before stopping, turning around.

"There actually might be one thing…"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Does this area still have its land god?" It wasn't really a 'god,' but rather a powerful earth spirit that was bound to a certain area. Most had been exterminated by various organizations and the spread of humans over the centuries but oriental regions like Korea, China and Japan still had quite a few. _If there is one, they would definitely know how many demons are in the area._

Kyo thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "I do believe so, but his power has been weakened considerably these past several decades. I really doubt he's going to last more than a couple more years." A surge of hope ran through Sango. Being weak had nothing to do with what she desired.

"Where can I find him?"

"I'll bring you a list of temples right away. He tends to move between them."

"Thank you." Turning, she continued back to her room. Land gods were powerful creatures and even in a weakened form, she needed to be prepared. Excitement tingled as she entered her room. _With this, I will finally be a step closer!_

**********************

"I'm really concerned," Susan said, looking down at her clipboard. "Your best times are a full second slower than what you were running last week." She eyed him with concern. "Is something bothering you? I know you have a special situation, so if there is anything I can do to help…"

Inuyasha shook his head, taking a deep breath. "No, everything is great." He looked down at his hands. "I don't quite understand it myself. My body just isn't moving like I want it too. If that makes any sense."

Susan took a deep breath, holding it before exhaling. She looked over her shoulder, watching several other students take off across the track. "If I don't see improvement by next week, I'm going to send Masao."

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, eyes widening. _That means…_

"Masao has been improving this last week, if only a little. With your times falling—he's the better pick. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but my job—"

"I understand," he said, cutting her off.

"I don't want to do this. I know how hard you've been working for this chance. That's why I'm giving you a week. That's all I can give."

"Thank you," he said, looking down at the ground. Reaching over, she clasped his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Releasing him, she walked towards the group of other club members, barking out orders as she approached. Grabbing his towel from the bench, he headed towards the school. _Being here isn't going to help anymore._ Moving past the fence, he was surprised no one was waiting. Usually, Kagome would have been her. _Right… she has work now._ He tapped his head with his fist, punishment for not remembering. He was surprised at how lonely it was without her. It seemed like she was always around him that he realized how boring things had been before she had come into his life.

Looking down, he found his shirt glowing pink. Panicking, he quickly pulled the glowing crystal from his shirt and wrapped his hand around it. _Damn it! If anyone sees this stupid thing going crazy like this…_ Cursing, he released it quickly, looking at his red hand. For that split second, it had felt like he had grabbed red-hot metal. Cautiously, he tapped it with his other hand. It felt normal. Slowly, he picked it up with two fingers and held it before his face, examining it curiously. There was no heat this time and as he watched, the pink light faded until it was nothing more than a dull looking crystal.

"What the hell?" Tucking it back under his shirt, he focused on his hand. It wasn't terrible, but it was definitely a first degree burn. Moving towards the school building, he did his best to ease the throbbing in his hand. _Oh yes… Kagome and I are definitely going to have a talk tonight…_

**********************

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Aiko! See you tomorrow!" As the door to the changing area closed, Kagome let out a weary sigh. Today's work had been taxing on her, even with her not using any magic. She had come today with the mindset that the weekdays wouldn't be as crowded as the weekend had been. It was the complete opposite, today being the busiest since she started working. Apparently, the weekend crowd had been spreading the word about the new girl.

"My father was right. Hiring you was probably the best thing that's ever happened to this shop." Jumping in surprise, Kagome looked over her shoulder to find Kouga standing at the door, a smirk on his face. Placing her hand against her heat she let out a sigh.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Here I didn't even think I was trying. That's what happens when you're in your own little world."

She rested her hands on her hips, turning to face him. "Are you always going to be here when I change?"

He grinned. "Probably." Stepping into the room, he groaned. "But I can't believe the power of a succubus. I've never had to work so much in my life!"

She rolled her eyes. "A little work will do you good. People these days are lazy."

"Technology is a wonderful thing. When I think back, I barely remember what life was like without it." He fell silent as he watched Kagome begin to undress. "You doing anything tonight?" he asked, his eyes nowhere near hers.

"I have to be getting home. I have homework."

He laughed. "Homework? You have plenty of time for that! You don't sleep right?"

She paused to look at him. "Just because I don't sleep doesn't mean I want to be doing homework at four in the morning."

"A quick stop at a hotel won't hurt. Have you been to one yet? They have themes—"

"No thanks," she said as she pulled her shirt on over her head. Quickly, she slid her arms through and covered her breasts. A look of disappointment spread over Kouga's face.

"Come on, you _have_ to be turned on after all those lustful guys today." _Oh, you have no idea._ Kagome was _very_ aware of how her body felt and she hated it. It was an exhausting task to keep herself under control. It was almost painful holding herself back now. Kouga not only wanted her, but he was aroused as well. Sheer willpower kept her from attacking him right here. Her old self wouldn't have been able to resist. Staying with Inuyasha had improved her ability to resist her body's urges. _Compared to the urge I get when I'm with him, this is nothing._ She was curious if it was because she was attracted to Inuyasha as a person, or if the necklace was having some subtle effect on her. All she knew was that it was impossible for Inuyasha to resist her and it was becoming harder for her to stop him. _I really have to stop kissing him._

"I'm quite good at pleasuring a woman," he continued with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," she said, giving him a playful smile.

"So what's the problem? Aren't you hungry?"

Pulling her jeans up, she quickly fastened them. "Sorry, but I'm in a relationship."

"And?"

She paused. "And? It means I'm unavailable."

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "A succubus turning down sex… The world really has changed."

"No, I'm just not your average succubus."

"I can tell." He sighed. "He's a lucky guy getting you all to himself. I'm actually surprised he can handle you." He eyed her suspiciously. "He a demon?"

"Nope, just a normal human."

"No shit." Stepping away from the locker, he nodded. "Okay then. If you ever get bored with him—or hungry—just let me know."

"Thank you. You're taking it a lot better than I thought you would."

"Oh, I haven't given up. I'll keep trying. What's eighty years to me anyways?" She suddenly realized what he meant. Inuyasha was human. Unless someone tried very hard to make it otherwise, Kouga would be around for a long time after Inuyasha. "Besides, I _always_ get the girl." With a small wave, he backed out of the room, the door closing behind him. Taking a deep breath, Kagome leaned back against the cold metal of the locker. _Things are going to get a lot harder from here on…_

**********************

Inuyasha was late coming home. After showering, he decided to splurge and stop somewhere for dinner since Kagome wouldn't be home until late. He felt a little guilty using her money, but it quickly passed after he considered everything he was doing for her. Still, he was worried about how she was getting the money. It wasn't huge, but it was sizable considering she was getting paid daily. It made him wonder just how close she was to the manager if she was getting that kind of pay, or what she was doing to get it. It was quite clear to him now that she didn't want to have sex with him. Attempts on his part had been met by a brick wall, but that didn't mean she wasn't having sex. _I have to stop thinking about stuff like this!_ he thought, scolding himself for his lack of faith in Kagome. But it was hard. He was beginning to come to terms with what a relationship with her would mean. First and foremost, she was a succubus. Would it be fair or even possible for him to expect complete faithfulness from her? Right now, their relationship was still in the early stages, but that wouldn't last forever. The more time passed, the more stake he would have in the relationship. When it became serious, what then? Would he continue on, praying she would continue her abnormal path, feeding on only him? What would happen if she decided he wasn't enough? Would he rip out what he could and move on, or just continue on knowing what she was doing?

His thoughts were interrupted by the throbbing in his hand. Looking down at his bandaged hand, he let out an exhausted sigh. There was simply too much to think about. He found himself contradicting himself by hoping Kagome's paycheck was big today. The doctor visit for his hand had been more expensive than he expected. That on top of his dinner had emptied his wallet.

Shoulder sagging, he unlocked the door to his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he slid off his shoes. He was surprised to find the TV on, the screen illuminating the woman on the mattress. "Kagome, you're home earlier than I expected," he said as he turned on the light. He froze when the light illuminated the woman he had mistaken for Kagome.

"Ah, welcome home," the mysterious woman said happily, quickly getting to her feet. "I let myself in, I hope you don't mind."

"W-who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?!"

Brushing herself off, she looked over at him, smiling. She was beautiful on a level that rivaled Kagome. "How rude of me, my name is Kikyo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She ran her eyes over him as if studying a prizewinning cow. "Mother wasn't kidding when she said Kagome was eating well," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, just talking to myself."

"Listen, I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave, _now _before I call the police."

"Now, now, no need to get worked up."

"Out," he said, pointing towards the door.

"Come here." In an instant, he found himself standing in front of her. Heart racing, he glanced back to where he had been standing a moment before.

"You're—"

"A succubus, yes, I know." She smiled down at him. _She's a lot taller than she looks…_ It was slightly intimidating. Running her hands along his shoulders, she moved to his neck, carefully sliding the necklace out from under his shirt. Examining it, her smiled widened. "Beautiful."

"You know what it is?" he asked hopefully.

She looked surprised. "She hasn't told you?" He shook his head. Laughing, she shook her head, letting the crystal fall back to his chest. "Oh my, that's great."

"Can you tell me?"

"Oh no, it's not my place. She has her reasons if she hasn't told you yet." _Are all succubi like this?_ It pissed him off that he could never get a straight answer.

Regaining his senses, he stepped away. "Anyway, my order still stands. I want you out."

She frowned. "That's not very polite of you."

"You forced yourself into my home."

She raised an eyebrow. "You could at least offer me a snack."

"You'll get a swift kick in the ass if you don't start heading for the door." _One succubus is _more_ than enough for me to deal with._ He had no idea what relation Kagome had with her, but friend or not, he was _not_ taking care of two of them.

"I'm not leaving."

"The hell you aren't—" As he moved towards her, he found his legs rooted to the ground. "What did you do to me?" he shouted, glaring at her.

"Keep it down," she said rubbing her ear closest to him. "Don't worry, it's only temporary." He grew restless as she approached him. Pressing herself against him, she ran her hand gently along his face before running it down his chest. Smiling, she pressed her lips against his ear. "Let's see if you are saying the same thing when I'm done."

"W-what—!?" He gasped as her hand squeezed on him. Unable to move, he watched as she slowly lowered to her knees. He strained his eyes trying to look down, his head incapable of moving. "What are you doing?!"

"A snack!" she giggled happily as he felt his pants being undone. _This can't be happening! This isn't happening! _A shiver ran through his body as he felt her wet tongue run around his stiffening cock. _Kagome! Where are you? _Wincing, he gasped as a wet warmth swallowed his erection. Her level was on par with Kagome's, but unlike Kagome on her fist time feeding from him, she was purposefully prolonging it. _She isn't doing this for the sole purpose of getting energy. She's enjoying it! _It only proved how different Kagome was.

Inuyasha lost track of time. She wasn't letting him experience the relief of orgasm, torturing him by keeping him on the very brink, but not giving him the nudge he needed. Finally, he could stand it no longer. "Please," he gasped through his clenched jaw.

Releasing him from her mouth, her hands gently ran over his shaft as she spoke, "Oh? What's this I hear?"

"P-please—stop."

She clicked her tongue. "Now do you really mean that?" Another shiver ran through him as her tongue slid across his sensitive skin.

"Ah," he gasped as her hand tightened around him.

"Do you want me to stop… or do you want me to end it?" Her voice was a low, seductive tone.

Gasping for breath, he wanted to wipe away the sweat that was running down his face. "P-please, end it," he groaned. _I'm sorry! I can't…_ he thought as Kagome briefly came to mind. Kikyo seemed more than happy to oblige his request. Seconds after his tortured cry, she finally gave him the release he desired. Unlike with Kagome, there was no gentle tingle. Instead, a burning sensation ran through him. Finally releasing him, he collapsed to the floor as his strength left him. Bending over him, she smiled down at him, licking her lips slowly.

"My, it's been awhile since I had someone this good!" she said with a giggle, running her hand across her lips. Slowly, she licked her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly. "It's unfortunate that this is as far as we can go tonight." Kneeling beside him, she held her hair back as she leaned over, gently pressing her lips against his. As much as he wanted to, he lacked the strength to resist as her tongue probed deep into his mouth. Pulling away, she smiled as Inuyasha heard the door open.

"I'm back," Kagome's weary voice called from the entrance.

"Welcome home!" Kikyo said, jumping to her feet. Inuyasha heard the sound of bags hitting the floor, the contents rolling out across the hard wood floor. _I think my life just got a whole lot worse…_

**********************

**Another chapter. Three more to go until I am caught up with what I have done already.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus Warning**

*******************

Inuyasha felt terrible. While his body still hurt from Kikyo's somewhat rough treatment, the memory of what she had just done, what he had let her do, hurt him far more than any physical ache. _And here _I_ was worried about her… _From his position, he could see Kagome's shocked face.

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome whispered softly, taking a small step forward. The woman nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "It really is you!" Kagome shrieked, rushing over to her, jumping into the taller woman's arms. Laughing, Kikyo caught her, hugging her tightly as she spun her around once, setting her down on the floor with a thud. Inuyasha stared up at the two in disbelief. Kagome's reaction was—unexpected.

"Look at you!" Kikyo said, holding her out at arm's length as she ran her eyes over Kagome. "You're nothing like how I remembered!" Smiling vehemently, Kikyo reached out to squeeze Kagome's breasts. "Oh how my little sister has fallen!"

_Sister? They are sisters?!_ He couldn't see any resemblance. _Ah right, Kagome had her appearance changed._

Slapping her sister's hands away angrily, Kagome puffed out her cheeks. "Not funny."

"Oh, I think it's _hilarious_! It's a justice that had been a long time coming; now maybe _I_ can steal some guys from _you._" For a fraction of a second, Inuyasha thought he saw a flicker of worry cross Kagome.

"I didn't know you were still alive," Kagome said, diverting the conversation in another direction.

"You of all people should know I'm not that easy to kill," Kikyo replied with a wide grin.

"A good thing," Kagome said, returning the grin. "So why are you here?"

"Mother asked me to keep an eye out on you."

"_You're_ the one she sent?"

"Yep, why, you don't like it?"

"No! No of course not! Quite the opposite!" Kagome said, laughing in relief. "Here I was worried she was going to send one of those arrogant bitches." She snapped her fingers as she thought. "You know, the three sisters."

"Rosalie, Kathrin and Elisabeth?"

"Yeah, they frustrate me to no end."

Kikyo laughed uncomfortably. "You won't need to worry about them. They died a couple hundred years ago."

Kagome's anger dissipated. "R-really?" Kikyo nodded. "O-oh, I didn't know that."

Kikyo shrugged as she looked around the small apartment. "Not your fault. It's a common occurance now. Mom told you there aren't many of us left right?"

"She told me."

"She also told you about—"

"Yeah, I know about that too."

"Okay. I have to say… I wasn't expecting you to be living in a place like _this._" She said as she spun around, smiling over her shoulder at her younger sister. "Can't complain about the food though." Kagome's eyes flickered over to Inuyasha before focusing back on her sister. Inuyasha wanted to shrivel up and disappear. _She has to be pissed… Has to be…_ And she had every right to be so. The fact that he still couldn't move was beginning to worry him.

Moving over to stand next to Kagome, Kikyo leaned close. "Sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't help but have a taste." Stepping past her, Kikyo looked over her shoulder. "I have to leave. Mom told me I needed to stay out of sight, but I couldn't resist saying hello at least once."

"I'm glad you did," Kagome said, turning to face Kikyo. "You have no idea how relieved you made me. I thought for sure Mom was the only family left."

"It's just the three of us," Kikyo said sadly. Backing against the door, she turned the knob. "We'll talk later okay? I still have work to do."

"Be careful," Kagome said. Kikyo gave her a smile before backing through the doorway. With a small wave, she closed the door. Rushing over to Inuyasha, Kagome fell to her knees beside his head. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" she asked, running her eyes over him in concern.

"I'm sorry," he croaked out miserably.

"Huh?"

"I—with her—" He stopped, words catching in his throat as tears threatened to escape. He was infuriated with himself.

"It doesn't matter." Though she said otherwise, Inuyasha was sure she was upset. If he wasn't imagining it, she sounded faintly frustrated. _And she has every reason to be. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let that happen!_ "What's important is that you're not hurt."

"I—I can't move," he said, struggling to move _something_ on his body. It seemed his toes and fingers were the only thing willing to listen, but even moving those were a challenge. Kagome ran her hand along his chest.

"You're body is in shock." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "I have to apologize for my sister. It seems she still has the bad habit of playing with her food." Her face reddened. "Sorry, that was rude of me. Don't worry, give it a couple minutes and feeling will return."

"You don't have to apologize. I deserve worse."

She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "As I said before, it doesn't matter."

"But it does!" He said, trying to sit up. For a second, he almost did before quickly collapsing back, his head thumping loudly against the ground. Scooting closer to him, Kagome took his head and rested it in her lap.

"Don't move yet." Her eyes focused on his hand. "What happened here?" she asked as she lifted it closer to her face.

He growled in frustration. "Don't change the subject! Why aren't you angry?"

"Should I be?" She seemed nonchalant at this point, eyeing his burned hand curiously. Pressing her free hand against it, he felt a soothing coolness run along his arm and when she pulled away, the burn was gone. As amazed as he was at the sight, his attention was on something else.

"Yes!" She thought for a moment, her teeth running over her lower lip. Shifting slightly, she pressed her index finger against her thumb and pointed it at Inuyasha's forehead. Frowning as he tried to focus on her finger, she released the pent up energy, her finger flicking him on the head. "Ow." Unable to rub the sore spot, he wrinkled his forehead in attempt to sooth the prickling sting.

"There, happy now?"

"Wh—no, of course not! At least—"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to punish you if that's what your hoping for," she said, her voice low. "I think you are misunderstanding our relationship."

He blinked several times, looking up at her. Working his mouth, he tried several times to form words. "What do you mean?"

"You are trying to put us in a normal human relationship." She shook her head. "Your idea of a proper relationship involves monogamy. For someone like me, that simply isn't possible." She sighed. "It's my fault. I should have made things clear at the beginning. I never expected things to get this complicated."

He frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I need to make things clear; I am here with you because of the necklace, nothing more. At school, we act like a couple to make things easier. If you want a relationship that can evolve into something more, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath. "So when the necklace comes off?"

She smiled sadly. "You won't see me again."

Opening his eyes, he gazed up into her eyes. "What if I want to see you?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"That's not very fair."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You're a nice guy Inuyasha. You don't deserve this."

He closed his eyes again, exhaustion washing over him. "I'll figure something out."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to let you go without a fight," he said, his words softening.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, shaking her head. He felt odd. It was as if he was being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold morning. It was a comforting way to fall asleep…

*******************

Kagome fought to keep her anger under control. Behind her, Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully, the pink glow of the necklace radiating in the dim room. Whatever dreams he was having, they were certainly pleasant ones. A smile crossed her face as she eyed his sleeping form, her anger temporarily forgotten. She had to admit, she had grown fond of him in the short time they had been together. At first, she liked him simply because of his rare energy. It was different now. He understood full well what she was and accepted her for it. In the past, revealing herself like this would have gotten her killed.

Thinking about the past brought a fresh onslaught of anger. _It's not fair!_ Even with her mom's interference in things, Kagome had more or less been able to continue living in her fabricated lie she had been building. Inuyasha was a special man in many ways. A seemingly endless amount of energy that replenished itself quickly meant she was able to live off only him. She had wanted to experience the type of relationship she had always envied. _Just a little more time!_ She loved Kikyo, but at the same time, hated her. In an instant, Kikyo had swooped down and destroyed everything she had been building.

Sitting at the table, she sank forward onto it, resting her head on her arms as she watched Inuyasha sleep. In a way, she was thankful Kikyo did what she did. It reminded her that she could pretend all she wanted, but it wouldn't change reality. Continuing on like she was would have led to pain and heartbreak of not only her, but Inuyasha as well. Experiencing something like it before, Kagome knew she could handle it. After all, she was moving on sickeningly fast. A love that she thought would last forever was all but faded. Inuyasha, he was different. She knew that now more than ever. His life was too short to be involved with her selfish desires.

_It is better this way,_ she thought, repeating it over and over in her mind. Yet even with her best efforts, her inner voice did not sound convinced.

*******************

Sango walked quickly, trying to keep her emotions under control. When Kyo told her he would give her a list of temples, she had not expected an actual _list_. From what it looked like, the land god did his best to ensure he was not easily found.

_It doesn't help that the weather turned out like this,_ she thought bitterly as she quickly ducked under a long bridge as the downpour picked up strength. Shaking, she did her best to squeeze and wipe excess water from her body and soaked clothes. She was so focused on her clothes she failed to notice the elderly man sitting at the far end.

"What a storm," he said, causing Sango's heart to race as she quickly dropped back in preparation to defend herself. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she saw a small man covered in rags rocking back and forth against the brick wall. "Do not worry. It will pass soon."

Slowly relaxing, Sango approached him cautiously. Though he looked like a homeless elderly man, something about him did not feel quite right. "What are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I believe the correct question is, 'Who are you?' To ask 'what' means you do not consider I am human or something equal to it."

"That's because you're not human."

"Ah!" he said, nodding to himself. "And if it's not human, it is worth nothing? Such a pitiful mindset, as expected of an Order member. It takes dedication to devote oneself to an ideal that was obsolete and morally decadent the moment it came into existence."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're the land god, aren't you?"

"My name is Myoga. You know, we have names just as humans do. Not that I would expect someone like you to use it. A name gives something value."

"I need your help."

"Oh I know you do, and I'm sure none of them are what you seek from me."

"I need the location of a certain demon."

He nodded sagely. "The young succubus I suspect." He inhaled deeply, a blissful look on his face as if smelling the sweet scent of a flower. "Such youth… radiance… abundance of magic… It is something I have not experienced in many centuries."

"Where is she?" Sango asked darkly.

His face lost the blissful look as he looked over at her, haunting shadows covering his face. "And why should I tell you?"

She began to gather magical energy in her hands. "I don't wish to hurt you."

He let out a hearty laugh, causing his voice to echo several times in the confined space under the bridge. "Oh, an interesting concept indeed!"

"I warned you," she said before shooting the gathered magic at the old man. Hitting him, it instantly dissipated. She was dumbfounded upon seeing her magic struck useless without so much of a movement on his part.

Taking a deep breath, Myoga slowly stood as he shook his head in sorrow. "I know this magic." Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her in pity. "Tell me child, how can you not see the contradictions in the ideals you hold so high? You seek to destroy the very creatures you contract with."

"Sometimes one must be a sacrifice for the greater good."

"The Order has become more twisted than I imagined if you believe you are sacrificing yourself for a greater good. Genocide can never be justified."

She glared at him. "Yet not one of you said anything when we began exterminating the werewolves. Admit it; you were just as happy to see them gone as we were."

"Defending yourself is not a crime, but humans took it too far. At the time, we did not foresee your ability or determination to extinguish a race from the world and moved too slowly to save more than a handful. We have since corrected our views."

"This is self-defense as well. If this succubus is allowed to wander free in the world unchecked… chaos is sure to follow."

"They only wish to survive, same as every other creature that shares this planet."

"At our expense!"

"It is true that they feed off your energy, but they rarely kill."

"Thanks to our efforts," Sango mumbled.

"The same efforts that dammed them to extinction." He shook his head sadly. "You can never know what the world was like centuries ago when there was balance. Yes, humans died, but so did every other creature. Succubi were not the lawless creatures you believe them to be. They had laws that had to be upheld in addition to the laws humans placed upon themselves and they were far harsher on violators than any human was. It was only when you started exterminating them did they become the desperate people you have forced them to become today."

Sango shook her head. "Enough! I didn't come here for the lecture. Tell me where I can find her!"

Myoga sighed deeply, sinking back to his sitting position against the brick wall. "Very well." Sango blinked in surprise. She honestly wasn't expecting him to give it to her. Even in a weakened state, he was far more powerful than she could ever be. It made no sense why he would listen to her demands, let alone give in to them. "Oh? Surprised I am actually telling you?" he asked, chuckling softly. Reddening, she mentally kicked herself for letting her thoughts show.

"I tell you only because I must. There is a force at work that even I cannot go against." He chuckled again, rubbing his hands together quickly. Looking at her, he gave her the name of a school.

"She's there?"

"She attends school there along with the carrier of the necklace."

Hope surged through her. "He attends the same school?" _If that's the case, it will make everything a lot easier on me._

"Yes, but things won't be as easy as you expect." He smiled. Turning, she moved to leave. She had got what she came here for. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Let go," she growled, shooting the man an angry glare.

Smiling, he released her. "I just thought you would want to wait for the rain to stop." Looking out from under the bridge, Sango found the rain letting up. Moving away from him, she stepped out into the drizzle. For once, the cool rain worked in her favor. It helped wash the disgusting feeling the land god had left. Clenching her fists, she focused on what she needed to do. _Finally, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get out of this forsaken country._ In the end, that's all she wanted.

*******************

"What's up with you?" Miroku asked, sliding down the wall to sit beside Inuyasha.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at his friend.

"You seem a little out of it. Not to mention you haven't talked to a certain someone all day." Miroku stretched his neck up to glance at Kagome through the crowd of people swarming around her. "You two get in a fight?"

"Not really," Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his drink.

Miroku's eyebrows rose. "That so?" There was a slight pause before he continued. "What, she won't put out or something?"

Choking, Inuyasha tried his best not to spit the remaining drink everywhere. With great effort, he managed to force the remaining liquid down. "What makes you say that?"

"What, am I right?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Anyways, she seems like the type of girl who doesn't want to rush a relationship." Tapping Inuyasha on the shoulder, Miroku nodded as if enlightening someone to a divine wisdom only he knew. "Just give it some time."

Frowning, Inuyasha looked down at his friends hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he grabbed his hand by the fingers and removed it. "And what about the whole 'freak in the bed' statement you made earlier?"

"Oh that still stands. The problem is _getting_ her to bed."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're a special sort of person."

He laughed. "You know, that's _exactly _what my parents told me before they sent me here." Sighing, he dreamily looked out over at Kagome. "Man, I wish you two weren't fighting."

"We aren't fighting!" Inuyasha said, a little heat to his voice.

"Oh? Then why isn't she over here?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her! Maybe she wants to hang out with everyone," he said, making a gesture to encompass everyone around her.

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to _you._" Inuyasha glared over at him. "Okay, okay, you aren't fighting. But I really wish she would come over here. There is still a lot in this book that I haven't the slightest idea how to translate. The internet can only do so much."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make up with her, for the fight you never had of course," he added quickly.

"Fine, I'll ask if she wants to get some tea after school. You can come along too."

"Really?" Miroku asked, perking up. "You'd let me tag along?" _Why not? It's not like we're actually dating._

"Sure, we're all friends' right?"

"Awesome! I have so much to ask her…"

*******************

"I found her," Sango said into the cell phone as she leaned against a building. Across the street, she watched as her target left the school grounds with two boys. Being this close to her made it easy to pick her out of the group as being different. It was nauseating seeing her with the boys. She felt pity for the two who had fallen under her spell. _Not that it would be a hard thing to do._ Even from this distance, Sango could tell the woman was incredibly beautiful, even to her.

"And the necklace?"

"I was told it was somewhere close," she answered, memorizing the faces of the three. _The two males may cause trouble lately. One of them probably has the necklace as well…_

"Excellent."

"I'll eliminate them quickly and take the necklace—"

"No!" Naraku answered quickly, his voice louder than it usually was. "No, not yet Child."

"Father?" she asked in confusion.

"The necklace, while a threat, is also a great weapon for us. In our hands, we can finally end this war once and for all."

"So if I take the necklace—"

"One must wait for the crops to grow before harvesting them. As much as I hate to admit, I do not fully understand its effects."

"Then shall I keep an eye on it?" There was a brief moment of silence.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything Father," she answered immediately.

"I need you to get close to the one who wears the necklace. Be as discreet as you can. See if you can't find out everything about it and what it does." Sango was silent a moment. She had no problems with doing anything Naraku asked of her, but she was afraid this time, afraid that she would fail to provide anything useful.

"I… can try," she answered slowly.

"That is all I can ask of you Child. Use any means necessary to get close to the one with the necklace. Keep an eye out on the succubus as well. I have a feeling we can use her to draw out the Mother as well."

"I understand Father."

"I will have Kyo provide an identity for your mission."

"Thank you Father."

"God bless you Child and good luck." Closing the cell phone, Sango let out a weary breath, leaning her head back against the building. The words of the land god echoed in her head. Things were certainly more complicated than she thought they would be. She found the situation unsettling. Banishing the thoughts in her head, she focused on the upcoming task. _The purpose of his words is to confuse and shake my resolve._ She looked out at the fading figures of her targets. _I'll show him just how wrong he is…_

*******************

**Hope everyone enjoyed. If so, please consider leaving a review and letting me know. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**Citrus Warning**

*******************

Kagome rested her hands in her lap as she sat across from Inuyasha and Miroku. When Inuyasha had asked her out, she couldn't help but feel anxious despite her efforts to keep him at a distance. While they had gone out before, it was always trips of necessity. For the first time, she thought they were going to go out just like in a normal relationship. Then Miroku joined them. _I'm such a fool for getting worked up over something small like this._ In a way, it was good. She had been worried about Inuyasha's declaration that he would not give her up without a fight. She was not worried about Inuyasha as much as she worried about herself. _The last thing I need right now is to get attached. Once everything is ready…_ It was already too late to worry about becoming attached to him, but she could at least try to limit it so it was less painful for both when they separated.

"I wanted to talk to you at lunch about it, but since you weren't sitting with us," Miroku continued, drawing Kagome's attention away from her thoughts.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said as she smiled over at him. "They were really insistent I eat with them today."

Miroku nodded. "I understand. It must be hard having a fan club." Opening the tome, he carefully flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted. Orienting it so that it was facing her, he gently pushed it towards her. "This here," he said tapping on the page. "I thought it looked cool so I tried to translate it but I couldn't get much. I got something about a lock and maybe a seal."

Eyes widening, Kagome stared down at the image carefully drawn on the page, the text wrapping around it. _I've seen this before!_ It was the same symbol she had seen on her mother. Quickly, she began scanning the text around the image. Across from her, Inuyasha shifted and leaned towards her.

"Something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Huh? Oh sorry," she said as her cheeks flushed. _I keep forgetting Miroku doesn't know I can read this._ "It does look cool…" she said as she trailed off, trying to read more of the text.

"Right?" Miroku said excitedly as if she had confirmed something only he had been saying. "And look on the next page!" he said as he turned the page. She almost let out a protest but managed to keep silent. "Now this is the thing I wanted to talk to you about. See this?" he asked pointing to a crude drawing of a woman on the uppermost page. "It's a succubus."

Inuyasha coughed nervously before taking a sip of his tea, looking away. She almost glared at him. _Way to keep your cool._ Instead, she looked at Miroku. "Is that so?"

"It's weird right? The first couple of times I flipped through this book, I completely missed it. It wasn't like what I expected it to be." _Where have I heard that before?_ Kagome thought, covering her amused smile. Her amusement was tempered by Miroku's use of 'it' in describing her people.

"No wings right?" She was a little frustrated why so many people believed they hand wings and were completely evil looking. _Just where and how did _that_ rumor start?_

"That would be totally badass! The tail too…" He glanced longingly at the picture, sighing deeply. "It's kind of disappointing if this is a true succubus."

She looked at him curiously, her head tilting slightly as her eyebrow rose. "You interested in succubi?"

"Interested? Me? Of course I am! What I wouldn't give to meet one…" Kagome had to hold back laughter. _Of all the people, it should be obvious this guy would want to meet us._

"It's not really that great," Inuyasha muttered off to the side, watching the other customers inside the café. Miroku continued talking, missing Inuyasha's comment. By the way he casually went about observing others, Inuyasha either did not realize he had spoken aloud or figured no one would hear him. His statement stung. She knew her skill and that he enjoyed their 'sessions' despite his playful reluctance. It was partially that same shyness when it came to intimate matters that attracted her to him. _What's not great about it?_ It worried her.

"So what I was wondering is, can you help me translate any of this?" Miroku asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"The book?"

"No! I just want the parts that deal with succubi. Don't get me wrong, all the other stuff out there is great and all, but…" To her surprise, he blushed. "This is my real focus."

She giggled. "You really are a pervert." He thought for a moment before giving her a half-hearted shrug. Inside, she was secretly cheering for her good fortune. _If I can get a hold of the book, even for a day or two…_ Sure, she could easily charm him into giving her the book, but she didn't want to waste magic if he would give it to her willingly. Besides, she really didn't want to do that around Inuyasha. _The last thing I want is him questioning how many times I've done it to him._

"See Inuyasha? This is why Kagome's so great! How many other girls do you think would talk about all this awesome stuff _and_ be impossibly beautiful?"

"Not many," he answered.

"What's got you all pouty?" Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Ah, you jealous I have Kagome's attention?"

His face reddened. "What? No!"

_Liar, _she thought in amusement. As much as she enjoyed teasing him, she focused on Miroku. "If you want, I can take a look at it. I have a bunch of books at my place that I can use for reference." She paused for a moment. "That is, if you don't mind me borrowing it."

"Oh no, not at all," he said with a smile, pushing the book farther towards her. He rubbed his hands excitedly. "I knew I could count on you!"

She smiled warmly. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll give it my best shot." She glanced down at her watch. "I hate to just run off, but I have to start heading to work."

"Oh! I'll walk you there," Inuyasha said, starting to get up.

Reaching across the table, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll be fine on my own." She looked down at his glass. "Besides, you still have most of your tea left." Grabbing the bill, she stood. "I'll take care of this don't worry."

"But—"

"Can you take the book back to my place?" she asked, smiling down at Inuyasha. "You have the key, right?"

"You have a key!?" Miroku exclaimed, looking at Inuyasha as if he was a complete stranger. "I thought you said she didn't put—"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, getting looks from other customers. Kagome looked between the two curiously.

"What?" she asked with a bemused smile.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said quickly. "I got it. I'll take the book to your place."

"Thanks… I'll cook dinner as a reward!" Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We'll talk tonight," she whispered before backing away. "Bye Miroku," she said, giving him a small wave.

"See ya! Thanks again!" he called out after her. Moving over to the counter, she quickly paid and, giving the two another small wave, exited the café. She wanted nothing more than to skip work and look at the book, but she needed to keep up appearances for not only Miroku, but Inuyasha as well. _He's already suspicious enough about me working._ Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky. Sunlight was beginning to break through the gray. _I'm not really helping with that. I guess I'll tell him tonight._

*******************

Kagome sighed deeply as she finished wiping down the last table. Running her arm across her forehead, she looked around the empty café to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"You know you were the only one closing right? Wouldn't magic have made all of that a lot easier?" Turning, she found Kouga leaning against the wall. She smiled, suddenly tired.

"Yes, but that would be a waste of energy." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides, _you_ could have helped."

Spreading his arms out as if helpless, he shook his head. "I have my own things to close. You know, you do have a willing battery right here if you ever run low," he replied with a grin. _Please don't tempt me._ She was hungry and still excited from all the customers' attention. Wanting to avoid where the conversation was leading, she turned away, walking towards the back.

"Where did your father go?" she asked over her shoulder. "I noticed he left and didn't come back."

"Ah that, he said an old friend called him."

She frowned. "Old friend? Is this an old friend, or an _old_ friend?"

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. He said his name was Myoga."

"Never heard of him."

"Me either. Probably one of his drinking buddies." Stepping after her, Kouga quickly closed the distance. "He did want me to give you this," he said, holding out an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it.

"You're pay for the day."

"Ah, thanks," she said, peeking inside to see several bills tucked inside.

"You sure that's enough?" he asked with a concerned face. "We would be more than happy to give you more—"

She smiled. "Thanks, but really, this is fine. He pays for almost everything, so this is just the little extra we need."

"'He' huh?" Kouga muttered as he looked away, rubbing his shoulder.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said smiling. "Anyway, you in a hurry?" _I really want to get home and look at that book._

"Kind of, why?"

"Oh no reason really. Since my dad is out and it's just the two of us…"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not having sex if that's what you're implying."

He quickly shook his head, waving his hands out in front of him. "No, no, no! I know you don't want to have sex yet. I can wait. I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie and hang out." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "My father and I have quite the collection of DVD's and a really good TV setup."

She continued to look at him suspiciously. _What do you mean by 'yet?'_ "I'd like to, but I really have to be getting home. Next time, okay?"

"Okay, no problem," he said, brushing the rejection off. Stopping in front of the door for the changing room, she turned around to find him only a few steps behind her. "What?" he asked as she glared playfully at him. "Oh come on! You can at least allow me _this_ guilty pleasure!"

Sighing, she opened the door and backed inside. Though she tried to play it out like it was a burden for her, it was hard to fight against nature and she enjoyed showing off so long as it did not go any farther. "Fine, but no moving from the door!" she warned, pointing a finger at him. Smiling from ear to ear, Kouga followed her inside.

*******************

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the cover of the black book, his eyes glancing over to the clock every few seconds. _She should be getting home soon._ He had looked through the book several times by now, but looking over indecipherable text was as appealing and helpful as reading a math text book. So instead, he spent the last several hours thinking. His thoughts were not directed in any specific direction, he merely followed his minds tangents. It was hard to imagine back to life before Kagome had shown up. His problems then seemed so insignificant compared to what he faced now. Running track had been his entire life and getting into nationals a goal he desired with everything he had. Thinking about how that goal was one he would probably never achieve was disappointing, but it was not longer a crushing loss. His priorities had shifted and Kagome was now the object of his focus.

There were some difficulties in her arrival; but things were slowly working themselves out. The more time they spent with each other, the more he was able to learn not only about everything happening to him, but with her as well. _She said we could never have a 'normal' relationship…_ His thoughts wandered back to the previous night. It was true that he had been thinking about their bond in a classic, traditional sense. The incident with her sister was undeniable evidence of that. Getting caught like that had sent a spike of feelings he had never experienced before. Guilt, shame, horror; the combination had been overwhelming to him. But her reaction was far from what he expected, or desired. He wanted, still wanted, her rage. He wanted—needed it as if to prove that she really _did_ care about him. That he was special to her and wanted to keep him all to herself. _If our positions were reversed…_ He had always done his best to shy away from the thought of her with other men but the places he could run were fading fast. Standing before him was a fork in the road and it was rapidly approaching. _Do I let things continue as they are and enjoy the time we have before saying good-bye, or do I fight for a future I may not want?_

Behind him, the door opened. "I'm home," Kagome said quickly closing the door behind her. Tossing her shoes aside, she ran over to the table he was sitting at. "I've been waiting for this all night!" she said, carefully opening it. Ignoring the front half of the book, she turned to the page Miroku had been looking over at the café. Inuyasha watched in silence as her eyes darted from side to side, absorbing the information in front of her.

"Well, anything useful?" he questioned anxiously after a few minutes of silence. Sighing, she leaned back slightly, still looking down at the book.

"I was excited over nothing." She gestured towards the open page as she looked over at him. "This book was written just before they started the experiments on the succubi. This page is more or less just talks about theory." Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples. "What was I expecting?" she said snickering softly. "Miroku got this from my mother after all. If there was anything that could help us, she would have found it already."

"Help you?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know." She leaned back, resting her hands against the floor behind her. "Apparently, I'm the only succubus alive that isn't cursed."

"Cursed?"

Kagome nodded towards the book. "Apparently their theories were dead on. Both my sister and mother are marked with that damn symbol. It's a strong spell that limits our energy consumption and storage and with it, our magical powers." She paused momentarily. "Among other things."

"That's terrible! Is there any way to remove it?"

Sitting up, Kagome sighed. "I don't know. My mother might have an idea but—"

"But what?" Inuyasha pressed after she trailed off.

She shook her head, smiling. "It's nothing. You really shouldn't worry about it. It's not your problem."

Reaching over, he rested his hand atop hers. "Anything that concerns you is my problem."

Slowly, she pulled her hand out from under his. "I appreciate the gesture, but really, you shouldn't get any more involved in this than you already are."

Sadly, he pulled his hand back. "I'm not sure I _am_ involved. I know next to nothing about everything that's happening."

"You are _much_ more involved than you think you are."

"How so?" She looked at him. He could tell what she was thinking. _She's debating whether to tell me or not._ Looking down, she folded her hands together and rested them on the table.

She spoke deliberately. "I don't want to tell you."

"Kagome—"

"But I'll tell you anyway," she continued, cutting him off. "You deserve to know." Sitting up, he mentally braced himself. "The succubi aren't the only ones close to extinction. Just about everything non-human is on the edge. We all have our ways of surviving; most simply hide, trying to stay alive simply by leaving everyone alone. My people decided to stand up and fight."

"Now?"

"No, this was centuries ago. Short version, we lost. My mother thought that we could at least get some terms by surrendering; at least get them to leave us alone." She rested her hand against the stomach as she looked through him, as if seeing something else. "It wasn't quite what she expected."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

Her focus returned to him. "That is more or less the history leading up to today. You are more or less the only hope for us."

"Me? But how!? I'm just a human." He was expecting it to be something big, not massive. For her to say the future of an entire people were on his shoulders… It was crushing.

"Well, not technically you, but what you are carrying." Instinctively, his hand went to the necklace under his shirt.

"The necklace."

"More importantly, the crystal on the necklace. That's why Kikyo was—is here; to help me protect you."

"Protect me? From who?"

"The Order of the Silver Cross."

"You mean the people who made the book?" He glanced over at the book that lay open on the table. "Aren't they gone?"

Kagome laughed dryly. "If only they were."

Pulling the necklace from his shirt, he let it rest in his hand. "It burned me the other day."

Her eyes widened. "It what?"

"The burn you healed on my hand, this was the cause of it." She looked dumbfounded as she fought for words. His eyes narrowed. "You said it wouldn't hurt me."

"N—no… it has to be some sort of mistake." She shook her head as she looked down, thinking. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, well that's what happened." His eyes moved from the crystal to Kagome as he shifted in place. Running his tongue across his lips, he leaned forward. "What exactly do these Order people want with the crystal?"

"To destroy it."

"Is that so…" he said, trailing off as he dangled it in front of him. He looked past it at Kagome. "Is it hard?" She was quiet for a moment.

"Not if they kill you." Her voice was hardly a whisper.

"K-kill?" he sputtered, dropping the necklace against his chest. "T-they are going to k-kill me?"

She shook her head quickly, leaning towards him. "No! We—I—won't let that happen! Succubi from all over the world are coming here to protect you!"

He was still, looking down at the crystal resting against his chest. "What does it do?" She stayed silent. "Kagome, what does it do?" he asked again in a lower voice.

"I… can't tell you."

"Can't—or won't?"

"If I tell you, I'm afraid you'll freak out."

"I'm _already_ freaking out! Telling me I'm carrying something that is the only hope for your people, but not what it does? Telling me people are going to _kill_ me because of this damn thing!" He held up the glowing crystal. Remembering what it did last time it was glowing, he quickly let it fall to his chest.

"Please, calm down," she said, reaching over to him.

"Calm down! How could anyone be calm like this!" he said in a high voice as he moved away from her. He looked away, taking several deep breaths. Moving over to him, Kagome wrapped her arms around him from the back. He tried shaking her off, but she persisted in holding him against her body. "Tell me why you won't tell me what it does." His voice was gruff as he stared at the wall directly in front of him, face twisted in anger. "I deserve to know at least that much before I die."

"You're not going to die."

"You don't know that!"

"I told you we are going to protect you."

"Yeah? Seems to me like you can't even protect yourselves from them, what makes you think you can protect me?" Silence answered better than any words could. "That's what I thought."

After a long silence, she spoke. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" he asked, confusion replacing his anger. I'm_ the one that's afraid!_ He tried to look up at her, but she hugged him tighter, keeping herself out of view. "I think I'm frightened enough for the both of us." He felt her face press against his back, his shirt sticking to his skin as it absorbed her tears. _Is she crying? _The last of his anger left him as he tried to shift so he could see her only to give up trying to break her iron grip around his body.

"I'm not afraid of them," she said, voice quivering. "I'm afraid for you."

"Me?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It did not come easy. He wanted to cry himself. _Why do I have to cheer _her_ up?_ It was almost ironic enough to make him laugh. "I know you'll do your best to protect me. I trust you." He tried his best to laugh, only to fail miserably. "You know what? Who cares what the necklace does? You need it so that's all I need to know. Whatever it does, you said it won't hurt me so it doesn't really matter."

"That's the problem," she choked out, gasping for breath as she fought back tears. "I will."

*******************


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**General Citrus Warning (For entire story)**

*******************

For the next three days, Inuyasha tore over Kagome's revelation. It was amazing what weight two simple words could carry. There were a lot of things in motion, more than he could see. It was more frustrating than frightening. He was sure Kagome would never hurt him, at least not purposefully. _Then why did she tell you she would be the one to hurt you?_ his inner voice mocked. The invisible voice spoke words he was afraid to face. Even though he still trusted Kagome, she seemed convinced in her words. _It didn't help I wasn't able to get anything more out of her._ Quickly after she had told him, she had broken down into tears. He spent the better part of the night trying to get her to calm down and by then, he did not have the heart to bring it up. In three days, the only thing he was able to come up with was that she did not mean harm in a physical sense.

"Something happen?" Miroku asked beside him before shoving another bite of food into his mouth. "You've been in your own world the past couple of days."

"Just thinking is all," Inuyasha replied, scratching his head as he rested his head against the wall.

"I see… You sure it's alright for me to be eating this?" Miroku asked, holding up the lunchbox. "I mean, Kagome did make it for you."

"I'm not that hungry," he said as he rolled his head to look at his friend. "Besides, you ate most of it already."

"Yeah because you said that I could have 'some.' I figured you would take it back at some point." He was silent for a moment as he poked at the food. "I need to get a girlfriend like Kagome."

Inuyasha laughed. "I suggest you aim lower."

Miroku glared at him. "I see no reason to aim any lower than _you._"

"What is your obsession with Kagome anyways?"

"Jealous?"

"Curious."

"Well, she's smart, kind, a great cook, shares the same interests as I do, oh, and did I mention she is absolutely gorgeous?"

"When you put it that way…" It did make her sound like the perfect woman, but Inuyasha knew the truth behind it all. Nearly everything she had was assisted by magic. From her cooking down to her looks, every bit of it was enhanced. Sure she was nice, but she was still a different person at school than she was at home.

Miroku sighed. "Maybe I should ask that new girl out?"

Inuyasha fumbled for a name. "You mean the transfer student?"

"Sango Fujiwara." Inuyasha nodded, fitting the name with the face. For the most part, Sango was not the type of girl to write home about. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but what were other girls when they were compared to the girl of your dreams?

Rubbing his chin, Inuyasha smiled. "Sooner would probably be better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's new right?"

"Yeah…"

"So that means it will take time to make friends."

"I'm listening," Miroku said, annoyed.

"So the longer she's here, the more stories she'll hear about you. The way I see it, if you strike early, you'll at least get a chance before your reputation ruins it."

"M-my reputation! What reputation is that?"

"Let's see, you know the time you were almost expelled for the hidden cameras in the girl's locker room?"

"Hey! I was found not guilty!"

"Or the time you barged in while the girls changed into their gym uniforms?"

"I was told the wrong room!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. "Three times?"

"People are trying to frame me I say!"

"The list goes on too…"

Miroku was silent a moment. Inuyasha smiled as he watched the realization sink in. He was surprised as Miroku shoved the mostly empty lunchbox into his chest. Taking it, Inuyasha looked puzzled as his friend quickly got to his feet. "Where you going?" he shouted as Miroku ran off.

"To find Sango! I have to talk to her before it's too late!" Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his friend disappear into the school. For that brief moment, it felt like a normal day.

*******************

Taking a deep breath, Sango readied herself. Starting into the school had been simple enough, but adapting to life in it was something completely different. The people inside were—immature to say the least. She listened to their conversations, amazed at how naïve they were about even the simplest notions of how the world worked. _And this system is supposed to educate them… The only real thing that will educate someone is experience._ Experience was something she had a great deal of, probably more than anyone in the school, teachers included.

Talking to her 'fellow' students was difficult. The girls were more interested in useless things like what type of boys she liked and her experience with them. Boys were even worse considering the only reason why they seemed to talk to her was the hope experiencing her. Their attempts were laughable. After all, they were simply boys. She figured a decade or so would turn them into a man who could at least tempt her.

And then there was Miroku. He was a known accomplice of the succubus who called itself 'Kagome.' She was not sure exactly how deep its charm was latched into the poor boy, but she knew she had to proceed with caution. He could have simply had a weak mind and the natural aura the succubus radiated took hold harder than others. _Or he could be nothing more than a puppet._ Father Onigumo and other teachers in the Order had told her the dangers a succubus' charm was for a man. Destroying the free will and damming them to a life of servitude, never to recover. _If he is a puppet…_ Killing him would be a shame, but death would be salvation rather than a life of mental servitude.

That was why she was cautious now. She took great pains suppressing her magical abilities from the succubus. It was difficult losing several senses that came with magic, but it was a loss she was willing to live with if it meant staying out of the demons radar. But when Miroku had suddenly come up to her and said he wanted to discuss something with her after school caused her blood to run cold. _Did I mess up somewhere? Does it know?_ More importantly, _Am I walking into a trap?_

Going against her training, she decided to keep her magical energy suppressed as she made her way to the meeting place. If it was what she thought it was, then there was a chance she could feign ignorance. _There are some humans that have faint magic-like energy. If I can convince her that I come from a very spiritual family, it's possible…_ Clenching her fist, she turned the corner. As expected, Miroku was waiting for her near the center between the two school buildings. Forcing herself to relax, she walked towards him, making note of her surroundings as she walked. _It's narrow and out of view, even if most of the students were still here. Perfect for an ambush._

"You wanted to see me?" she asked stopping several paces away. She looked around, trying to see if she could catch signs of more people. If there were, they were hiding themselves well.

"R-right," he said nervously. She eyed him suspiciously. He was sweating and not making eye contact. _What's going on?_

"Well?" she asked after several seconds of silence.

"Ah, well, the thing is… I've been watching you for some time now and I was wondering." He took a deep breath. "What do you think about s-spirits?"

"Huh?"

"Or vampires?" She frowned. _Where is he going with this?_ Narrowing her eyes, she studied him, trying to get a reading of his intentions. _Is this a test or something?_ "O-or demons?" he asked, continuing to mumble on.

"I don't understand."

"W-well, what I'm trying to ask is—do you believe in them?"

"No, of course not," she responded, making sure not to pause. To her surprise, he looked disappointed. Fear began to trickle up her back. _Did I answer wrong?_ Either way, she had already given her answer; there was no going back now. Shifting her weight to one side, she rested her hand on her hip. "What is this all about?"

"No, of course you wouldn't," he mumbled to himself, looking down. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at her, his voice loud enough to hear clearly. "But that's okay. I prepared myself for this all day." He looked her in the eye. Heart racing, she unconsciously straightened her body. _Here it comes,_ she thought as she prepared herself for whatever attack was coming. "Please go out with me!" he yelled, bowing deeply.

Several seconds ticked past. "Huh?" She had prepared herself for a dozen likely scenarios, but nothing like this. _What the hell _is_ this?_

"I know I'm not the best looking guy and we don't share the same interests, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to make you happy! All I ask for is a chance!" He was still bowing, more or less talking to the ground below him. She slowly licked her lips, looking around anxiously. _What is going on?_ An attack she could deal with, a confession?

"W-what about Kagome?" She sounded flustered. Giving herself a mental kick, she struggled to regain control of her emotions. _I've been trained to keep calm under unexpected circumstances!_ Horror ran through her as she realized what she had just sounded like. _I sound like one of my classmates!_

He straightened a confused look on his face. "What about her?"

"Aren't you two—"

His eyes widened, waving his arms in front of him. "No! Kagome is my best friend's girlfriend! That's all!"

Frowning, Sango began to reanalyze her assessment of the three. _I thought it was definitely controlling the two. Is it only the one now?_ If so, it would make it a lot easier getting close to the succubus. _This must mean that his friend is the one with the Shikon Jewel. I see no other reason why the demon would stick around him for so long._ She smiled. _Here I was worried about finding a way to get inside. It found me!_

"So um—how about it?" he asked nervously shifting in place.

"Fine."

"Really? You'll really go out with me?" It sounded like he did not believe what was happening. It almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. _Remember Sango, he is still in league with the demon. He isn't a puppet, but that doesn't mean he's innocent._ From here on, things were going to get a lot harder.

*******************

"Is that so? Yeah, I understand. I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha replaced the phone receiver on its base before leaning back on his mattress.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked from her spot at the table. He was surprised she said anything. For the past couple of days, communication between the two had been reduced to a few sentences here and there.

"Miroku."

She casually looked over at him, his attention on the TV. "What did he want?"

"He was just letting me know how it went."

"Went?"

"You know Sango?"

Kagome shifted herself so that she was facing him. It was the first real conversation they had had in awhile. "The transfer student?"

"Yeah. He asked her out."

"Really?" She looked surprised. Drifting off to her own world, her gaze fell to the table as she thought.

"What?" His eyes narrowed. "You sad you lost a follower?"

"What if I am?" She smiled, letting him know she was teasing him. "So how did it go?"

"Good I guess. She said yes."

"She did?" From her expression, it was as she had been told the world was ending.

"Surprised?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Miroku isn't that bad a guy."

"No, but… she doesn't seem like the type of girl who would associate with someone like Miroku."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Isn't it the same with you? At first glance, you are the perfect woman but getting to know you—" He stopped, realizing his blunder far too late. "Never mind," he said quickly looking back at the TV, trying to undo what he said. Unfortunately, Kagome would not let him.

"What?" she said expectantly. She didn't sound angry, but with her acting skills, that meant nothing.

"I said never mind."

"No, I want to know," she urged.

Sighing, he sat up, facing her. "You're difficult to be with, okay?"

"That's it?" She smiled, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Among other things that I really don't want to spend time listing, yes; in general, you are really difficult to be with." He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. "I love you Kagome, but it seems like you're doing you damndest to make me hate you. Always keeping me in the dark, telling me that we can't have a normal relationship…"

A slideshow of emotions ran across her face before she finally managed to collect herself. "You don't love me," she said, but the way it sounded convinced him it was directed at her more than at him.

Letting his head fall back, he looked up at the ceiling. "If this isn't love—well, I'm going to stop there to avoid an awfully overused cliché." Looking back at her, he smiled. "I mean, you told me you're going to hurt me and I find myself still wanting to give a relationship with you a shot."

"You're just saying that."

"I've had three days to think about it and believe me, I thought about it a great deal. Knowing what I know about the entire situation, which I'll admit isn't a whole lot, I still want to give it a chance."

She locked eyes with him. "I don't love you," she said, voice filled with conviction.

"I never expected you to," he said, breaking eye contact with her. He laughed nervously, scratching his neck. "I think I finally understand why you said you would hurt me. You can never love me the way I love you." He glanced back up at her. "Am I right?" Her silence answered his question for him. Looking away, he fought against the tears that burned his eyes. "Even still," he whispered softly.

"You're an idiot," she whispered next to him. He looked over to find her kneeling beside him.

He laughed, wiping the beginnings of tears from his eyes. "I know, but love makes us do crazy things sometimes." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into a hug.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" she asked softly, running her hands across his back. He shook his head. "I'll be with other men." He pulled away from her, looking up at her with wide eyes. "And I won't hide it. I'll tell you every detail, every touch and how I enjoyed every moment of it. Even with that, you still want to continue?"

He bit his lip. He wasn't. Never in a thousand years would he be okay with it. She was trying to find cracks in his resolve, to probe into any weakness and break down his will to continue. "If that's what it takes." He knew, thought he knew, the heartbreak that would come with being with her. Even still, he had made his decision. _Even if this path leads to a dead end, I'm not going to look back._ She pulled him back into her chest, his face pressing into her breasts, smothering him. Before he could say anything, he felt her trembling around him. "I-is something wrong? You're shaking."

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "It's a little embarrassing…"

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry," she cried weakly. _Huh?_ He almost laughed as the tension dissipated, the mood completely destroyed. In fact, he had to make a concerted effort to keep himself from rolling in laughter. _The power of two words._ "It's not funny!" she groaned, pushing him away. Tears ran down his face as his body freed itself of the emotional burden that had been gathering the past several days. "Whose fault do you think it is anyways!?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, clearing his face.

"You looked like you needed time to think," she said, looking away.

He narrowed his eyes. "There are plenty of guys out there. Why not feed off one of them? I'm sure they would be more than willing." He smiled, sitting straighter. "Then you could tell me all about it. How great it was." She seemed surprised by his words. In a way, he was only half joking. "What? Didn't you tell me you were going to do that?"

She didn't say anything. Pushing him back against the wall, she gently undid his pants. Despite her hunger, she took her time, using her tongue more than her mouth at first. Now that he had something to compare it too, he found Kagome's style completely different than her sister. Kagome had a slow, tender touch while her sister was agonizingly fast.

After several minutes, he finally came. Covered in sweat, he let out ragged breaths. She ate a lot, but he made no effort to stop her, even as the tingling sensation turned to pain. Gritting his teeth, he rested his head against the wall, fists twisting at the bed covers. _It hurts!_ Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, she stopped, releasing him. He gasped for air as his lungs were freed from the paralyzing effects of the pain. The world spun around him as the fresh oxygen flowed through him. Blinking rapidly, the world slowly returned to focus and steadied itself.

"That was… different," he said with a chuckle, trying to keep a lighthearted atmosphere. He found Kagome staring at him. "W-what?" he asked, holding his smile in place.

"We… don't have to stop there." His heart raced at the proposition. It was something he had wanted for a long time…

"I thought you didn't want to—you know…"

She moved closer, leaning towards him, her lips steadily moving closer to his. "I think… I'm ready to move on," she whispered. Without thinking, his hand moved to stop her lips inches from his. She backed away, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry," he said, laughing pitifully. "Here I've been dreaming of this day for awhile and when it actually comes..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I think—no, I know I want it to be something special. Call me romantic, but I want my first time with someone I love to be somewhere a little classier than this shitty apartment." He met her eyes. "And I want my special person to feel the same way I do."

"But—" He held up a hand stopping her.

"I know you won't love me, but at least trust me."

"I do trust you."

"With everything." She opened her mouth to say something, but slowly closed it. He smiled, nodding slowly as he ran his hand across her cheek. "I can wait." She smiled mournfully as she sat back in on her legs, nodding slowly. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he started fixing his pants. _I can wait._

*******************

Stepping outside in the cool night air, Kagome took a deep breath. It was amazing how even the air she breathed had changed in time. Inside, Inuyasha slept peacefully. She hadn't expected to be rejected for sex, let alone by him. Inuyasha was, and would continually be, a man of many surprises.

"It's not like you," a voice said from the darkness. "You must be losing your touch."

"You were watching?" Kagome said, leaning back against the door as her sister stepped into the light cast by the lamp above the door.

Her sister was smiling brightly as she leaned against the building next to her. "What can I say? Watching you two is much more entertaining than the stuff on TV."

Kagome let out a huff as she looked down. "Wasting energy as usual."

"It's not like the old days. Getting a refill is easy enough." Kikyo rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to get this damn curse off though. I'm going to eat so much…" She trailed off as she glanced over at Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, keeping her head down.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she pushed herself off the building. "Don't tell me—are you seriously thinking about being with him?"

"I haven't decided."

"But you're thinking about it!" From the looks of it, Kikyo was ready to tear out her own hair in frustration as she growled angrily. "Kagome, it isn't possible!"

"It is possible!" she shot back heatedly, stepping away from the door. Looking back at the door, she lowered her voice. "With him at least, it's possible. He has more than enough energy to sustain me."

Kikyo's expression softened. "It's not even that Kagome, it's you." She sighed. "I mean, just look at us. Our mother was married to your father and she _still_ slept with his brother. She loved your father, but she also loved mine." Kagome bit her lip, looking away.

"I'm not like mother."

"Then what about Lucas?"

"What about Lucas?" she asked defensively.

"What's with that tone? Didn't you love him?"

"Of course I did! How could you—"

"Yet you slept with three others—and not him." Kagome glared at her sister.

"That was different."

"Was it now?" Kikyo said, taking a step towards Kagome, causing her to look up. "Do you know the real reason why he slept with mother? Because he _knew_ you were messing around with other guys so he figured _he_ could do it as well. Heh, unfortunately for him it turned out that he _couldn't._" Kikyo's head twisted to the side as Kagome's hand connected with her cheek. Tears ran down her face as she glared at Kikyo. Running her hand against her red cheek, Kikyo smiled. "I know the saying that truth hurts, I just never expected it to hurt _me_ as well."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to do your job!" Kikyo took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Her voice was calmer as she spoke. "I'm sorry, but you don't know what it's like living like this!" she said, resting a hand against her stomach. A feeling of guilt ran over Kagome.

"I know, and I'm sorry for being so selfish lately. You have been waiting patiently despite your desire to get rid of the sealing spell." Smiling, Kikyo rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey, it's what families are for, right? We may fight, but when it comes down to it, we help each other." Slowly, her smile disappeared as Kikyo looked past Kagome at the door. "And you know you can't keep him all to yourself, not with his type of energy and what it can do."

Kagome looked away. "I know—I just had hoped…" She looked back towards the door. "He's different. I've never met someone like him before."

Sighing, Kikyo backed away. "I know, he's special to you, but rules are rules."

"It's not fair." She _wanted_ to keep him all to herself, not because of his energy, but because of _him._

"How's the jewel?" Kikyo asked, suddenly changing topics.

"I think it's almost ready," Kagome said, resting a hand against her heart.

"You think?"

Kagome bristled in anger. "What? I've never done this before! How am I supposed to know when it's time!?"

"Okay, okay, relax, I was just asking. It's just that the sooner we get this over with, the better for everyone." Kikyo shifted nervously in place. "The Order has been sending a lot of people to Japan over the past couple of days. They've been keeping a low profile, but when you don't have the land gods on your side; it's a little hard to hide anything. You know it's only a matter of time before they all starting coming here, right?" Kagome nodded. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, Kikyo shoved her hands in her pockets. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat." She gave Kagome a sly look. "Unless you'll let me…" She trailed off as she eyed the door behind her. Seeing her sister's glare, Kikyo smiled. "I thought so."

Backing away, Kikyo moved off towards the stairs that lead to the lower levels, casually waving as she left. "Take care sis, and be careful!"

Kagome leaned back against the door. Things were starting to go in her favor, she just needed more time…

*******************

**Many thanks for the reviews so far! This is the last chapter I have finished. The next update might be awhile due to finals and a busy week at work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**General Citrus Warning (For entire story)**

*******************

Sighing, Anna crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. Beside her, Eiko gave her a curious look. "What's on your mind?"

Her long blond ponytail swayed behind her as Anna turned her head, focusing her blue eyes on the other woman. "Just brooding over the unfairness of it all."

Eiko's eyebrow rose. "Unfairness?"

Sitting straight, Anna tapped a finger against her arm as she looked out over the mass of people as they passed. "I had a good life back in Germany, first one in decades. A good home, decent income…" She smirked. "A stable man who didn't ask too many questions…. But here I am, throwing it all away so I can babysit."

Eiko gave her a critical look. "You know this is important."

Sighing, Anna nodded. "I know, but that still doesn't mean I have to like it. There hasn't been a guy like him in decades and we have to be content just watching from afar while Kagome has him all to herself?"

"She is a council member…"

"Ex-council member, or maybe she still is one…" Anna blinked, remembering something important. "Ah, that's right! You weren't born then." Eiko gave her a confused look. Anna scratched her neck as she pressed her lips together. "Long story short, Kagome and the other council members got into an argument. I don't remember exactly what it was, but I remember it being something petty. Well, the council sent three sisters to bring her in and things got violent."

"Violent?"

Anna smiled. "She's Mother Clara's daughter after all. The council underestimated her strength, not that she had ever shown anyone her true power. The three sisters ended up dying."

Eiko's eyes widened in horror, holding a hand over her mouth. "That's terrible!"

Anna shrugged. "Back then, there were a lot more of us." She looked off into the distance, eyes focusing on something else. "But I wish Mother Clara hadn't sealed her away. Things might be a lot different if she had been around."

"Is she really that powerful?"

"She would say otherwise, but yes. Some say she's even more powerful than Mother Clara herself."

Eiko laughed nervously. "That's impossible!" Anna's face remained solemn, causing her laughter to wane.

"Tell me Eiko, have you ever tasted crimson energy?"

She shook her head. "I was in Russia at the time the last one was discovered. Besides," she said, resting her hand on her stomach, "I hear you don't get the full effect of it until you had your fill."

Anna gave her a look of sympathy. "We'll lift the curse soon enough." She sighed, remembering back. "Still, even a little bit is intoxicating." Resting her elbow against the table, she leaned forward and rested her head on her fist. "I want some…"

"You've had it before?"

Anna nodded. "It was just a little bit, but the things you can do with it…" Her expression darkened. "In the hands of Kagome alone—"

"Only for now. Mother has plans for him after Kagome is finished."

Anna sat up as a particularly interesting man passed, her eyes following him until he vanished into the crowd once more. Disappointment on her face, she leaned once more against the table. "Plans yes, but I have my doubts."

"We can finally rid ourselves of the Order once and for all," Eiko said hopefully.

"There are worse things than the Order," Anna said as she drummed her fingers against the tabletop. At Eiko's frightened look Anna smiled. "But don't worry. They are all just a part of ancient history now." Checking her watch, Anna yawned as she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Anyway, we should be going. The last thing we want is to keep Kikyo waiting."

Nodding, Eiko grabbed the bill and headed towards the counter. Taking one last sip of her drink, Anna moved to follow her. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at the crowd, the lingering feeling of someone's eyes still on her. Frowning, she looked around.

"You okay?" Eiko asked, coming back from paying.

Turning, Anna smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

*******************

In the two days Inuyasha got to know Sango, the more he wondered about her. Miroku did his best to include her in their conversations but for the most part, she remained distant. As it was now, it was difficult to classify the two as friends, let alone lovers. Every once in awhile, her icy demeanor broke and a smile would appear. _I never took Miroku as a guy to like serious girls._ _Then again, there's a lot about him I don't know._ He had been friends with Miroku for a long time, but in all that time, he never attempted to dig farther into his interests; mostly in part of being frightened of what he found. Miroku was a weird guy on the outside, the last thing Inuyasha wanted to know was just how far it went. _Besides, Sango seems like a nice person and he's happy. That's all that really matters._ Kagome seemed to have taken a liking to her as well.

His shoulders sagged as he walked. He had been bracing himself for it all week, but now that it had come and passed, he still couldn't believe it. _With everything that's been happening lately, it's no wonder my times went down._ As things were, he could not see any reason why he should continue with track. Since Kagome came, his priorities had shifted. New worries had appeared, pushing track down the list. _Besides, do I really have the excess energy to spare?_ According to Kagome, he should have more than enough though his body thoroughly disagreed with that idea.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, waving his arms to get his attention. Behind him, Sango and Kagome stood talking.

"You guys waited?" he asked after a short jog over. His eyes automatically looked past Miroku at Kagome. She seemed excited about something.

"I was going to take Sango out to show her the city and I figured it would be great for all of us to go together."

"What do you say?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. He could tell she really wanted to go. "It will be fun, right?" She looked over to Sango for confirmation. Giving an awkward smile, she nodded.

"I guess," Inuyasha said. _Why not? It will take my mind of things._ After a brief debate, they ended up at a small diner several blocks away from the school.

"So you're from Washington, right?" Kagome asked, looking over at Sango as she propped her head up.

"You're from America?" Inuyasha was surprised. Her Japanese was flawless.

Sango nodded as she held her drink. "I wouldn't say I'm _from_ there. My parents move around a lot because of business. I pick up on things fairly quickly." The last statement was directed towards him.

"So you're here alone?" Kagome asked.

"For the time being, yes. I wanted something a little more stable before going into college."

Miroku had a lewd grin on his face. "I live alone too," he said, pointing at himself.

"More like your parents kicked you out," Inuyasha muttered.

"I was negatively impacting my parent's sex life. Apparently, having children does that."

"You know, most people get grossed out thinking about that stuff in regards to their parents."

"It's just sex. How else were you created?" Kagome injected quickly.

"Exactly!" Miroku said happily. Quickly, his expression turned serious. "But then again, I think my parents are a little _too_ into it."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking down at the table. "If you're anything like your father, I can only imagine." He noticed Sango shift uncomfortably across from him. "Don't worry, he talks big, but that's all," he said with a smile.

"I'm not worried!" she said proudly, her face reddening slightly.

The waitress interrupted their conversation to take their orders. After she left, Inuyasha was relieved the conversation resumed with a more normal topic. Over the course of the meal, he could tell Sango was gradually adjusting to them. By the time they got up to pay, she seemed far more comfortable with them than she ever had. Smiling to himself as he followed the three out the door, he felt the day was going to get a lot better.

*******************

"So what do you think of Sango?" Miroku asked, leaning closer to Inuyasha as he spoke. There really was no reason for the quieted voice. Kagome and Sango were too far to hear. It was slightly amusing watching Kagome drag Sango around from store to store, forcing her to try on outfit after outfit. Inuyasha had always had it in his mind that all girls loved shopping, but Sango had proved that theory wrong. While she did not protest to Kagome's suggestions, she seemed far less enthused than he had expected. _Then again, she still could be a little shy._

"To be honest, she doesn't seem your type."

"Really?" Miroku asked, taken aback. "Why do you say that?"

"I get this strange librarian-type vibe from her."

"Librarian?"

"Yeah, the type that's quiet and keeps to themselves. Compared to you… I don't know if it's a good matchup."

"Kagome was like that in the beginning, remember? I'm sure she just needs some time to settle in." Inuyasha had to think back on what Miroku was saying. _That's right, she did act that way in front of others._ He felt the urge to frown. _She's never like that around me._

"I guess." A brief silence fell between them as they watched Kagome drag Sango back towards the dressing rooms.

"How far have your two gone?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Uh—"

"I never get a straight answer out of you."

"Usually because you put words in my mouth before I can say anything."

Miroku thought for a moment. "True enough… But seriously, how far?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn as he shifted uncomfortably in place. "A little of this and that," he answered, looking away as he scratched his chin.

"That's it?" Miroku seemed surprised.

"What do you mean that's it?!"

Scratching his head, Miroku looked towards the dressing rooms. "I would have sworn you two would have already done it by now." _I wish…_

"It hasn't been that long since we started dating," he said defensively.

"How many dates have you been on?" The question took Inuyasha by surprise. _I can't tell the truth. How the hell can I say zero?_

"Four or five," he lied, pulling numbers at random.

Miroku's eyebrow lifted. "Four or five?"

"Four okay? One was technically—you know what? Details don't really matter."

"Fine, we will go with four. That's plenty. She is totally ready for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one, she never wears a bra."

"You—"

Miroku smiled. "Don't tell me it isn't obvious. Besides, don't you have a key to her apartment? I'm surprised her parents even allowed that."

_Right, he doesn't know she lives with me._ "There are certain—circumstances regarding that. But that's not the point."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku sighed. "We really need to get you thinking in the present." Reaching into his pocket, he fished around for something. Grabbing one of Inuyasha's hands, Miroku slapped something in his hand. "There."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku removed his hand. Though he said it, he instantly recognized the small wrapper of a condom.

"If you're asking what that is… there really is no hope for you."

"What are you thinking!?" Inuyasha whispered harshly, looking around anxiously as he tried to shove it back at Miroku. "I don't need this!"

"Just in case!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha froze for a second. "Wait, why do you have them?"

A wide grin appeared on Miroku's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Inuyasha's face paled slightly. "You can't be serious! It's way too soon!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't be stupid! You two just started dating!"

"My parents did it on the first date."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. "I'm not too comfortable with the fact that you know that—"

"Anyways, relax. I'm not an idiot. I know how to read the mood. I drop a few hints, turn up the charm and see where that leads me." Inuyasha could only shake his head. _This is going to end up in disaster…_ He felt Miroku's hand against his shoulder. "But you should really work on taking the relationship to the next level. Kagome is definitely the type of person who wouldn't make the first move. The ball is in your court. This is your chance to score."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to shake his head. _If you only knew!_ "You have a different theory on Kagome's personality every time I talk to you."

"Give me a break! Women are hard to read! But this time, I am positive!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "If I agree, will you stop bugging me about it?"

"Yes, but I am expecting details on Monday."

"Don't you have your own girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't have fantasies."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

*******************

"You really don't have to come in here with me," Sango said as she nervously unbuttoned her shirt.

Kagome smiled as she playfully slapped her back. "Come on, don't be like that!" Unlike Sango, she quickly ran her fingers down her shirt and slid it off, revealing her bare chest. Eyes widening, Sango looked away. With a mischievous smile, Kagome waited until Sango had finished unbuttoning her shirt before reaching around to grab her breasts under the cute bra she wore. Instantly, Kagome's playfulness faded as she groped her. _These are a lot bigger than I thought they were,_ she thought in dismay, looking down at her own breasts as Sango pulled away.

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin at Kagome's surprise grab. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" she asked in a shrill voice, quickly putting as much distance between them as she could. In the small dressing room, it wasn't much.

Kagome laughed at the terrified expression Sango gave her. The way her arm covered her chest, Sango looked like a terrified schoolgirl who was about to be jumped by a train molester. "Relax, relax! I was only comparing," she said softly as she gently cupped her own breasts. Sango's eyes immediately looked elsewhere. Tilting her head to the side, Kagome gave her a curious look. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not anything we haven't seen before," she said in a playful voice. _Maybe it's a little too soon to be so friendly._ It was difficult remembering that Sango was only human. There was something oddly familiar about her which caused her to think she was amongst her own kind.

When she still did not calm down, Kagome continued, "Is something wrong?"

"No—yes," Sango replied, looking away. After several seconds, she finally met Kagome's eyes once more. Her eyes were different—harder, more guarded. "I know what you are."

With a perplexed smile, Kagome shook her head. "What I am?" she asked as she tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Sango nodded. "A succubus."

A chill ran down Kagome's back as she suddenly felt trapped inside the room. The odd feelings she was getting from Sango suddenly made sense. "You're a spiritualist, aren't you?"

There was a brief hesitation from Sango. "And what if I am?" A tense silence fell between the two as they measured each other up.

Suddenly, Kagome smiled. "That's so cool!" It was obviously not the reaction Sango had been expecting. Her mouth was slightly agape in surprise as Kagome jumped excitedly in place. "I knew there was something special about you!"

"Y-you mean you're not frightened?"

Kagome tilted her head. "Why would I be?"

"I can use magic—and I'm not affected by your charm. Don't you consider me a threat?"

"We have no reason to fight. Besides, I prefer men." Sango's faced reddened as Kagome continued. "And you don't have to worry about Miroku and I. We are just friends."

Sango gave her a distrustful look. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is—" She took a moment to think. "Special."

Eyebrows raised, Sango nodded slowly. "So he's your primary food source."

"I really wish you wouldn't put it that way." Kagome straightened. "Besides, he's not my 'primary' he's my _only_." She smiled upon seeing Sango surprised again.

"Is that even possible?" Sango asked in wonder. "I thought—"

"I told you, he's special!"

There was a slight pause before Sango continued. "So you and Miroku—"

"There is absolutely nothing between us." She seemed to relax a little at the confirmation. _She's so cute!_ Kagome had to resist the urge to hug her. She had been briefly worried that Sango was going to try something. A few spiritualists had personal vendettas against demons and went out of their way to exterminate them. She was relieved it turned out to be nothing more than a woman marking her claim.

Sango smiled, nodding slowly as she relaxed, letting her arm fall to her side. "Okay, good." Kagome couldn't resist anymore. Rushing over to her, she wrapped the surprised girl in a hug, squeezing tightly.

"You have no idea how awesome this is! Now neither of us has to hide anything! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!"

*******************

Miroku wasn't sure what had happened in the dressing rooms. There was only one thing that came to mind when two beautiful women were alone together—but that was a thought for another time. As much as he hoped his thoughts were correct, whatever had happened had broken down the remaining shell Sango had fortified herself in. It wasn't a huge change, but he noticed subtle changes in her. The biggest change was her smile. They had always seemed forced. Now, it was like her smiles turned her into a completely different person. It was amazing how a simple change could make her all the more beautiful. _And the best part is—she's all mine!_ Just reminding himself he had finally got a girlfriend—and a gorgeous one at that—was enough to make him quiver in glee. Granted, he would always leave a little room in his heart for his small crush on Kagome, but Sango was his focus now.

After shopping and a couple hours of karaoke, they called it a night. Saying their goodbyes to Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku escorted Sango back to her apartment. He made several attempts to make conversation, but they never seemed to go anywhere. Instead, they spent most of the trip in silence. While he didn't get the sense that the silence was a bad thing, there was no way for him to add any smooth talk. Before he knew it, his time was up and he was no closer to his goal than he was when they separated. _Gah! This is terrible!_ His mind raced as he escorted her up the stairs before stopping in front of her door. _What would my father do in this situation?_ No matter how hard he grasped, none of the lessons or tips his father had given him would come to mind.

Smiling, he looked over at the door before focusing on her. "I hope you had fun." _Is that really the best I can come up with?_

She smiled, nodding slightly. "I did. Thanks for showing me around."

"Yeah, no problem. We'll do it again sometime." _Oh man! I'm so pathetic!_

"I'd like that."

"Well," he shifted awkwardly. "Goodnight then." He was about to take a step back when she stopped him, her voice a whisper.

"You want to come in?"

_Seriously? _For that second, he was confused as to what exact words or actions had led to this moment. The next second was for him to determine that he really didn't care. "Yeah."

*******************

Sango knew there was no point in sleeping with Miroku. He had merely been a tool for her to get closer to her real targets. Her confrontation with Kagome had gone far better than she imagined it would. It was only a matter of time before she could get the information she needed. His usefulness was over, yet here they were.

A trail of clothes led from the door to her bed. The only light was what managed to escape through the blinds. From his awkward movements, she wondered if it was his first time. Those thoughts quickly faded as he entered her for the first time, slowly filling her. _So this is what a man feels like… _Miroku was exactly the man she figured him for. His thrusts were powerful and quick. Both were quickly covered in sweat as she worked equally hard to match his vigor. Only their heavy breathing and the movement of the small bed beneath them could be heard.

Her vision began to blur. Head spinning, the darkness gave way to familiar surroundings. She was in a stone pit, naked. Above her, men clad in white robes towered above her, staring down at her with blank expressions. She was frightened, trying in vain to both cover herself and keep warm from the cold stone. Knowing what was coming, she had every right to be. A deep voice called for the ritual to begin, the voice echoing off the stone walls around her. She suddenly had the eerie feeling she was no longer alone. The men above her were chanting now, their voices a perfect union monotone. She could see the demon at the far side of the pit, just as she knew it could see her. Too frightened to even scream, she merely backpedaled in an attempt to escape, eyes locked on the hideous monstrosity as it approached. Black oily appendages grabbed at her, pulling her towards it. She screamed, her wails echoing off the stone walls as its six unblinking beady red eyes stared at her, forcing her legs open… An inhumanly deep voice echoed in her mind.

_Let us complete the contract…_

Gasping, Sango awoke with a start, covered in sweat. Because of the small bed, Miroku lay half-sprawled over top of her, the rest crammed against the wall. His breathing barely changed as she slowly worked herself out from under him. The room smelled of sweat and sex. She could tell her body was still covered in the remains of their activity. With her heart beat calming to normal levels, she took a deep breath, the memories of her night with Miroku returning. _Right… we did it at least five times._ Looking back at the bed, she counted six used condoms on the ground beside it. _Was it really six?_ She smiled, shaking her head as she watched him sleep.

A wave of nausea washed over her. Grabbing her mouth, she rushed to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she gasped for breath, heaving as her stomach turned over once more. Coughing, she shakily wiped her mouth as she shakily fell back on her butt. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up to the sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing her face, she swished the water in her mouth, spitting out the foul taste. Staring down at the water, she collected herself. _It was only a dream…_ Looking up, she found herself staring at herself in the mirror. Behind her, a monstrous creature stared at her with six red eyes, its mouth open in a permanent smile.

_Comfort yourself with him all you want, but remember, you belong to me!_ The voice echoed in her mind, causing her flesh to crawl. Spinning around, she found nothing but her apartment behind her. Turning back to the mirror, only her paling face stared back at her.

*******************

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been fairly busy/unwell lately. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out fairly soon. ****I was originally planning for Inuyasha in track to have more importance to the plot, but the story has gone in a different--and hopefully better--direction. I almost completely forgot about it, so I more or less brushed it under the rug. Please ignore the lump under the rub. ^.^'**

**As always, my thanks to everyone who took the time and left a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**General Citrus Warning (For entire story)**

*******************

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he yawned and stretched as he sat up. For a second, he looked around in confusion for the source of the unfamiliar ring before his gaze settled upon Kagome. Sitting at the table, she casually glanced at the cell phone screen before opening it and holding it to her ear.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered happily. She listened to the speaker for several seconds. "Okay, hold on." To Inuyasha's surprise, she held the phone out to him. "It's for you."

"You have a cell phone?" he asked, dazed as he leaned over to take the offered phone.

"You don't?" she answered with a grin.

"Money's never exactly been abundant for me." He paused before holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey!" a familiar voice answered.

"Miroku?" He looked over at Kagome who was smiling happily. "You sound sickeningly happy for—" He glanced at the clock. "Seven in the morning. It's Saturday. You're not supposed to be conscious until at least noon."

"I did it!"

"Huh?" he replied stupidly.

"With Sango! I did it!"

"You're kidding." Inuyasha found the last remnants of sleep fade. "That's—surprising."

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? To be honest, I was getting worried there towards the end but she really surprised me." There was a brief pause. "I don't think I was the first, but I think she really enjoyed it! So, how did it go for you?"

"Me?"

"Come on! Don't play dumb!"

"I really don't—" He stopped, suddenly realizing the meaning behind Kagome's grin. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. _Right… he called her cell phone._ "It's not like that."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. Well I'm going to go. I just ran to the store to get more supplies."

"Supplies?"

Miroku chuckled. "The weekend has only started! But seriously! Monday, I want details!"

"I'm telling you—" The line went dead. Holding the phone away, Inuyasha frowned at it before slowly snapping it shut and handing it back to Kagome.

"Sounds like he's having fun," she cooed, taking the phone and setting it against the table.

"You bought a cell phone? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "It didn't seem like that big a deal. I used my own money." She glanced over at him. "You want one? We can go pick one out before I go to work."

"I'm good," he said, lying back down.

She sighed. "You're going to have to modernize eventually."

"Modernize—me?" He propped himself up on his elbow to stare at her. "I am perfectly happy with what I have."

Her right eyebrow perked up. "Really?"

"Really."

Shifting in place, she leaned forward, letting the loose material of her shirt drape forward. Inuyasha had begun to adapt to the fact Kagome would never wear anything under her clothes, but he still couldn't get over how stimulating she could be when she was trying. "You really don't desire anything more?" From his position, he could almost see—

His throat tightened as his eyes went from her chest to her eyes. She was smiling sweetly, enjoying the teasing show she was giving him. A smile tugged at his lips. "I think you are losing your charm." Instantly, her smile disappeared, leaving her in a state of shock. Seeing her flustered look was a small victory for him. Either she _was_ losing her charm—which he doubted—or he was growing more resistant to it. That was a worrying thought. If he was becoming more resistant, it was only because he was more accustomed to not getting what he really wanted.

After a few seconds she recovered, tossing him a glare. "That's not funny," she said as she sat up, correcting her shirt in the process. This time, he did smile.

"I thought it was."

"Well maybe I'll stop giving you peeks."

He shrugged, grinning. "Maybe I'll cut off your 'snacks' then." He narrowed his eyes. "You could use a diet."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she growled angrily. Holding her head up, she smiled smugly. "I'll just find someone else then." His grin vanished the same time she realized what she had said. "Not that I would," she said, trying to laugh it off. His thoughts were pulled towards the necklace.

He smiled sadly. "Yes you would."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How much longer are you staying?" He didn't meet her eyes, the cheerfulness in his voice gone.

Smiling, she looked away. "Does it really matter?"

He looked up. "I think it does."

"I'll be here—for as long as I can."

"Will there be a goodbye?"

"Can we please not talk about this?" she asked, eyes pleading with him.

"Will there be a goodbye?" he repeated, meeting her gaze. She took a deep breath, letting the agonizing silence stretch on.

"Probably not." He nodded slowly. He figured that would be the answer. "But why are you so focused on the end? Can't we just focus on the good times of now?"

He smiled, taking a deep breath as he made an attempt to clear the gloomy atmosphere. "You're right. I guess I just never want it to end."

Smiling she leaned on the table. "It won't—at least, not for awhile anyways. After all, you still have my necklace."

_For now._ He knew nothing about it, but it felt different. Not in a physical way. It didn't glow as much these days. _Does that mean it's close to being done?_ For the first time since he wore it, he hoped it wasn't.

*******************

Stepping out into the cool morning air, Miroku stretched his arms towards the sky, releasing the pent up air in his chest loudly. Bringing his arms down to his waist, he took a deep breath. "That—was an amazing weekend." Behind him, Sango slowly closed the door to her apartment, locking it. Her thoughts were a mess. _I shouldn't have done it—I shouldn't have done it. _Regret pressed heavily on her shoulders. Slowly, she turned to face him. He had the look of a man who had just fulfilled a life dream. From what little she knew of him, a weekend full of sex was probably was a life dream.

She cleared her mind. Depending on how this week went, chances were she would have to kill him. He was too close to the targets. He was a liability and living alone far from his parents meant it was far easier to eliminate rather than spend the resources keeping him in the dark. _What the hell was I thinking? _A one night fling was one thing. Spending the entire weekend with him? It was dangerous—and poor judgment on her part. If the entire weekend had just stopped at sex, it wouldn't have worried her so much, but there was more than just that. She ate with him, talked with him, learned about him. Ending the life of a face was easy. They were just someone in the crowd—a stranger. When you put a person behind the face, the trigger grew heavy. _When the time comes, will I have the strength to pull it?_ She looked down at her right hand, flexing the index finger. Now, she was confident in her answer. She could manage the increased weight. A week from now?

"You okay?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up.

"I was just curious, you're acting—off."

She smiled. "And how would you know? I barely know you."

He scratched his head. "Ah, true. But I know you a lot better than I did a couple days ago." He smiled sheepishly. "Or at least, I would if I talked a little less. Sorry if I was too talkative."

"No, it's fine." It was true that he had talked a lot about himself, but that only made things easier on her. The less she told about her fake life was less she had to remember later on.

He smiled, relieved. "That's good. That's really good. I was a little worried since you never really talked much." He paused. "Y-you did have fun right? Everything was good?"

"Y-yeah," she said quickly. "It was good, but—"

Instantly, worry covered his face. "But? Uh-oh, buts are never good."

"No, it's nothing like that." _I need to distance myself but at the same time keep the relationship alive._ Just because she was friends with Kago—the demon didn't mean she didn't need the relationship with Miroku. A breakup now would create awkwardness that she didn't need. "I was just thinking—maybe this was a mistake."

His eyes widened. "If it's me, I can change. Please, anything it is, tell me and I promise—"

She mentally kicked herself. It sounded as though she was about to break up with him. "No, it's not you."

"Oh God, please don't say it's you."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, that's what all girls say when they break up with someone, right? They don't want to hurt their soon-to-be-ex so they say it's the problem is with them." He spoke quickly, looking down as his thoughts and mouth merged into one entity and took off on its own tangent. "I could never understand why they say that though. Isn't it counter-productive? The guy can just figure it _is_ her problem and therefore all future relationships are doomed for failure because the simple fact he doesn't know it _is_ him and he can't fix what is wrong—"

"Miroku!" she said slightly louder than her normal voice, causing his attention to snap back to her.

"Sorry."

"It's not me."

"So it _is_ me." She had the sudden urge to give him a push over the edge. The height and the concrete ground below would make the drop a fatal one.

"_It's no one!_" It took quite a bit of willpower not to yell it.

He blinked several times. "So—you're not breaking up with me?"

"_No!_"

"Oh." He scratched his cheek with his index finger, eyeing her curiously. "So—what was the mistake?"

_So now you're going to let me finish? _"I was talking about this weekend."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "You mean the sex?" She felt her face redden. Quickly, she looked from side to side, as if aware they were in public for the first time. Luckily, none of her neighbors were out. _Wait, why does that even matter to me? _Before she could think more on it, Miroku continued. "If it was only one time, maybe. But an entire weekend? I don't think it was. My parents—"

"C-can you please not talk so loud?" she said, face burning.

He frowned. "You didn't seem too concerned with how loud we were when—" Her glare silenced him. "Okay, but have you ever thought that maybe our meeting was fate?"

_Not for the reasons you think._ "I just—" She took a deep breath, trying to salvage what had become of a simple conversational task. "Can we slow things down?"

Frowning, he rubbed his chin, thinking. "Like, how slow?" he asked, meeting her eye.

"A date."

"A date?"

"Say this weekend." Things were going smoothly. By the end of the week, she figured she would have all the information Naraku needed.

"Sounds—normal."

"No sex."

"No sex!?" She shook her head. Biting his lip, he rubbed his chin harder as he looked down. Suddenly, he looked up. Before he could say anything, she interrupted him.

"Nothing sexual," she said slowly, eyebrows raised. Disappointment on his face, he slowly closed his mouth.

"What about a kiss?"

"So long as you keep your hands to yourself." He looked down at his hands, frowning as he turned flipped them over.

"I guess." He grinned, looking back up at her. "Wow, am I really that simple to figure out?" She gave him a quizzical look. He laughed. "I mean, a weekend together and it's like you have me spot on." Still laughing, he moved off towards the stairs. "I have to run if I'm going to get stuff from my place. I'll see you at school okay?"

Sango stood rooted in place, horror on her face as she stared out at the city landscape before her. Slowly, she looked down as she flexed her index finger. The trigger had gotten heavier.

*******************

Clad in a black sports bra and jogging shorts, Sango's chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Setting her pace at a rigorous jog, she focused on running her frustrations away. Things were not going as planned. Three days had passed without a single development. It wasn't that she couldn't talk to the demon. In fact, it seemed that every free moment at school was spent around her. The problem was Miroku. He was the only one out of the loop about the truth of his friends and the group consensus seemed to be to keep him that way. After school was impossible, she was either fighting off Miroku's advances or the demon went straight to work. Inuyasha was a lost cause. She figured he knew less about what was going on than she did.

Slowing to a stop, she bent over as she gasped for breath, sweat dripping down on the sidewalk below her. Her stamina wasn't what it should be. It worried her.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked behind her. Turning, she instantly dropped into a defensive stance. It was late at night and she was alone in the middle of a park. If it turned out to be some punks looking to score a little action with a lone woman, they had picked the wrong woman. _Actually, this might be a good thing._

Out of the darkness, an elderly man stepped into the light of the lamp, a smile on his face. Dropping her hands, her eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What? An old man can't take a stroll and enjoy this beautiful night?" Myoga's smile widened. "Or enjoy the sight of a young beauty venting frustration?"

Grounding her teeth, she suddenly wished she wore more clothing. "What do you want?"

"If I said nothing?"

"I'd know you were lying."

He thought for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough, but then again, you'd probably think everything I say is a lie. So the real question is—why do you ask?"

Turning, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, preparing to continue her jog. "I don't have time for meaningless games."

"I know why you are frustrated."

Stretching out her legs, she took a deep breath. "Nice try, but that doesn't help me."

"So you acknowledge that I'm trying to help you?"

Stopping her preparations, she turned to face Myoga once more. "You—helping me? I don't think so."

He tilted his head to the side, a thin smile on his face. "What makes that so difficult to believe?"

"Why would you want to help someone who would be more than happy to kill you?"

"You only have to worry about that if that person actually had the ability to kill you." His smile widened. "Besides, you don't want to kill me. Same as you don't want to kill that young man you've been seeing."

Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists. "You know nothing about me. You could care less about me. You're just worried I'm going to succeed in my mission."

"Those wheels are already in motion far beyond my control. My focus is now the future. It worries me—_you_ worry me. Even now I feel the faint shift in your presence. With my help, we can change it."

"If this is some lecture about the personal choices I've made in life, save it. I have more pressing matters to worry about." Turning she took another deep breath. "If that's all…" Taking a few steps, she resumed her jogging pace, trying to push the conversation with the land god out of her mind. _What does he know anyway?_

*******************

Naraku stood in his study, several thick tomes spread open across his large oak desk. One in hand, he casually paced back and forth in front of the desk, impatiently scanning the contents of the page before flipping to the next. With a frustrated growl, the book snapped shut.

"Nothing!" he cried, dropping the book on the desk before rubbing his temples slowly. He could search through book after book but the answer he sought eluded him. He knew the purpose of the jewels similar to the Shikon Jewel, but they were useless to him. All had long since faded into mere ordinary stone. He had his theory of the jewel. Why the succubi guarded it so closely, keeping it hidden for centuries and why it had not yet faded like the others was due to it being the original from which its clones had been spawned. But did it serve the same function as the others? That alone caused him to hesitate. It forced him to remain in the shadows and rely on the agents under his control. The wait was excruciatingly painful, but it was something he could not rush. If he was wrong, his carefully constructed plans would be destroyed in an instant. Worse still, the goal he had long since been working towards would be lost forever with a single false step.

Holding his index finger to his mouth, he gently bit it, deep in thought. The news of Sango was worrisome. She had always been his best and most faithful agent. She did what he asked without question, doing anything and everything needed to successfully complete the task. That didn't mean he trusted her. He had always given her far more freedom than others under his control. After all, she produced results. Removing the finger from his mouth, he tapped his chin idly.

"Perhaps I've given her too much freedom," he thought aloud as he pressed his lips together tightly. She was not producing results fast enough to please him. The fact that she had wasted an entire weekend with a non-target concerned him. Long ago, he had made the decision to keep her personality intact. She would have made the perfect, emotionless assassin with his guidance, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed someone who could innovate, to covertly coax information out of a target, something a brainwashed assassin could never do. But where the assassin would never deviate from the mission, completing task after task with little or no effort from him like a well-oiled machine, Sango was far from machine. She thought, she felt. While he carefully held influence over those thoughts and feelings, it was an undeniable fact that there was a heavy amount of maintenance involved. He wanted nothing more than to set her straight, but as of now, she was following the only lead he head. He would have to correct and punish her later.

With his thoughts on Sango, he slowly realized his growing hunger. Thinking to himself, he tried to remember the last time he had a meal. The fact he had to spend several seconds was enough for him to know it was too long.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts. "Enter," he said, turning towards the door. A thin man wearing brown robes appeared. "Yes?"

"Father, I have word from the Seers."

The news excited him. The Seers had been oddly silent. "Have you now? Proceed." _Hurry up with it!_ He almost shouted, barely keeping his calm and level voice in place.

"It is a most peculiar event. The information they have given us comes not from the future, but from the past."

Naraku frowned. The entire purpose of the Seers was to catch glimpses of the future. Most of what they gave was meaningless garble or too incomplete to be of any help, every so often, useful information would work its way through. Never before had they given information from the past. It intrigued him.

"And?" Naraku pressed.

"After translating it—"

"Translating?"

"Yes Father, the message was in Latin."

"Latin?" That _was_ interesting.

"Yes Father."

"Then it was a conversation then."

"Not quite. A ritual." The man smiled. "One involving the Shikon Jewel." He was obviously pleased that he was the one delivering the message. "It seems the Shikon Jewel is the original jewel used by the succubi. From it, others are created." The hope, excitement and delight that had been building inside Naraku instantly died. It took a large amount of willpower to keep from lashing out at the man. He didn't want to be told something he had already suspected like it was something new. Of course, the man had no way of knowing what Naraku was thinking, and technically, the confirmation of its purpose did help him—slightly.

"Is that so? This is certainly useful information. Good work," Naraku said, keeping the disappointment and anger from his voice. The man beamed happily at Naraku's praise, but from the way he shifted impatiently, it was like a kid waiting to tell a massive secret.

"That's not all. We also have information that it is used only by the Mother Succubus." Naraku felt like his heart stopped at the news. "The fact that another succubus is using it—"

"Means a succession?" Naraku began laughing. Starting as a low chuckle, it rapidly grew to gut-wrenching laughter. The man eyed Naraku in confusion at the sudden burst of laughter. _Oh my! How the mighty have fallen, eh Mother Clara?_ Everything fell into place. He had everything he needed to act. Finally, his days in the shadows had ended.

Laughter fading, he looked at the man. "Excellent work! This is fantastic news!"

"It is? It is!" the man said, confused but obviously pleased Naraku was thrilled.

"Quickly, prepare a plane."

"A plane Father?" The man was surprised. It was to be expected. Naraku rarely left the Vatican. Never before had he gone so far that he needed a plane. "Are you going somewhere Father?"

"Yes," Naraku said, turning, a smile on his face. To think he would gain the knowledge he needed from his own sources. Had Sango presented him with the information, her punishment would have been far less severe. The fact that he had found out this way while she produced little results angered him, an anger that would inevitably be released on her. _All in due time._ He had much more pressing concerns. He was finally able to advance his plans. Slowly, he turned back towards the man. "I'm going to Japan."

*******************

Kagome was in a good mood. The café was closed when she arrived. It was an odd turn of events considering she was supposed to work tonight and neither Kouga nor his father had said anything about a day off last night. But whatever the reason for the closure, Kagome now had the night off, meaning she could spend it with Inuyasha.

She was halfway home when she felt herself being followed. By now, she was fairly use to attracting a stalker or two, especially when she was in a good mood. It was understanding considering what she was. Usually it was a couple of thugs who were already looking to corner a young, unsuspecting girl. They were easy enough to shake off, but this—this was different. Whoever was following her didn't want her to know they were following her, and they did this by trying very hard to mask their presence, something no human could do easily. Even more concerning was there was more than one. Which meant the people tracking her knew she was a demon.

Casually stepping out of the crowded sidewalk into an ally, Kagome quickly began searching for an out-of-the-way place to confront the person. She wasn't too worried about her safety. She had fed earlier that morning and the fact she had been able to detect them meant she was more powerful. Stepping around a corner, she pressed her back to the wall of the building, waiting. A flick of her wrist and the sound of footsteps continued off in the direction she had been heading. It took a fair amount of concentration to completely mask her true presence and project it in the same place as the false footsteps. Now she wasn't worried. She was pissed. _At this rate, I'm going to need to feed again._ Inuyasha wasn't going to be happy. _Or is he?_ Before the smile could form on her face, her stalker turned the corner. Kagome saw the shocked face of her pursuer seconds before she sent them flying through the air, slamming into the wall on the far side and causing them to collapse against the ground. Dropping the footstep rouse, Kagome quickly moved over to the fallen pursuer and prepared a second blow when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Kagome stop!" Blinking, fist still raised, Kagome finally recognized the face of the woman below her.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, quickly lowering her fist and offering a hand to help her fallen sister. "What are you doing here?" As Kikyo took the offered hand, Kagome easily pulled her to her feet. In a more heated voice, Kagome continued. "And why were you following me?"

Kikyo brushed herself off before meeting Kagome's glare. "In case you haven't forgotten, it's my job."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome rested her right hand on her hip. "Please, you've never followed me like _that_ before. You need at least a century more training before you can sneak up on me."

"Don't I know it," Kikyo mumbled angrily as she patted her sore butt.

"So tell me why you were trying to."

"I wasn't trying to hide from _you._"

"Then—"

"The Order is on the move. Mother is freaking out. We're not allowed to let you out of our sight. Mother's orders." Kagome knew that Kikyo wasn't talking about the order coming from their mother, but from the leader of what remained of the succubi. Worry gnawed at her stomach.

"Inuyasha—"

"Is safe. Anna and Eiko are watching over him."

"I don't like it."

"What? He's being taken care of."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome muttered.

"Not like that," Kikyo said with a frown. "He doesn't even know they are there."

"But why only two? I have almost a dozen people following me and mom sends two for him?"

"You are more important. He can be replaced, you can't."

The rage that consumed Kagome almost caused her to hit her sister once more. "He is _not_ replaceable!" To her surprise, Kikyo hit _her_. Stunned, Kagome rested her hand on her sore cheek.

"Play time is over Kagome! You can't pretend this is a game anymore! People are dying—our _family_ is dying!" Behind Kikyo, Kagome could see several women standing in the shadows, anxiously watching the ordeal from a safe distance. Voice dropping several levels, Kikyo continued. "This little lie you've been building is over. You can't escape who you are." Her voice was a whisper. "No matter how much you wish you could."

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. "Why? Why now? Everything was going great. I made a friend! An actual friend!"

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kikyo glanced behind her at the other succubi that had gathered. Leaning in, she kept her voice low so only Kagome could hear. "Only a few of us know this, but Naraku himself is on his way to Japan." Kagome felt her blood freeze at the name. The name of the current Order leader was the most feared man in the non-human world. There was tenderness in her voice as she continued. "You understand now? When he gets here, no one will be safe."

Kagome looked from her sister to the others standing behind her before focusing back on Kikyo. "If—" She shook her head. "When I do this, I will become Mother."

Kikyo smiled. "We know."

"I don't want to be Mother."

Kikyo's smile turned sad as she nodded. "I know." Slowly, she rested her hands on Kagome's shoulder, giving them a comforting squeeze. "But in a way, I can't say this is unexpected. You've always been more powerful than mom."

Shrugging them off, Kagome shook her head. "Power isn't everything." She took a shaky breath. "I can't believe how nervous I am."

"Relax, it's only sex. It's not like you haven't done it in—" She paused, smiling sheepishly. "Right, I guess it has been awhile for you. But it's like riding a bike." Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Ah, right. That saying is a little after your time."

There was a long silence before Kagome finally spoke. "What's going to happen to Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." Kagome continued to stare at her, not quite believing it. "Honestly."

"He's not the type of guy mom would just let go."

"What does it matter? You'll be Mother then."

"Not until after the ritual is completed. I'm not exactly of-age for this thanks to mom sealing me away for a couple centuries. Who knows how long it will take—or even if I can complete it."

"I have faith in you."

"So what does Mother have planned for him after I'm done?" Kikyo shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Kikyo, you're going to tell me or I'm not doing anything." There was a long silence. To Kagome's surprise, it wasn't Kikyo who broke it. A woman stepped closer to them.

"Mother selected several of the most powerful sisters—"

"Lisa!" Kikyo yelled, twisting to glare at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to live like this anymore!" Lisa wailed, tears running down her face.

Sighing, Kikyo turned back towards Kagome. "With his energy, there is more than a good chance we can kill Naraku. No matter how many bodyguards he has and how weak our magic has become, he's still human and it's still crimson energy."

"How many?" Kagome growled. Her sister didn't answer. "How many?" she repeated loudly.

"The exact number hasn't been agreed upon, but it looks to be around a dozen."

A look of horror crossed her face. "You expect twelve of us to feed off—that would kill even him!"

"It's our only shot! We have to take the chance. With Naraku gone, the resulting confusion will give us a chance to regroup and once you break the curse, we can finally wipe them out once and for all."

"I refuse!" Kagome said, quickly walking off.

"God damn it Kagome! It's just one man!"

She spun around. "He's the man I love!" Stunned faces stared back at her. Even Kagome was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Her throat tightened as her heart raced.

Kikyo was the first to recover. "I'm sorry to hear you say that."

"I-it's not something to be ashamed about," Kagome said, holding herself up proudly. _I love him. It's nothing to be ashamed about._

"Kagome—" Kikyo looked miserable. "This entire time, I thought you knew."

Kagome gave her sister a suspicious look, not liking the idea that she was kept out of yet another important piece of information. "Knew what?"

"Anyway you look at it, Inuyasha is going to die."

Kagome let out a disbelieving laugh. "What are you talking about? That's impossible."

Kikyo shifted uncomfortably. She was acting like a messenger about to tell a mother her son died. "If you go through with the ritual, we will kill Naraku."

"Which is precisely why I'm not going to go through with it. He holds the key to saving our race and we kill him? What kind of thanks is that?"

"It's not. It's cruel and it's unfair, but it is for the greater good. So many lives can be saved—"

"I refuse to believe that."

Kikyo bit her lip. Her voice was angry as she spoke. "Fine. Then think about this: you don't go through with the ritual. What then? The only way to remove the mature jewel without killing him is through the ritual."

"Things go on as they always—"

"Kagome! You said it yourself! He holds the key to saving our race. Between you or him, what makes for an easier target?" Kikyo moved up to Kagome, standing beside her. "So you have to ask yourself: how would _you_ want to die? Saving lives, or at the hands of the Order. I ask you because you are deciding for him."

"No…" Kagome said, voice trembling as tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"This is why I was against this plan from the beginning. Even if you're older than most of us here, you're still just a kid." Without another word, Kikyo continued down the alley, disappearing around a corner. The others looked between themselves, unsure whether to follow. Slumping against the wall, Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for breath between the sobs.

*******************

**Bleh. I must be crazy trying to write on three hours sleep.**

**It may be obvious, it may not be. I'm going to be finishing up this story in one or two more chapters. From the looks of things, I'd lean closer to one actual chapter and the epilogue. When I first started out this story, the ending I had in mind was completely different than the one I am planning now. (For the record, I like this one a lot better.) I wasn't exactly planning on ending it so soon, but I felt compelled to do so.**

**That said, I am going to give a bit of warning. This might feel a bit rushed, but that is because it probably is. I started working on this story a long time ago and it has changed a lot since then. (For better or worse.) I will try to keep out any inconsistencies with stuff from the beginning, but there will probably be a couple that I will completely miss.**

**If you enjoyed the story thus far, which I hope everyone has, I am planning to write a sequel. It is one of the main reasons why I am ending this one. I don't want to go into too much detail, but the sequel will be far more lemony and a little darker. I'm also going to try either completing it or finishing a major chunk before releasing to see if/how much better quality the story is.**

**Please review! Many thanks to everyone who has already done so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**General Citrus Warning (For entire story) Also, this chapter contains graphic violence.**

*******************

It was late by the time Kagome got back to Inuyasha's apartment. For hours, she racked her thoughts, trying to find some solution her sister had missed. Though she hadn't given up completely, the situation looked hopeless. It wasn't fair to her and it especially wasn't fair to Inuyasha. He had done nothing to deserve this fate.

Opening the door, she silently entered, closing the door softly behind her. Given the two options she had, her decision was all but made. Even if he was human, if the Order got a hold of him while still attached to the necklace, his last moments would be agonizingly painful. The thought of his life being slowly drained from him was little better, but at the very least he would enjoy it. Even if Kagome took the form of his dream woman, succubi were far from repulsive. The idea of sharing Inuyasha with a dozen other succubi didn't sit well with her, but she had little choice in the matter.

"Hey, what's up? You're home early," Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder as he sat at the small table, the TV on in front of him.

She smiled. "We weren't that busy so I asked to go home early."

"That so…" He turned back towards the TV. Throat tightening, her eyes burned as she fought back tears.

"Say, you want something to eat? Anything you want, I'll fix." Her voice quivered slightly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Na, it's fine. I already ate," he said as he pointed towards an empty Ramen cup, his eyes not moving from the TV.

"I see," she said softly as she slowly moved into the apartment. Her eyes gravitated over towards the empty mattress. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage. She wanted to take a seat beside him. To snuggle close and just talk, about what, she didn't care. But if she did that, she knew she would never be able to do what she was about to. "Say, I'm a little hungry."

"Eh? Didn't you just eat this morning?" he asked, leaning back to look up at her. The corners of her smile quivered as she held it in place.

"I used a little too much at work, sorry."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Fine, fine." Though he acted annoyed, she could see he was excited. Scooting away from the table, he began undoing his pants.

"Actually, I don't need that much." He looked up, confused. "I'll just get a little from a couple kisses." Her stomach twisted as a brief look of disappointment crossed his face. _Don't worry. This will be much better than anything before._

"Ah, right, sorry. I forgot about that."

Lowering herself to her knees, she positioned herself in front of him. His eyes met her, completely unaware of what the night would hold. Slowly, she leaned in, her lips meeting his. Their kisses were slow, tender. She knew that due to her solely feeding on him, his resistance to her natural charm was higher than it had been in the beginning, but inevitably, his resistance would crumble. No man had ever been able to withstand the advances of a succubus who intended to feed. She hoped, prayed that Inuyasha would be the exception. She wanted him to stop her.

But Inuyasha wasn't an exception. His breathing was growing heavy as he put more passion into his kisses. Feeling his hand against her breath was when she knew only she could stop it. Her presence was overwhelming him, forcing his body to act on its carnal desire. By now, his consciousness would be taking a back seat. For him, sex with her would be nothing more than watching through foggy glass.

Breaking the kiss, he began to tug at her shirt. She offered no resistance as he pulled it over her head, exposing her bare chest. His kisses were more forceful now, his tongue forcing itself past her lips. A shiver ran through her body as his chilled hands pressed against her breasts, cupping them gently before running his thumb in circles around her hardening nipples.

Removing his shirt, he pulled her over to the mattress, pushing her back onto it before crawling over her to press his lips against hers once more. A brief moment of thankfulness ran through her. There was still enough left of him to be aware of their surroundings. In most cases, she ended up on the ground even if there was a perfectly good bed a few feet away. A moan escaped her lips as he traveled down her chest, his rough tongue against the skin of her breast as he slowly inched closer to her nipple. As he moved down, he took her shorts with him. Mouth attaching to her nipple, he sucked softly as he circled his tongue around it before flicking it playfully. Breathing hard, she gasped as one of his hands ran across the skin of her stomach before running along the slit. Any regret or thoughts were expelled from her mind as his finger entered her. Her body quivering at his touch, her breaths came in sharp gasps as he teasingly removed the finger, running it along her lips before pushing inside once more. She was surprised at how her body reacted. Never before had she been so sensitive. Body moving on its own, she pushed herself against his hand, urging him farther inside.

Suddenly, he withdrew, leaving her mind wheeling in confusion as the comforting warmth left her. Blinking, her chest rose and fell rapidly as she fought to catch her breath. Finely recovering enough to lift her head, she found Inuyasha tossing his pants aside. In the moment, she had forgotten that foreplay rarely lasted more than a few minutes. The more excited she got, the more powerful the charm and the greater the desire for the man to join. The fact he had lasted as long as he did with how excited she was surprised even her.

Spreading her legs aside, Inuyasha moved in between them. Holding his erect cock firm in one hand, he slowly ran it along her wet slit before sliding it inside. Gasping, she looked up at the ceiling as he plunged deep inside her. She felt… fulfilled. She had always known he wasn't as big as some. It had always mattered to her in the past, but oddly enough, she found she didn't care. There was only a slight pause between him sliding into her fully and him pulling out. Hands on either side of her, he leaned forward as he rammed himself back into her, setting a vigorous pace. Cries of pleasure left her lips as her hips moved automatically against his thrusts. Her hands gripped at the mattress, trying to keep from sliding away as he pounded himself against her. She was use to rough treatment. Most times, intense lust was the only thing that connected her to her partner.

In minutes, both their bodies were slick with sweat. His eyes ran over her nude body below him before meeting her eyes. The usually sparkle that was housed was missing, giving his eyes an almost glassy look. His breath came in ragged gasps. Had she been a normal girl, he would have finished long ago but she was far from normal. Even if she wished it, her body would not allow him until she reached climax and his body would not stop until he pushed her there.

He was more into it than she anticipated; his feelings for her driving his desire to fulfill her. It was difficult to get him to slow down enough for her to move, but after a few quick movements on both their parts, she found herself on top. Resting her hands on his chest, she started at a more relaxed pace. She could feel his heart and breathing slow to more acceptable levels. A smile spreading across her face, she closed her eyes briefly as she enjoyed her favorite position. Opening them, she watched as his eyes followed her breasts as she slid up and down along his cock. She twisted her hips in a short circular motion as she moved. Fighting against her instinct to increase the pace, she forced herself to continue the slower motion. Finally, she could take no more, her desire for release burning within her. His hands moved to support her waist as she leaned more on his chest, forcing herself down against him with increasing force. Her breaths left her in short, loud huffs as the slapping sound of skin against skin filled the room. His breathing became more labored as his body struggled to keep up with hers but her hand on his chest let her know he was fairing far better than he had before.

Biting her lip, she felt herself grow closer with each drop. Her heart pounded against her chest, her skin burning hot until she could take it no longer. With a shrill shriek, her mind blanked as overwhelming pleasure washed over her, her body quivering. In the same moment, Inuyasha thrust himself into her as he cried her name, emptying his seed into her waiting body. That was not all that left him. Raw energy flowed from him into her. Her fingernails dug into his chest as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Squeezing her eyes closed, her lungs were frozen as her body became light. In what seemed like minutes, the few seconds of feeding passed.

Coughing, Kagome leaned weakly forward against her entire arm as her lungs unfroze, allowing her to gasp for fresh air. She had forgotten just how much the raw crimson energy was to gather. Even now, it felt like she had shoved a thousand pins inside her. Below her, Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his eyes locked to the ceiling. As her breathing calmed down and the prickly feeling left her, she looked down at Inuyasha, his face inches from hers. To her surprise, he looked down to met her eyes.

"T-that was insane," he gasped. He sounded like he had just ran a marathon.

"Y-you were there?"

His smile betrayed his confusion. "Of course I was. Though I have to say, I'm a little surprised you suddenly did this." His eyes widened slightly. "Not that I mind! It was fantastic!" The corner of his mouth twitched as he held his smile in place. "There were a couple parts where I honestly thought I was going to die. Not to mention my head was really fuzzy for about half of it and my body would move on its own more often then I wanted it too." He blinked in confusion as her tears splattered against his bare chest. "W-what's wrong?"

_He was there the entire time… It wasn't just a mindless body driven by instinct and desire._ She felt him slowly soften inside her. "Nothing," she said, resting her head against his chest. Tears continued to run down her face to rest on his chest. She felt his arms cautiously surround her before closing tightly around her. It was the first time she felt comfortable after sex.

"You're not going anywhere—right?" he asked softly, obviously struggling to stay awake.

She smiled, enjoying the warm feeling his embrace gave her. "No," she lied. "I'm not going anywhere." Above her head, the Shikon Jewel glowed brightly. Ignoring it, she closed her eyes. _Please… just a little longer. I want to enjoy this a little longer…_

*******************

The door opened noisily as Kikyo quickly moved into the apartment. Inside, Kagome was just finishing redressing. At her feet, Inuyasha lay sprawled out over his mattress, snoring lightly. A small smile crossed Kikyo's lips as she looked at her sister. "I'm envious. It looked like you had fun! So, how was it getting back on the bike?" Angrily, Kagome looked away. Sighing, Kikyo looked down. "Look, I'm sorry it has to be this way. I really am."

Slowly, Kagome stopped buttoning her shirt. "It was the first time," she whispered softly, looking down at her arms.

"Huh?"

Smiling, fresh tears ran down her face as Kagome looked over at her sister. "It was the first time someone had ever held me after sex." She took a deep breath, her breath shuddering as she inhaled. "I would trade this energy rush for that feeling in a heartbeat."

Kikyo looked down at the sleeping man in surprise. "You mean he was still conscious?" She shook her head slowly in amazement. "He certainly is an interesting man. For me, they barely have time to roll off me before falling asleep, and I'm not even getting my fill."

Kagome looked past her sister as several other women stood at the entrance behind her. "Are they all—?" Kikyo nodded slowly. Quickly looking away, Kagome nodded. "Okay," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Moving over to her sister, Kikyo rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. He'll enjoy it. I promise." Nodding, Kagome moved away from her sister over to the sleeping Inuyasha. Bending down, she ran a hand across his sleeping face, smiling. Leaning down, she gently kissed his lips.

"Goodbye," she whispered, her hand grabbing the glowing jewel. Pulling away, the chain jerked against the crystal, stopping it. Kagome gave it another tug, the chain holding firm. Frowning, she tried several more times, using increasingly more force with each tug. Changing her tactics, she tried to pull the entire necklace over his head only to find it becoming increasingly heavy. Out of options, she looked up at her sister in worry.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked, moving closer.

"I can't remove it."

Kikyo frowned, crouching beside her. Taking the crystal from her sister, she yelped as she jerked her hand away. "I can't touch it. It's mature alright."

"Then why can't I remove it?" Kagome asked worriedly, looking between Inuyasha and her sister.

Slowly, Kikyo rose to her feet. "This is bad."

"What's going to happen now?" Kagome gave her sister a frightened look as she stared up at her.

"I have no idea…"

Automatically, Kagome's hand moved to her stomach. Inside, she carried the genetic material that would make up her and Inuyasha's child. A new type of fear crept over Kagome as she stared down at the glowing crystal. While she carried the material for the body, it was Inuyasha who carried the life essence of their child. Without it, there would be nothing.

Kikyo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come on, we need to go see mother."

*******************

"Welcome to Tokyo Father," Sango said with a slight bow as Naraku descended from the plane. Stopping beside her, he took a deep breath, surveying the area. Around the area, men and women stood at attention. This was the largest gathering of Order members in generations. The fact that she would be a part of it made her swell with pride. Yet the sight of Naraku didn't give her the comforting peace she had grown use to. She was happy to see him, that much was without question, but his presence here meant her previous mission was over. Her time with Miroku was over. Her fist tightened at the unpleasant thought. _Sometimes, one must sacrifice for the greater good,_ she thought, repeating one of the many lessons Naraku had taught her.

"It has been awhile," he said softly, looking around. "My has it changed."

Sango eyed him with confusion. "Father?" To her knowledge, Naraku had never been outside the Vatican.

As if noticing her for the first time, Naraku smiled. "It is nothing. Come, walk with me," he said, moving towards the waiting cars. Instantly, she fell in step at his side.

"I am sorry I was not able to retrieve the information you asked of me," she said quickly.

"Do not worry Child. All that matters is the information was gathered. The means do not matter, only the end." Sango relaxed at his words. Ever since learning of his intention to come here, she had worried that he would punish her. There was a slight hesitation in his step. "However, there is a small problem."

Her eyes widened. "What is it Father?" Stopping, he turned to face her. Unconsciously, she took a step back from him.

"A young man happened to acquire one of our scholar tomes. Granted, it is an old one, but the fact remains that he knows of our existence." An almost nonexistent smile formed. "I believe you know this young man well."

Her throat tightened as her back stiffened. "M-Miroku Father?" Her usual resolute voice faltered at the name.

A look of enlightenment crossed Naraku's face. "Ah yes, that was the name."

"My task?" It was hard to breathe. She prayed to not hear the coming words.

"He is a threat to us alive. Eliminate him."

There was a second of hesitation. "Yes Father." His eyebrows rose in interest.

"You hesitate?"

"No Father," she said immediately. He smiled.

"You care for the boy."

"No Father," she answered.

"Come now, you are not the type to engage in sinful activities for an entire weekend with someone you do not care about." The word _sinful_ hit her like a physical blow, her body shaking.

"It was a mistake Father." She bowed slowly. "Forgive me."

She felt his hands on her shoulders. "Do not bow to me for it is not I who forgives." Slowly, she rose up, his hands still on her shoulders. Unshed tears burned her eyes as she met his eyes. "Love is what separates us from the monsters that infest this world."

"I do not love him Father."

"Perhaps not, but the possibility for it to grow in a place of absence is there."

She was silent for a moment as she digested his words. "Then what shall I do?"

He removed his hands from her shoulders, turning away towards the cars. "There are preparations that must be done. These are things that only I myself can do." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "In the meantime, you are free to do as you wish."

Happiness surged through her. "Then—"

He nodded slowly after looking away. "One day," he said, resuming his walk to the cars. "I will be ready in one day."

"Thank you Father!" she said happily.

He paused. "Your task has not changed however. I give you one day for yourself, but when you rejoin me, you heart will hold no other than myself and the Lord."

"I understand Father," she said, bowing. She remained bowing even as he stepped into the car. Only after the cars were moving did she straighten. Sango was thrilled. It was the first time she had been allowed to act on her own, to do whatever she wished. She knew that she would spend it with Miroku. The thought of him instantly killed all the joy that had been building. _I'm going to spend the entire day with Miroku—and then I'm going to kill him._ Standing there, a chill breeze cut through her. Was this a reward, or a punishment?

*******************

"Mom, we have a problem," Kikyo said, entering the small shop. Their mother looked away from the women she had been talking to, eyeing both Kagome and her sister in surprise.

"What?"

"I did it," Kagome said, moving past her sister. She rested her hands on her stomach. "I've done what you wanted me to."

Her mother gave her a bemused smile. "Then what is it? If you have collected a suitable mans seed, then we must begin the binding ritual—"

"I couldn't remove the necklace."

The smile disappeared from her mother's face. "What?" She glanced over at Kikyo. "Was it not mature?"

"It was. When I went to try and remove it, it burned me." Her mother's eyes narrowed at Kagome. "She is not trying to stop the ritual," Kikyo said quickly, preempting her mother's words. "I was there. She honestly tried to remove it."

"Mother, about Inuyasha—"

"Not now Kagome," her mother said as she set her fist against her chin, thinking. "What you are telling me makes no sense." She looked at Kagome. "You had sex with him, right?"

Kagome slammed her fist into the wall. To her surprise, she felt it give way under her fist. She was not the only one surprised. The others looked at the massive crack in shock. Slowly, she removed her fist, face reddening. _It's been too long since I've had this much power._ It was such an odd feeling. Not only did she feel bloated from the feeding process, but the energy she held poured from her body. Yet as much as the raw energy left her, the fact that it had not yet diminished in potency frightened her. Inuyasha's energy stores were truly terrifying.

Her mother looked towards Kikyo, who gave a short nod. "Sorry," she said, looking back at Kagome. "But I had to be sure."

"Is is because I'm too young?" Kagome asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

Her mother shook her head. "Your body has remained one-hundred twenty eight, but that should not be a problem. Yes, it is true that we usually have our first child at one-hundred forty, but even a fourteen year old human can become pregnant. Your body has matured quickly. You could probably have had your first at one-hundred fifteen, but we weren't in need of numbers then so I did not push it. Even if your body was not ready, it does not explain why you could not remove the mature jewel." Her mother rubbed her chin. "All that would happen in that case is the life essence in the jewel would fail to bond to the material body during the ritual."

Kagome's eyes widened. "If that happened—"

Her mother brushed it aside with a wave of her hand. "The life essence would be safe within the jewel. All it would take is for you to collect another genetic sample from another man."

"But I don't _want_ another man's child! I want Inuyasha's!"

"That is not the point!" her mother said, voice rising in anger. "Whatever man you use to collect for the material body is useless without the life essence the jewel holds!" Kagome was frightened. Not because of her mother's anger, but because of the fear in her eyes. It was the first time Kagome had ever seen her mother afraid. "Have I miscalculated?" she muttered softly.

"What is it?"

"I never thought—" She looked up at Kagome and Kikyo. "There has been an incident similar to this."

"There has?" This was the first time Kagome had heard of it, but she wasn't that surprised by her ignorance in the matter. Though she was part of the Council, she had never once helped in the binding ritual for a fellow Sister.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, with you," she said, staring at Kagome.

"Me?" Her mother continued to nod.

"Your father was wonderful man. While it was a different kind, your father had a rare type of energy. Instead of the raw energy that your friend has, it was highly refined and wonderful for performing very difficult precision spells." She nodded to herself, remembering back. "I do remember having a great deal of trouble removing the jewel."

"And? How did you remove it?" Kikyo asked excitedly.

Cursing, their mother rubbed her temples. "Why did I not think of it at the time? This could all have been avoided if I had picked a human with less powerful energy!"

"How did you remove it?" Kikyo pressed. Kagome could tell she wanted to know desperately. _Of course she does, everyone here does…_ She held her hand against her stomach, rubbing it softly. _I'm sure that after almost eight hundred years, she wants a child of her own. _She had never thought about having one before. In the past, there was no time limit, no necessity to rush. Even now, she had mixed feelings. She knew the necessity of it, but she also felt the weight of responsibility creating a new life required. She didn't feel ready. But if she had to bring a child into the world, she was determined the father would be Inuyasha.

"A very difficult and lengthy ritual. In the end, it took the help of a land god to complete it." She looked at Kagome. "I fear that because the man holding it has such an unbelievable amount of energy, it would be even more difficult."

"There is a land god in the area—"

"No, we lack the material needed for the ritual in the first place. Back then, the items were fairly easy to acquire. In today's world…" She looked disturbed. "Killing him while wearing the necklace is too risky. Since it is still linked to him, it may damage the jewel."

A long silence fell over the group as each retreated to their own thoughts. "Then what do we do?" Kikyo asked, desperation in her voice. Taking a deep breath, their mother nodded.

"For the moment, we must get Kagome to safety. Japan is too dangerous."

Kikyo nodded. "I've already bought tickets for a flight to America tomorrow."

"But what about Inuyasha?"

"Do not worry. We will watch over him."

"No! I want to stay here and be with him!"

"Impossible! To have both of you at the same place—" Her mother shook her head. "I will not have it."

"But—"

"This conversation is over. I have made my decision."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from lashing out at her mother. With this much power running through her body, a simple slap could have dire consequences. She could defend Inuyasha, she knew she could. With her in this state and with the backup of her fellow Sisters, nothing the Order could throw against them would be a threat. She clenched her fists. Even still, she knew her mother was right. Putting them together would endanger him more than if she stayed away. For the time being, she was the Orders target. They didn't know about the necklace yet. She would accept the pain of separation for the knowledge that Inuyasha would be safe.

Seeing that Kagome was not going to press the issue, her mother nodded. "Good, now we have a lot to prepare for…"

*******************

When Inuyasha awoke, his entire body ached. It had been a long time since his body felt like it had been hit by a truck. It was a feeling he would much rather forget.

"Holy shit," he groaned as the world spun around him. Sitting up, he blinked rapidly until things stopped spinning around him. A shiver ran through his body as he looked down to find himself completely naked. The memories of the night before flashed through him. Instantly, his face reddened as he remembered the passion and intensity of his first sexual experience. He knew the entire thing had been abnormal, but considering who he had done it with, it was to be expected. All that mattered was it had been amazing and Kagome seemed to have enjoyed it as well.

"That was some night," Inuyasha said, looking around the apartment. When silence answered him, he frowned. Wincing, he got to his feet. "Kagome?" he asked, looking around. He stopped himself. The apartment wasn't _that_ big. If he could see her, then she was gone. His heart rate picked up as he looked at the clock. It was close to noon. _But what day is it?_ If he had passed out for multiple days again...

Frantically, he threw on some clothes and stepped outside into the bright light. Looking from side to side, he spied a newspaper that hadn't been brought in yet. _Thank God,_ he thought as he rushed over. Opening the paper, he eyed the date. _I only slept in late,_ he thought as he replaced the paper in the box. He frowned. _Is she at school? _It _was_ a Friday. Calming down, he nodded to himself. That had to be it. Taking a deep breath, he returned back to his apartment. _I'll grab something quick to eat, take a shower, and check out school._ Peeling off the shirt, he tossed it aside as he stepped into the kitchen. He hummed happily as he searched for something to eat. _Today is going to be a good day._

*******************

Sango collapsed forward against the soft bed, gasping for breath. Beside her, Miroku fell to his back. Like her, he was panting heavily and covered in sweat. "You—really are—surprising," Miroku panted out between breaths.

Grabbing the pillow and pulling it to her bare breast, Sango stared forward at the bed frame. "Why do you say that?" Years of training her body had allowed her to recover faster. Even now, she felt her heart rate and breathing gradually return to normal. It took a long time for Miroku to recover enough to get out an entire sentence.

"Well, you make a big deal out of taking our relationship slower, even to the point of no sex. Then, you suddenly call me out and we skip school to do nothing but have sex." He chuckled. "You certainly know the key to my heart."

She looked over at him. "Do you love me?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.

His eyes widened. "Uh—" He frowned, looking up at the ceiling. She could see he was thinking. "Well, I love having sex with you," he finally answered. He laughed nervously. "Not that that's all! Hanging out with you is just as fun! I certainly don't dislike you, but calling it love is—well—what I'm trying to say—"

She smiled. "That's okay."

He seemed surprised by her answer. "It is?"

She nodded. "I enjoy having sex with you too."

He smiled. "That's good to hear." His smile faded, replaced by a frown as a new thought popped in his head. "Do you love me?"

She thought for a moment. Finally, she gave up. "I don't know."

"I see." While he didn't look unhappy, he didn't look happy either.

"You are an interesting guy and I honestly enjoy being around you. But love—I'm not quite sure what that's supposed to feel like."

Miroku laughed. "I don't think anyone does." He looked back up at the ceiling. "So what exactly does that make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we lovers, or just fuck buddies?"

She knew immediately which one she wanted him to be. "I don't know." She glanced over at him, watching as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "What do you think we should be?"

"Hmm." The fact that he was thinking it disheartened her. Finally he smiled as he decided. "I wouldn't mind trying for the long haul."

She smiled, her answer mirroring his. Rolling onto her side, she looked at him. "Want to do it again?"

He was surprised. "_You_ asking for another round?"

"What? You don't want to?"

"Don't want to?" She laughed as he began to stiffen at the mere thought. Deciding that she would take a more active role, she straddled him. "Hold on, let me get a condom," he said, reaching for the basket near the bed. Reaching up, she held his outstretched arm.

"It's fine."

Once more, he looked surprised. "You sure?" She nodded.

It didn't take her long to get him hard. No matter how many times they did it, he was always ready for one more. Raising herself up, she carefully positioned him at her entrance. Slowly, she dropped down until he was fully inside her. She wasted no time savoring the sensation and began quickly bouncing up and down, causing the bed to rock violently below them. Even with his hands supporting her, she found the movement made it difficult to keep a steady pace. Reluctantly, she leaned forward, her hands on either side of him. He smiled up at her, or rather, he smiled up at her breasts. His eyes moved in unison to their swaying. She felt a brief flash of anger run through her as she realized he rarely looked at _her_ when they had sex.

"Sango—" He grunted, hands tightening on her sides. "Sango—I'm going to—"

"Already?!" she cried, not slowing her pace.

"S-Sango! I really can't—!" In the same moment, she felt him shudder under her as he twitched inside her. He gasped for breath as his hot seed shot into her. She stopped, watching him as his cock began to soften.

"That was quick," she said, pouting.

"Sorry," he gasped. "I wasn't expecting it to feel _that_ much better." He smiled. "Besides—you look hot with your breasts bouncing everywhere."

Suddenly, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. It felt awkward, him tense below her. Slowly, she pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked, staring up at her.

"I-I don't know," she said, pressing her hand against her lips. It was the first time she had kissed him. "I just felt like it."

He smiled. "I liked it."

She felt her face redden. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said, quickly sliding off him.

"Ah, want me to—"

"No!" she said quickly. He was surprised by her quick reaction. She smiled. "You should rest. You're going to need the energy when I get back." He grinned.

"Okay then."

Quickly, she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Pressing a hand to her chest, she felt her heart race under it. _Why did it have to be like this?_ She felt lightheaded. Closing her eyes, she took several long, deep breaths. Opening them again, she turned on the water. Slowly, she brought her bag from the floor to the sink. Pulling it open, she removed the gun. It took only a few seconds for her to fish the silencer and magazine out and assemble them together. Frozen in place, she stared down at the gun, its weight far heavier than she remembered.

_Heh-heh-heh, you can't do it. I know you can't. I can see your thoughts._

The deep voice caused her flesh to crawl. Turning, she looked behind her to find nothing. "Who's there?"

_Come now Sango… don't tell me you don't remember your first…_ Pain hit her stomach as an old memory flashed in her mind. A black entity towered above her, mouth smiling as its red eyes stared down at her. Black slime covered her struggling body as it pushed itself into her. The pain caused her to fall to her knees. Tears ran down her face as she clutched her chest, wheezing as the pain suddenly ceased.

_Does that help?_

"What do you want?" she choked out, recovering from the mental shock. She had long since repressed the memories of that day. _Why? Why is this happening now?_

_Ah, now that is the question. 'Why now?' 'Why do I hear him now after so many years?' _Insidious laughter rang inside her head. _I am quite a busy demon. You should be honored that I have taken an interest in you once more._ A shiver ran through her body. It felt like something was crawling along her skin. As much as she tried, she couldn't claw the feeling off her. _Come now, you know I was far better than that pathetic human._

"Leave me alone!" More laughter followed.

_Very well, but first I shall grant you your wish._

"My wish?" she gasped as the presence left her skin.

_Yes, you see I am not as bad as your mind and body believe me to be. Your so-called 'master' has commanded you to kill that boy, correct?_ She nodded, eyeing the gun that rested in her hand. _You care for that boy, don't you?_ After a long pause, she nodded again. _Then he shall live!_

"But Naraku—" Her voice caught in her throat as something squeezed around her neck. Choking, she clawed at her neck in vain. Nothing was there to remove. Panic gripped her as she felt her body rise slightly.

_I AM THE SOURCE OF YOUR POWER! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!_ The voice thundered in her head. Instantly, the pressure on her neck and in her head vanished and she fell back against the wall, coughing and gasping for breath. Terror clouded her mind as she curled up in a ball, shaking. Something slimy gently stroked her cheek. _I am sorry my dear…_ the voice cooed softly. The shaking increased as more tears ran down her face. The creature's voice was far more terrifying when it attempted to sound kind. _Now… your answer?_ Reaching out, she quickly pushed the gun away from her before pulling her arm back against her trembling body. _Good… Excellent… I knew you were an intelligent woman… that is why I chose you. Now, finish what you came to do. Clean yourself and return to him. Busy yourself with his body if you so wish, but remember that you are, and forever will be, mine. _She nodded slowly. _Good… There is no need to return to Naraku. His part will soon end._ The slimy presence left her face. _Soon… Soon I will walk with you once more!_

Just as quickly as it appeared, the invisible entity was gone. Quickly, she pushed herself from the floor and stepped into the water. Tears running down her face, she clawed at her skin, scrubbing and scrubbing, but the lingering touch of the demon would not leave…

*******************

Anna rubbed her hands together anxiously as she looked around. Beside her, Eiko gently rested her hand against her arm. "Relax."

"I am relaxed," Anna snapped. Eiko's eyebrows rose. Sighing, Anna shook her head. "Fine, I may be a little tense, but that's understandable in this situation."

"Why do you think the jewel didn't come off?" Eiko asked, her attention focused on Inuyasha as he crossed the street.

"Who knows? I've never paid much attention to that type of thing."

Eiko looked surprised, turning her head to look at her companion. "Not even a little?"

She shook her head. "I was never the motherly type. I've played mom to several men's children over the centuries, but I never had a desire to have my own."

"That's surprising."

Anna was quiet for a moment, looking between Inuyasha and Eiko. "Say, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get this curse lifted?"

"I'm going to eat so much I—" Her expression suddenly shifted to caution. Anna quickly looked off to where she was looking. "Do you—?"

"I feel it too," Anna said as she began running towards Inuyasha. A gunshot pierced the air, sending the crowded sidewalk into a panic. Cursing, Anna and Eiko pushed their way towards Inuyasha. The world suddenly slowed, the screams of people fading to a dull murmur. Blinking in surprise, she looked down to find red spreading across her white shirt from where the handle of the knife stuck from her body. She looked up at the man in the hoodie before her. He wore a twisted smile, the upper portion hidden by the hood.

"Enjoy hell demon," he whispered before fading back into the screaming crowd. Grabbing the handle, she staggered back, the pain finally hitting her.

"Anna what—" Eiko's eyes widened as she looked down at the handle protruding from Anna's abdomen. "Anna!" she screamed, rushing towards her. She grabbed her seconds before Anna lost the strength to stand. "What—"

"Go!" Anna said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"The blade—"

"Forget me! Inuyasha—" She winced in pain. Breathing hurt.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"That's exactly what they want! Go! They are after him! They were after him the entire time!" They had been completely fooled. This entire time they had been focusing on keeping Kagome safe. It had made sense at the time. Kagome wasn't bound by the curse and therefore was a threat. How were they supposed to know the Order knew what the Shikon Jewel did? It had been hidden from them for generations. Eiko still didn't move, tears running down her face. "Hurry up! Something like this isn't going to kill me!" It wasn't false bravado. Anna had lived a long time. There were at least six times she honestly thought she was going to die. Something like this didn't even come close.

Leaning forward, Eiko pressed her lips against hers. Anna returned the force equally. "Call for help," she said, slowly lowering Anna to the ground.

"You don't need to remind me!" Anna gasped. "Be careful! There are a lot of them." With a nod, Eiko ran off in the direction Inuyasha had last been. Sighing, she looked down at the wound. Grinding her teeth together, she slowly pulled the blade from her stomach, crying in pain as it finally gave way. Pressing her hand against the wound, it was instantly soaked in warm blood. "Ah, fuck," she muttered as she concentrated as much energy as she could spare towards the wound. She wouldn't be able to close the wound, but stopping the bleeding could be done. "I knew I should have ate this morning." The bleeding under control, she reached into her pocket and fished out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed the speed dial. Mother was not going to be happy…

*******************

"They have him," Kagome's mother said in a solemn voice as she set the phone back on its base.

"Have who?" Kagome asked without thinking, looking up from the suitcase she was in the process of stuffing. There were still a few things she needed to pack before heading towards the airport with Kikyo. Besides what she currently wore, everything in the suitcase was new. Kikyo had taken her shopping, letting her by whatever she wanted. Even if she had worn it for over a day now, she wanted the outfit that Inuyasha had bought for her. While it wasn't as intense as yesterday, she still had a vast amount of his energy running through her—more than enough to spare a small amount for cleaning. It took a second for her to realize there was only one 'him' that mattered to her mother. Her face instantly paled. Clenching her fists, she glared over at Kikyo. "I thought you said you had people watching him!"

"I did!" Kikyo looked over at their mother. "What happened to Anna and Eiko?"

"Anna was injured. I didn't get the full details, but she'll make it. Luckily, Eiko was able to see them grab him. She's following them now." Kagome was halfway towards the door by the time her mother could react. "Kagome, where are you going?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to get him."

"Don't be a fool. It's obviously a trap. We don't know what their planning so we have to approach this with caution."

"Mom, we don't have time for caution! What happens when they kill him?"

"Calm yourself and think about it. If they wanted him dead, he already would be. No, they want him for something. For what, I don't know." She frowned, pressing her hand against her chin as she thought. "It doesn't make sense. If they were trying to stop us from lifting the curse…"

"So they aren't trying to stop us, or at least, that's not their main goal," Kikyo said, moving closer to Kagome. She looked over at their mother. "What else could they be after? What possible use do they have for the Shikon Jewel? Without a body, the life essence is useless."

Their mother's eyes went wide as she looked at Kikyo. "Unless… No, that doesn't make any sense."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well… life essence is used in dark magic rituals. Most powerful summoning rituals require a substantial sacrifice to even get it started."

"So they want to use the jewel? Why wouldn't they just use a person?"

"They are—Inuyasha is there," Kikyo said.

"We have to go." To Kagome's surprise, it was her mother who said it. "If they are going to attempt what I think they are, we have to go now!" she said, quickly moving past them. Kikyo and Kagome paused a moment to exchange concerned glances before rushing off after their mother.

*******************

Consciousness slowly returned to Inuyasha. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Luckily, the lighting was dim so his pounding headache wasn't going to get any worse. Taking a deep breath, he tried to move only to find his hands bound against—whatever it was he was lying on. Frowning, he looked down towards his feet to find them bound as well. Fear trickling over him, he tried to look around. Candles surrounded him in what looked to be a church, only an evil one. Cryptic symbols and puzzling designs surrounded him. The walls, the floor, everything was covered in them. A crucifix, usually located somewhere in a church like this, was nowhere to be found. After looking around a bit, he did find out where he was tied up at: the alter.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha croaked, his throat dry. "Where am I?"

Movement caught his eye. Looking over, he was surprised to find a priest step into the light cast from the candles. "A friend," the man said with a smile. "And you are in God's house."

Tugging at his bindings, Inuyasha stared at the creepy man. "Friends don't usually tie each other up, at least not without a safety word." He looked around. "And I'm not quite sure I like God's new direction with the décor. Probably not the best idea if you are hoping to boost attendance." He tried his best to sound tough. He didn't realize how hard it was when you were scared shitless.

The man chuckled softly. "A sense of humor, I like that." He moved around Inuyasha. He was doing something as he moved, but Inuyasha couldn't make it out from his position.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh it will just be you, me and Him tonight." It was then that Inuyasha noticed the small emblem on the priest tunic. Squinting, he tried to make out where he had seen it before. His eyes widened in realization.

"You're with the Order!"

The man followed Inuyasha's gaze to the emblem before smiling. "Very impressive. I'm surprised she told you that much."

"She told me you were the bad guys."

"Of course she would say that, she's a demon. We are their enemies." He turned his head to look at Inuyasha. "After all, we are fighting to protect humanity."

Looking down at his bindings, Inuyasha gave his arms another try. It was no use. They were tied tightly. "Doesn't look like she was too far off from where I'm sitting."

The priest smiled, continuing his circular movement around him. "How about I tell you a little story?" Inuyasha was silent as the man continued. "Long, long ago, there were three races. On the bottom, there were the humans. They toiled the earth and they died. It was a pathetic existence, struggling endlessly before finally succumbing to death. Above them were the succubi." He walked around Inuyasha's head where he could not see. "These beautiful creatures walked among the humans, feeding off their precious energy the humans worked so hard to create. You know the great part of it? The succubi were _rewarded_ for it. Unlike humans, a succubus lives forever." He paused. "Unless they suffered some sort of accident."

"What does that have to—"

"Shh," the priest said, interrupting him. "Now, that was two. Can you guess the third race?"

Frowning, Inuyasha rolled his head so he could see the priest once more having walked farther around him. "God?"

A smile crept across the man's face. "A very good guess. Almost, but not quite. They were the mighty race of vampires."

Inuyasha snorted. "Please."

"Oh it's true. You see, vampires were the mightiest of races, but also the smallest in number. Unlike the other races, a vampire cannot be killed by either time nor by physical means. God's perfect creation. Usually numbering a few thousand, the vampires didn't mingle with the humans. Instead, they hid away, only revealing themselves to feed."

"On human blood, yeah, yeah, everyone knows that." No matter what the guy said, Inuyasha was betting money a wood stake through the heart would stop _anything_ from living.

"Quite the contrary. Only a desperate vampire would fall so low to feed on a lowly human. Even then, most would rather starve than soil themselves. No, they fed on the succubi." _That_ was new to Inuyasha. He had always figured the succubus was pretty much top dog on the food chain. It was scary to think that something was above _them_. The priest stepped out of the circle, darkness concealing him once more. His bodiless voice continued speaking. "There was a balance in the world. The humans reproduced at a massive rate, insuring a steady food supply for both superior races."

"I hear an 'until' coming."

"Yes, until the succubi allied themselves with the humans. You see, a succubi feeding from a human rarely results in death. A vampire feeding from a succubus is always fatal. It isn't that all the energy is drained from them, it is the poison from the bite that eventually causes an excruciatingly painful death."

"Listen, this is really fascinating and all, but what does this have to do with me being tied up?"

The man ignored him. "The only way to 'kill' a vampire is to seal it away and destroy the vessel that held them. Any other way and it would simply regenerate its body."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm tied up."

"With the help of their human allies, the succubi managed to seal the vampires one by one. You see, the succubi are deceitful, manipulating creatures. They spread lies amongst the human population. They spread fear of the blood suckers. The succubi who were killed were displayed by them as normal humans, killed by the evil vampires. Enraged, the humans naturally sided with the succubi. Few in numbers, the vampire race was sealed away, the vessels containing this noble, majestic race all but destroyed." Inuyasha felt a sinking feeling fall over him. He _really_ didn't like where the story was going. "To answer your question, you are here to help bring about a new age; the age where vampires once again rule over the lesser creatures!"

Inuyasha was silent. There simply wasn't anything he could say to _that_. "I rather like things as they are…" he said softly.

The priest appeared again. He looked angry. "You enjoy being manipulated? Used? You enjoy being nothing more than cattle to them?"

"Well, the way you explained it—vampires aren't much different."

"It was the vampires that kept the succubi in line, fearful of the very people they fed from! They had no idea if it was a mere human they were seducing, or a hungry vampire."

"Isn't it pointless now? Humans are more than capable of keeping them in line now. The Order proves that."

"The Order is nothing more than a tool for completing my task."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're a—"

"Vampire? A good guess, but not entirely correct. At one point, I was a mortal man. I traveled Europe, doing much as I do now, hunting and killing demons. However, as time passed, I did as every human does, I aged. Every day, slaying demons became more challenging until I stumbled upon an ancient artifact. Studying it, I found it was the remains of a vampire vessel. While damaged, it hadn't been completely destroyed. I spent the rest of my life dedicated to unlocking the seal. The results were more than successful. The ritual did not just release the vampire's entity; it merged it with my own creating the me now."

"You still haven't told me exactly why I'm here."

"You will become the host for the Creator. The life force you carry in that jewel will be used to cement the bond between his spirit and your body."

"Life force? The jewel?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"The jewel is used for succubus reproduction. You have been carrying around her child all this time."

Inuyasha lay quietly, stunned by the revelation. "You mean I'm pregnant?"

"Surprise!" There was a distant rumble. Something was happening outside. The atmosphere suddenly shifted. "It seems we've run out of time." The priest appeared once again, moving towards the alter. Inuyasha watched as the priest toward above him. "If I had the option, I would kill you quickly. Unfortunately—" Bringing his hand down, he dug the long blade he had been holding against his side into Inuyasha's stomach. "It is a rather long ritual and I do need you alive for most of it."

Screaming in pain, Inuyasha fought against the bindings. Hands together, the priest began chanting quickly, backing away from the alter, head bowed. The symbols around Inuyasha began glowing. Nothing seemed to matter besides the blinding pain that coursed through him. With each passing moment, the pain only got worse.

*******************

Outside, Kagome ducked behind a car as bullets chewed up the ground where she had been just a moment before. There were a dozen or so Order members guarding the outside of the church. Normally, they would be nothing for the seven succubi but only one was anywhere near full power and stopping a bullet, let alone dozens drained energy.

"We have to get inside," Kikyo said, ducking against the car with her.

"Kagome, you're going to have to do it," her mother shouted from behind a small stone wall. "We'll keep them busy here while you go inside and rescue the jewel." Kagome peeked around the car only to slide back as bullets rattled against the side.

"How am I supposed to get through that?" In all honesty, she probably could but doing so would leave her completely drained.

"If we work together, I believe we can put up an acceptable illusion spell. We won't be able to maintain it for long, so you will have to run for it." Kagome didn't like the idea. She _really_ didn't like it. But Inuyasha was inside and it was better than staying out here and doing nothing.

"Fine. Tell me when you're ready." Her mother looked around, making sure to get eye contact from the other women.

"On three," her mother said. Kagome positioned herself as close to the edge of the car as she could. Bullets zipped over her head at an uncomfortably close distance. "One…Two…Three!" Kagome took off as soon as three left her mother's lips. Muttering a small prayer as she ran, she stayed as low as she possibly could while still maintaining her sprint. Around her, the Order men continued to shoot at where the other succubi hid in cover, completely oblivious to her presence. When she reached the door, she pulled the heavy door open just enough to slide inside before closing it behind her. Instantly, the darkness surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the main aisle began to form before her. Following it up with her eyes, she saw the alter area was aglow with not only candles, but with runes as well.

_He started the ritual already?!_ Inuyasha's howl of pain caused her flesh to crawl. He sounded more like a wounded animal than a human. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, rushing towards the alter. In her haste, she completely forgot about the man performing the ritual. She realized her mistake too late, her forward momentum pushing forward as she attempted to stop. Spinning, he thrust his hand out towards her. It felt like she ran into an invisible wall, the impact so great it sent her soaring through the air. With a pained cry, she fell against a wooden pew, the wood cracking under her along with several of her ribs. Outside, she could still hear the muffled sounds of gunshots through the dull thuds of her racing heart. Coughing, she struggled to climb back to her feet, her side screaming each time she attempted to inhale.

"You're too late," the Naraku said, slowly backing towards the ritual circle. "I've already started the ritual. In a few minutes, the boy will die and the life he holds will bind the Creators soul to his body!" Just as she managed to stand again, another force hit her, causing her to fly through the air once more. "Here I was almost frightened. I honestly thought a succubus would be a threat!" Stepping onto the alter, Naraku reached back and slowly twisted the knife imbedded in Inuyasha's stomach. He wailed in pain.

Kagome spat blood as her arms shakily pushed her up. _Inuyasha!_ Keeping low, she tried to keep her presence hidden as she stuck to the shadows. Attacking him head on was suicide. If she had the energy she had last night, she might have been able to stand face-to-face with him, but a good amount had dissipated.

"You know what makes this ritual so painful?" He looked down at Inuyasha, pleasure in his face as he opened the wound farther. Inuyasha's screams hit Kagome like a physical blow. She had to hold herself back, wait for an opportunity. _I'm sorry Inuyasha… just a little longer._ "It isn't the blade that is killing him," Naraku continued slowly. He jerked the blade, causing a fresh yell. "It's the fact that his body is slowly being consumed from the inside. The Creator is pushing his way inside, squeezing him, crushing him. Little by little, his life force is being pushed out through the hole into—" He spread his arms wide, looking up. "Nothing."

Something creaked on the far side of Kagome. Spinning, he pushed his arms out. Pews snapped, sending wood splinters flying through the air as the energy wall pushed through them. _Now!_ With his back to her, Kagome rushed forward, putting every ounce of strength she could muster into her right fist. Naraku had a surprised look on his face as her fist connected with his chest. Bones snapped under her fist before his body flew backwards into one of the stone support pillars. There was a sharp crack as his body snapped against it before collapsing lifelessly to the floor. His eyes still held a look of surprise as he stared blankly to the side, his body twisted in an obscene angle. _No matter what gave him those powers, his body is still human._ The impact of her fist probably killed him long before the other things.

Turning, she quickly rushed up towards the alter. Inuyasha was deathly pale, blood dripping from the alter and trickling down the stairs. "Oh God," she whispered, quickly unfastening his restraints. "No, no, no!" she cried. Grabbing the handle, she removed the blade. The metal rang against the stone floor as she tossed it aside. "Please! Inuyasha!" Lifting his head, she gently shook him. It took a concentrated effort for her to see even a tiny portion of his energy. There was little remaining and it was fading fast. Tears fell from her face as she pulled him against her. "Please don't die Inuyasha… Please…! I love you! I love you so much! Don't leave me! Please don't…"

*******************

Inuyasha slowly awoke to find himself surrounded by bright white light. Blinking his eyes, he squinted as his eyes gradually adjusted. _Am I dead?_ It certainly seemed like it. Finally, his surroundings came into focus. Machines beeped and hissed softly around him. Eyes moving down, he lifted his arm slightly to find an IV attached. _What happened?_ He remembered the psycho priest stabbing him and pain then—nothing. The fact that he felt no pain now only meant they had him pumped up on pain meds. Not that he was complaining.

"You're awake," a soft voice said beside him. With effort, he managed to turn his head in the direction of the voice. Kagome appeared in his vision, smiling down at him as she rested her hands against the railing of the bed. "We were worried you weren't going to make it."

"W-where am I?" His voice was scratchy, dry and it hurt like hell. His mouth felt like he had been chewing on chalk and forgot to swallow.

"A hospital." He nodded slowly, a chore that exhausted him.

"Miroku and Sango were in here earlier to visit. You just missed them." He see the pain in her eyes, the pity, the sadness—the guilt.

"Y-y-you—"

"Shh, you shouldn't talk. You've been unconscious for almost a week." He tried to wet his mouth before pushing on.

"You never—told me—" He took a labored breath. "About the baby." Shock spread across her face. "You—never—going to tell—were you?" Biting her lip, she slowly shook her head. Anger welled up inside him, his body involuntarily moving. At the movement, the anger was instantly replaced by pain, meds or no meds, his body was still hurt.

"I'm sorry. I want to tell you. I really did! I was—afraid."

"In the end—you never—trusted—" He relaxed back on his bed. "Me."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you. I love you so much Inuyasha."

He closed his eyes, turning his head away. He knew he was hurting her, maybe even more than he was hurt physically. Even still, he had been hurt. He felt betrayed and he felt angry. Hurting her felt good.

When his eyes opened, there was a new face staring at him. Confused, he realized he must have drifted off. The woman smiled as his eyes met hers. "Hello, do you remember me?"

His mind slowly worked to put the face with a name. When that failed, it settled for a location. "You're the—necklace—"

She nodded. "I'm Kagome's mother and the current leader of the succubi." He tried to look past her to see if Kagome was still there. He knew she wasn't. She was gone. He also knew that she wasn't going to come back. "You don't have to talk, only listen," the woman continued, breaking into his thoughts. "There is a lot I need to tell you…"

*******************

**Done! Woo hoo! The final chapter and no happy ending!? I'm not going to say much here because I am going to start immediately on the epilogue. Hopefully I'll get that done fairly quickly.**

**Review please… Pretty please… With a yummy cherry and an epilogue on top… Thank you…**


	12. Epilouge

***Update: After some thought, I have decided to try a beta reader for the sequel. Having a fresh pair of eyes to look over my work would do wonders to the quality of the writing as well as keep an eye out for inconsistencies and other plot-related problems. I am looking for one or two people, any more seems excessive. I write as I find time, so there won't be any pressing deadlines. If you are interested, please contact me via email.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**I just want to say some words before you get started. First off, thanks for sticking around until the end. (I'm guessing you did unless you just skipped to here.) I also want to thank everyone who left a review for helping motivate me to get to this point.**

**I know this story has a lot of issues, one of the main reasons why I am ending it so quickly: to stop it from getting worse. I was writing myself in a hole. It took me awhile, but I realized that I did not like where the story was going, so I tried another direction. Unfortunately, the result was a train wreck of clutter and inconsistent plot advancement, most of which can't be fixed without major editing.**

**The good news is I learned from this. I am going to make a sequel, but I am going to complete most, if not all, before releasing. One of the reasons why I release chapter-by-chapter is due to motivation issues. Reviews make me want to write more of the story and I spend more time working on it. However, I am not the type of writer that can do that. I write my stories as a sort of shoot-from-the-hip style and the end idea is often not the same as what I started out with. Even the ending I was originally planning ended up differently. If I write it all at once, I can-- in theory-- go back and edit things to fit with the story. Sure, I could do editing with a chapter-by-chapter release as well, but it's already out there and may lead to unnecessary confusion on everyone's part.**

**This epilogue will not 'fix' the story and there will undoubtedly be some unanswered questions. It might even add a few more questions. For that, I apologize. The good news is that Sango's past **_**will**_** be cleared up in the sequel. I'm not sure what the reaction will be to the new story direction the sequel will take, but that is what I want to write, so hopefully it all works out.**

**Bah, I have talked far too long. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**General Citrus Warning (For entire story)**

*******************

**--Four Years Later--**

Inuyasha quickly descended the stone stairs, nimbly slipping between chatting students. It was times like these that made him miss his high school days. The college campus was often too cramped for comfort. He was three stairs away from the bottom when he paused to look out over the sea of heads. Off to the side, leaning against a tree was Miroku. Quickly scanning the crowd for a route around the clogs of stationary people, Inuyasha slid his way through the crowd. He was halfway to the tree when a tug on his back caused him to stop. Turning, he found a vaguely familiar face staring back at him.

"Chiasa," he said slowly, taking a second to fit the face with the name. He relaxed slightly when she didn't get upset. It would not have been the first time he called a girl by the wrong name. The names were getting garbled up. She was pretty in a cute sort of way. Her hair was shorter than he liked though, stopping just above the shoulders. It was also the wrong color. For some reason or another, she had dyed it blonde. He knew because there was other hair that didn't match…

"Inuyasha," she said, pleased that he remembered her name. "I was wondering, tonight—"

"Sorry, I made plans with a friend." A look of disappointment crossed her face before she replaced it with a cheerful expression.

"I-is that so? Well, I don't mind if you bring her along too…" she said as she trailed off, giving him a hopeful look.

He smiled. "It's actually a guy."

She blinked, undoubtedly surprised. He could almost read the thoughts running through her head, but it was too much work to clear up any misunderstandings. "Uh—well, I guess that's okay too..." She didn't sound too confident in the idea, nervously looking at the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be late." He didn't wait for a reply, stepping away and merging back into the mass of moving people.

"O-okay! Just give me a call—okay?" she called after his retreating form. He gave her a small wave as he continued on. She, like many other women, would continue waiting for that call. He unconsciously reached towards his neck and grabbed the crystal through his chest. His—_their_—daughter resided inside. _It really has been four years huh?_ It did not seem possible. He still had the scar on his stomach from where the blade had pierced him. Kagome's mother had told him it would be with him the rest of his life. Not even a land gods magic could completely remove the evil taint that remained. Thinking back caused old memories to bubble to the surface.

"_There is a lot I need to tell you. The first off, you are not in just any hospital. This one has a wing for…special cases." She moved closer to the side of the bed. "You were part of a powerful and complex ritual, one that was disrupted partway. Even the simplest of rituals can have dire consequences when interrupted." She looked disturbed, like someone trying to find the words to break the news you were dying. "Some of the best minds in the demon world have examined your case, but I'm afraid there isn't anything anyone can do."_

_Fear gripped his stomach. _My God, I'm going to die. I'm really going to die!_ His eyes burned as tears began to form. "How long—do I have?" he wheezed out._

_She shook her head. "You aren't going to die, quite the opposite. Naraku, the man who did this to you, was summoning a powerful demon using your body as a host. What was happening was the demon's entity was forcing your own self from your body. When Kagome killed Naraku and removed the blade, the ritual was halted." She shifted uncomfortably. "However, the effects were not. When the blade was removed, the link with the other world was severed but your own self did not return and the demon's entity did not leave. It was impossible for you to live, so we brought a local land god to help. He—merged the remainder of you with what the demonic entity. There was no other way to save you." She knew he was confused, so she took a second to think of a way to clarify. "In essence, you are half of both worlds. Not completely human, but not completely demon either."_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes. He didn't know how to react, how to even process what she was telling him. She continued to talk. He tried to listen, but his heart and mind could not listen. How could he? He was still trying to process the news that his body was no longer his own. He was a foreigner in his own body. She told him that things were going to change for him, but not knowing what exact demon was trying to enter him made it impossible to predict. His senses would undoubtedly be enhanced. Strength, stamina, his ability to heal—all would be enhanced in the coming days by unknown amounts. Nothing else was known. Apparently, nothing like this had happened before—at least not successfully. He could live to be a thousand or die tomorrow. They weren't even sure there _would_ be a change, or if there was, how long until it happened and to what extent. She told him about Myoga, the resident land god. When the changes began, Myoga could help him adapt and if need be, control them._

"_There is one more thing I need to discuss with you. The Shikon Jewel you wear." He opened his eyes. "You are carrying something very important to us."_

"_It's—a kid."_

"_It's just not any child Inuyasha. She will save my people. When she is born, I believe I will find a way to lift the curse that plagues us."_

"_Why—do you wait? Remove the damn—thing."_

_She looked away. "I'm afraid we can't."_

"_Why?"_

_She looked at him once more. "That—I do not know. However I, and many others, will be looking into it. There might be way, but the materials for the ritual are very rare. Collecting them will take some time."_

"_How long?" The idea that he had to carry the necklace around wasn't a pleasant one. Though he was told over and over again, he still could not see it as a child. A child was born from a mother, not a crystal. Nothing anyone told him would change that._

"_I cannot say, but you will be well protected. I'm sure my daughter—"_

"_Not her!" Pain surged through his body at the slight movement he made. The thought of Kagome made him angry, as if she was the cause of all his troubles. In a way, it was. He _needed_ someone to blame. It was the only thing keeping him together right now._

_Her mother nodded slowly in understanding. "Very well, I will ask for volunteers. I'm sure there will be no problem finding a few who would be willing to watch over you…"_

'Watch over' had changed a lot over the years. The two assigned to watch over him, Eiko and Anna, were surprisingly… human. His avoidance of them at first had gradually faded as time passed and his anger waned. Through great effort, they helped him through his hatred and got him back on track after. The thought of them caused him to remember Kagome. Remembering Kagome caused mixed feelings; regret, pain, sorrow, anger. He knew he wasn't the same person he was four years ago. He could 'sense' things. It was not exact, but if he stood next to someone not-quite-human, they felt different. The death of Naraku had allowed them to come out of hiding. They still hid themselves from the general public, but he knew there were a lot of them now.

He wondered what Kagome was doing now. He had not seen or heard from her since the day at the hospital, a day he had regretted for the past three years. The one—and only—night he spent with her had created something he could not reproduce. He had tired. Six months after his release from the hospital, he tried to move on. He dated a classmate, a nice girl by the name of Mieko. It lasted only two months before falling apart. The two relationships after failed even sooner. He never felt satisfied. It was not because they were human that they could not satisfy him. Anna and Eiko had proven that. Even other succubi could not reproduce that feeling. It made him realize how lonely he really was.

Miroku pushed himself from the tree as he approached. "Yo!" Miroku said, giving him a small salute. He craned his neck slightly, looking past Inuyasha. "Who's the hottie?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you were talking to." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see if she had been following him. He couldn't see her. "No, she's not stalking you. I just so happened to catch you two talking. So, you two—?"

"Not really, no. It was a one-time thing."

"Then you don't mind?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't care, but you sure Sango doesn't mind you seeing all these other women? Aren't you two in a relationship?"

He looked irritated, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down. "Eh—Sango's in her own world right now. I don't think we're in that sort of relationship." Inuyasha knew that Sango went back to Italy to help reorganize the remains of the Order. In an effort to repent, she had been a major instrument in creating a new face for the disgraced organization. Instead of hunting them down and exterminating them, they helped demons relocate and assimilate better into human society. He knew she still harbored a deep hatred for demons, but she was doing her best to put it behind her. _Does that mean I can mend things with Kagome?_ He knew he could, but that did not mean she wanted to.

"Is that so?"

"It's just so damn annoying with her! I see her _maybe_ once every other month. We meet up; have the most amazing sex possible and she leaves the next day!"

"Have you asked her about it?"

"'I have personal issues to work out and can't commit to anything right now so I don't expect you to either.' Can you believe it?! It's like she's _telling_ me to see other people."

"What? I thought it would be a dream come true to a guy like you."

Miroku gave him an angry glare. "I don't want to hear that from you. As if two succubi aren't enough, you go around stealing from us normal guys as well. Face it; you're a dozen times worse than me." Inuyasha couldn't say anything to that. Miroku was exactly right. It was a fact that made Inuyasha feel horrible. Miroku's features softened; no doubt to the depressed expression Inuyasha wore. "But I guess that's understandable. Not many people can say they've gone through what you have."

_Going through._ It was never going to end. The fear and confusion was still there. Every morning, he would wake up wondering if he was still the same person he was the day before. Inuyasha was glad he had told Miroku everything. It was great to have a friend to fall back on and release some of his troubles. _I only wish I did it earlier._ He wondered how things would have turned out if Miroku had known from the start.

"Have you talked to Sango recently?"

"A couple of days ago, why?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "How's Kagome doing?" Miroku gave him a shocked look. "What?"

"Nothing. This is just the first time you've ever asked about her."

"I was just curious, that's all. They are friends, aren't they?"

"I don't know about that. Kagome was pretty pissed when she found out Sango was a member of the Order."

"Is that so." _So she really is gone from my life._ The thought was more depressing than he thought it would be.

"Yeah, they didn't talk for three years until they met up in South America."

"South America?!"

"Yeah, don't ask me. There was some sort of ancient temple there. Sango went to investigate it and Kagome happened to be there as well."

"So what happened?"

"Don't know. Sango never went into details. All I know is that ever since then; they've started talking to one another again."

Inuyasha was tempted to ask if he could get a way to contact her from Sango but resisted the urge. No matter how much he wanted to, contacting her was a bad idea. He was still living in the same apartment and had the same telephone number. If Kagome wanted to contact him, she would have done so already. _Four years is a long time. She's probably forgotten all about me._ That depressed him more than anything. It was unfair. No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget her.

Seeing Inuyasha's sorrowful expression, Miroku quickly changed the subject. "Since we're both done for the day, want to go grab something to eat? We can hit the bars later; pick up some babes—"

Inuyasha smiled. "Sorry, I have plans already."

Miroku clicked his tongue in disappointment. "You and the ladies—"

"It's not what you think." Miroku gave him a disbelieving look. "Really, it's not like that. I got a call from Mother. I think she might have found a way to remove the necklace."

"That sucks."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He had not been expecting that response. He gave Miroku a bemused smile. "Why do you say that?"

"When the necklace is gone, Eiko and Anna have no reason to stick around, right?"

Pausing, he thought it over. That had never occurred to him. After four years of them hanging around, he had grown use to their presence. _Good things do eventually end._ "I'm sure they want to get on with their lives just as much as I do."

Miroku did not look convinced. "If you say so. Personally, I think they would stick around if you asked them to."

Inuyasha grinned. "If I did that, I'd never be able to settle down."

Miroku shrugged. "I was only saying. Besides, you're still young. It's far too early to think about settling down. Enjoy your youth more!"

"You are a bad influence."

"I got it from you."

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch. He would have to hurry if he was going to get to the meeting spot on time. "I have to go."

"Okay. I'll—wow." Inuyasha watched as Miroku's eyes locked on something behind him. "If you'll excuse me…" Turning his body, Inuyasha watched as Miroku jogged over to a group of girls. He was telling them something when they suddenly laughed. Merging into the group, he continued talking as they disappeared into the mass of people. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha headed off towards the meeting spot.

*******************

Drumming his fingers against the table, Inuyasha stared out the nearby window at the people as they passed. She was late. His eyes flicked down to his watch. It had not moved much since the last time he checked. _Ten minutes is no problem. Fifteen I can handle. Thirty is pushing it. An hour?_ It had not been an hour yet, but it was pushing it. He would give it a few more minutes.

The waitress returned to refill his drink. He smiled apologetically. She did not seem to mind his being here. The place was pretty dead. Resuming his impatient finger drumming, he saw a reflection move against the glass. Seconds later, he heard someone sit across from him.

"About damn—" He froze, his words trapped in his throat as his eyes widened. Across from him, Kagome shifted to a more comfortable position. Finally, she looked up.

"Hello Inuyasha."

His mouth worked soundlessly for several seconds. "W-what are you doing here?"

"My mother didn't tell you?" she asked, opening the menu in front of her, casually looking it over. She acted as if the reunion was no big deal. Inuyasha was still wrestling the emotions that muddled his thoughts. They did not speak for a long time, the waitress returning to take Kagome's order. She was all smiles as she ordered one of the combos. Setting Kagome's water in front of her, the waitress left. Placing the straw to her lips, she took a sip, finally meeting Inuyasha's gaze. Smiling, she set her glass down. "You look well."

Heart racing, Inuyasha felt a jab of pain in his chest. She looked exactly as he remembered her, although she was dressed more conservatively than she had in the past. That was not what caused the pain. It was the tone of her voice. She sounded distant.

"You haven't changed a bit." His words were slightly louder than a whisper.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I'd like to think I changed a _little_."

A thousand questions suddenly rushed through his head. It was hard to sort through them all. "Where have you been? What have you been up too?" He stopped there knowing he would not get anything answered if he just bombarded her with questions.

She shrugged. "Around. China and South Korea mostly but I went to a couple countries in Europe, America and Canada." She paused, thinking. "I also went to South America for a month or so."

"I see." He was nervous. He had not felt so nervous since… he could not remember. His palms were soaked in sweat as he anxiously ran them along the legs of his jeans trying to dry them.

"As for what I've been doing—gathering materials and information."

"For what?"

She looked at him as if he had just stated the sky was purple. "So I can remove the necklace. In case you haven't forgotten, I still have to lift the curse." Her voice had a heated edge to it despite her calm face.

"T-that's right." _Stupid! _He cursed at himself for not thinking of such an obvious answer. "So you've been doing well?"

"I've been doing great thanks to you." There was no malice in her voice.

"Thanks to me?" He had been expecting something different.

She nodded. "Thanks to you, I was finally able to get over my little celibacy problem." She paused, thinking back. Inuyasha was not sure he wanted to be thanked for that. "But I have to say, you caused me quite a bit of trouble."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah." She picked up her drink. "I was so used to your massive quantity of raw energy that I forgot how little a normal person has. I was always so hungry. Usually, I had to take two or three guys at a time to fill up." Pressing the straw to her lips, she innocently sipped on her drink as she looked out the window. For Inuyasha, he felt like she had just stabbed him in the gut and twisted it before pushing against it some more. He looked down at the table. _Four years wasn't enough,_ he thought sadly, resting his hands in his lap. She was still angry. She obviously wanted to hurt him and was doing a very good job at it. Her eyes glanced back at him before she turned her head back to face him. "Don't give me that face."

"Huh?" He looked up.

"I've heard all about your 'conquests' from Anna and Eiko. It was nothing but rave remarks at how much your technique has improved," she said as she set her glass against the table harder than normal. "Even to the point of both at once; I'm impressed," she said mockingly as she held her head up. Inuyasha was confused. She was angry, that had not changed, but the tone of her anger was different. She seemed—jealous.

He looked down at the table. "I'm sorry."

She was taken aback by the sudden apology. "W-why are you apologizing?"

"Because I have no excuse for my actions. You—" He felt his throat tighten. Still, he forced himself to continue. "You have no choice. It is a matter of survival for you. For me—" He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You are free to do whatever you want. It's not like we are in a relationship. Who you sleep with is no concern of mine."

"I love you."

"Inuyasha—" She sighed, leaning forward to rest her hand against her forehead.

"Can't we start over, give it another chance?"

"It's too late for that Inuyasha. We live in different worlds."

"Are they really so different anymore?"

"I know about your situation, but it has been four years and you have shown no significant changes. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have no intention of settling down; especially with someone human."

"So there's no chance at all?"

"No. Once I've removed the necklace, you won't see me again."

"What about our daughter?"

"_My_ daughter," she corrected heatedly. "You will supply her life essence, but that's it. I will find another man to provide the material for her body."

"You hate me that much?"

She stared at him silently. After a long minute, she finally broke eye contact and continued. "No. I'm doing this because I care about you. When I leave, I don't want anything left connecting us."

"That's—"

"For the best," she interrupted. Taking a deep breath, she shifted in place. "Inuyasha, I can't offer what you desire. You say you love me and I don't doubt your feelings, but you are still seeking a closed relationship—one man, one woman. Pretend all you want, I know what you desire. You want marriage. You want a family. I wish with my entire being I could grant you your wish, but I can't." He opened his mouth to respond. It was not like that. He accepted her for who she was. Kagome interrupted him before anything could exit however. "Before you tell me that I'm wrong, answer me something. If we did get back together, what then? Where do you see it ending up?"

The answer immediately popped into his head. As he went to answer, he froze, catching himself before he could speak. _Marriage._ The word hung on the edge of his tongue, awaiting just the tiniest push to send it out into the world. She was completely right. As much as he acted the playboy, people did not change that quickly. He wanted to find his soul mate. _No, I've already found her._ The only problem was having her see that he was hers.

"See?" she continued, raising an eyebrow. "You may have changed on the outside, but you're still the boy I met four years ago."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his seat as the realization hit him. He could not win. She was convinced that leaving him was the best thing and there was nothing he could do or say that would change her mind. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. "Very well, I understand."

She looked surprised. "You do?" He nodded, causing her to give him a small smile. "You've matured."

He pulled out the necklace, letting it dangle from his fingers over the table. "So how do we get this off?"

The waitress returned with Kagome's food. Thanking her, Kagome waited until the woman moved on before answering. Smiling, she picked up her hamburger. "Let me finish eating and I'll show you."

*******************

Inuyasha was not surprised the ritual involved sex, but was more than a little disappointed Kagome had picked such a run-down hotel to do it in. Being with her once more felt more like a dream than a reality. The years he spent with Anna and Eiko had raised his resistance to the charm aura succubi released when excited, but his thoughts seemed sluggish compared to how he usually felt.

At first, he had fought Kagome for control, resulting in a brief wrestling match on the bed as they tore at each other's clothes. To his surprise, Kagome won dominance as she pushed him back against the bed, straddling him wearing nothing but a victorious smile. Guiding him to her waiting entrance, she slowly impaled herself on his erection.

The hotel really showed its age. The bed creaked horribly as the bed thumped softly against the wall as Kagome wildly rode atop him. Hands pressed against his chest for balance, she let out a throaty groan as she moved her hips quickly. It seemed the only thing Inuyasha could do was hang on. Placing his hands just above her hips, he did just that, watching as her small breasts bounced above him.

She was not playing games. She wanted him to cum, and she wanted him to do it quickly. Biting his inner lip, he felt the familiar pressure building inside him. Groaning loudly, he thrust up into her. Completely inside her, her nails dug into his chest as she shuddered atop him in her own orgasm. Her hair dangled over her face, hiding it from view was sweat fell against his bare skin. Both gasped for breath as their orgasms were elongated by Kagome's feeding. She was taking a lot, far more than he was used too, even with both Anna and Eiko. The familiar feeling of lightheadedness and the prickling feeling returned as his breathing grew more labored. Finally, it ended, letting him collapse back onto the bed. There was a brief moment of pain as Kagome removed her nails from his skin.

She continued to rest her hands on his chest, leaning over him as he softened inside her. Her breathing calmed. He said nothing, focusing on calming his breathing. Finally, she lifted herself off him before resting herself atop him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He closed his eyes. They had not kissed once.

For a long time, neither of them moved. "I don't want to sound like I'm not enjoying this, but aren't you supposed to remove the necklace?"

She did not move, her head still resting against his chest. "I haven't performed the ritual yet."

"Huh?" He looked down at her, confused.

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "What? Did you think that was a part of it?"

"It wasn't?" He paused. "Then what was it?"

Pushing off his chest, she turned so she was looking at him. Pulling her hair out of her face, she smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Sorry, I couldn't resist a little taste." She gently ran a finger across his chest. "But they were right. You have gotten better. It didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to." Her eyes met his. "And the fact you're still awake after I absorbed so much energy is amazing."

"It doesn't have to end. I—" Her lips met his, stopping him from continuing. The kiss continued until his lungs burned. Even as she slowly released his lips and fresh air was able to enter his screaming lungs, he wished for it to continue.

He watched her smile as she rested a finger against his forehead. "Goodnight Inuyasha. I love you." Her smiling face was the last thing he saw before darkness fell over him.

*******************

Snapping awake, Inuyasha shot up in bed. Lungs gasping for air, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Pressing his hands against his temple, he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to stop the world from spinning. His body was sore, like he had just worked out. _That's right… Kagome and I—_Stopping, he looked to his side to find the bed empty. Automatically, his hand rose to his neck. The necklace was gone, Kagome was gone. Around him, he noticed strange symbols had been etched into the wall around him. Closing his eyes, he fell back against the bed._ She's really gone…_ Loneliness washed over him as he raised his hands over him. The remaining feeling of her weight was quickly leaving him. Beside him, the bed was cold. Even if he hurried, he would not catch her. He took deep, shaky breaths as he fought against the tears that stung his eyes. Never before had he felt so lonely.

The sound of a door opening surprised him. Lifting his head up, he looked across the room to find Kagome standing in the bathroom door. Frozen in place, she stared back at him, her arms above her as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Y-you're still here," he said, gaining control over his emotions.

His voice unfroze her. A thin smile appeared. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so quickly." She glanced over her shoulder towards the bathroom. "I wanted to clean up a bit." There was a long, awkward silence as the two stared at one another, Kagome casually wiping herself down with the towel. He noticed a familiar crystal residing between her breasts.

Looking away, Inuyasha touched his chest where the necklace used to be. "I see you got it off."

"Yeah, it wasn't so difficult once I knew how." His eyes briefly moved over to the symbols that surrounded the bed. "Don't mind them. A normal human can't see it and they should fade in a couple months."

"I see." He slowly nodded, struggling to find something to say. _Don't go._ The words fought to escape, but he forced them back. "When are you going to have her?"

Holding the towel in one hand, Kagome held the crystal in the other, looking down at it. "One, maybe two years. I have to do some things first."

Inuyasha forced a smile. "I'm sure she will be just as beautiful as her mother."

Kagome returned the smile. Inuyasha watched silently as she went about the small hotel room, collecting her clothes. She dressed slowly, his eyes never leaving her as he tried to burn every single moment into his memory. Fully dressed, she pulled her shirt down, her nipples pressing out against the tight material before she released it. He watched as she opened the door.

"Don't go." She froze at his voice. Turning her head, she looked back at him. "Please… don't leave. I don't want to watch you walk away a second time." She looked away. Slowly, the door closed. To his surprise, she remained inside, hand still holding the doorknob.

"If—" she started.

"If?"

"If I did stay…" She looked over her shoulder. "Things would not be easy."

"I understand."

"Do you? A pregnant succubus has little control over her cravings. The chances that I would be only with you—" She stopped, looking back at the door. "I don't want to hurt you."

"The idea of you leaving is a lot more painful."

"At first, but later on, you might regret it."

"I want to try."

There was a long silence as she continued to stare at the door, her hand never moving. Slowly, her hand fell to her side and she took a step back. "I do too," she whispered softly. Turning, she faced him. "I want to try one more time…"

*******************

**Bleh. Everything seemed so much better in my head. It is all done though, for better or worse.**


End file.
